Slut Or Maiden?
by Nicole Blaire
Summary: Bella Swan is new to Forks High and she's too nice for her own good. When she finds out that her friend Seth is being bullied, things change. So when he asks her a BIG favor, what will she be willing to give up to help him? M for lemons and lang REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I came up with this plot after I watched the **_**Easy A**_** trailer and I decided to make a story out of it. But to make it so I wouldn't be plagiarizing anything, I tried to change it up a bit.**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**BPOV**

"God, Bella! You're such a freak! If you think this will get you to be, like, popular, then you're _so_ wrong."

I rolled my eyes at Tanya. "Whatever. I honestly don't care what you think." I turned to walk away but stopped and looked back at her. "And just so you know, I _don't_ want to be popular if that means I have to sound as nasal and look as ugly as you."

_Way to go, Bells!_ my inner voice said as I turned away and walked confidently to my black Ford Focus. I could hear the sounds of adenoidal squeals of anger as I started the car and headed home.

I could feel the eyes of the student body staring at me as I left the premises

but I was too mad to feel embarrassed or self conscious.

How did this happen, you ask? Well, maybe I should start from the beginning.

I had just turned seventeen and moved back from Phoenix, Arizona to Forks, Washington. The rainiest place in the continental US.

So, why would I move there? One reason: I missed my father, Charlie.

I missed how he would always comfort whether I was right or wrong. Renee however, yelled at me all the time.

When I was sixteen, I decided to tell my mother I was a bisexual. But of course, she told me that I was headed straight for hell because being gay is a sin.

I only have one thing to say to that. Since when did she become Christian?

But of course, when I told Charlie, he told me that he was perfectly fine with it. As long as I was happy, he was happy. Just one more reason to get the hell out of there.

So after a week's worth of arguing with Renee and her fiancée, I was able to move.

Charlie gratefully welcomed me back home and it was all I could do not to drop down to my knees and start thanking him profusely.

The next week, I found myself attending Forks High School.

"Hi, I'm Angela. You must be the new girl, Isabella!" the girl said with a big smile on her face.

I smiled lightly. "Um, just Bella," I corrected sheepishly.

"Bella. Cool. I'll walk you to the front office so you can get your schedule."

"Thanks," I answered as I pushed my bangs from my eyes.

"No problem."

I followed her close behind and caught myself staring. She was kind of cute and really nice.

_Are you serious, Swan?_ my inner voice said. _You just met the girl._

I ignored the voice and tried to pay attention to what I was doing. Last time I let the happen, I ran into a wall. A _freaking wall_.

"You're a little quiet back there, Bella, are you ok?" Angela asked.

"Yes." I swallowed. "I, uh, I'm not really, um, outgoing. Kind of." I blushed. Not even five minutes with her and I'm making myself look like a dork.

Angela only smiled. "That makes two of us," she laughed.

Finally we made it to the office and she handed me my schedule.

We had all the same classes up until lunch. At least I would know one person.

In first period, Angela and I sat next to each other and occasionally passed notes to each other.

When class ended, Ange and I walked side by side to our next destination.

"Hey, Bells," she said getting my attention.

"Yes?"

"You know how almost every school has one mean girl who acts as if she rules the school?"

"Yeah," I said not knowing where she was going with this.

"Well, here, there's more than one. More like three. Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory and Tanya Denali. They have practically the whole school following them. Just avoid them."

"Ok, but why are you telling me this now?"

"Because they know you're new here and I know they're gonna try and mess with you so I'm just warning you."

"Ah." I've dealt with mean kids before so I knew I had nothing to worry about. At least I thought I knew.

At lunch, I tripped over myself and ended up knocking down some girl with brown hair.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" I held out my hand to help her up but she slapped it away.

"What's wrong with you?" she yelled causing everyone to stare at me.

I was so embarrassed and I was sure my face was as red as a tomato. I just wanted to shrivel up and die.

"Look I-"

"Don't talk to me!" She stood up and _really_ started invading my personal space. "Just who do you think you are, _creep?_" she demanded.

"Ok, there's no need to make a scene," I started. I was guessing this was one of the girls Angela was warning me about.

Just then Jessica was whipped around and I saw a very angry brunette glaring back at her. "Leave her alone, Jessica. She didn't mean to-"

"This doesn't concern you tech stooge."

Now I was getting pissed. She really didn't know when to stop.

"Don't talk to her like that," I snapped.

"Or what?" she challenged.

"Bella, let's just go," Angela said as she tugged on my arm.

"No, don't let this bitch intimidate you. She's nothing."

"Oh, _I'm_ nothing? I could turn the whole school against you if you're not careful."

"If you really think that bothers me then obviously, you don't know me. _Which_ you don't. So screw you." Then I turned and walked away with Angela at my side.

"Damn, Bells. That was great!"

I shook my head. "And totally not me. I've never said anything like that in my life!"

"Yeah and I don't think anyone's ever talked to her like that either," she laughed.

"Obviously someone should."

"I agree."

During lunch, we talked about useless subjects until she stopped abruptly.

"What?" I asked. Just then I felt cold white liquid run down my head down my face and into my clothes.

Then a voice behind me said, "Got milk?"

I turned around to see Jessica and her pack of witches.

Jessica and her friends laughed along with everyone in the room.

I stood from the table and ran but ended up tripping over someone's feet. I looked up only to find a couple of jocks laughing too.

It was then the tears started falling. I cautiously ran into the bathroom and cried in the empty stalls.

It wasn't the pranks that Jessica and her friends did that made me cry. It was the fact that it was only the first day.

**And that's it for now. I hoped you all liked it. Please review!**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, time for chapter two! I hope you're all enjoying this so far! And just so you know, I'm not a bisexual I just made bella one so don't get any ideas! Lol sorry if that offends bisexuals or gays…I just had to point that out…yea…now it's getting awkward…I'll start the chapter now.

ENJOY!

**_Last time on Slut or Maiden…_**

_I stood from the table and ran but ended up tripping over someone's feet. I looked up only to find a couple of jocks laughing too._

_It was then the tears started falling. I cautiously ran into the bathroom and cried in the empty stalls._

_It wasn't the pranks that Jessica and her friends did that made me cry. It was the fact that it was only the first day._

_/-/-/-/_

A couple minutes after the Late Bell rang, I felt my cell vibrate in my pocket.

Wiping my tears, I flipped it open and read my text.

_Where r u? r u ok? - A_

It was from Angela. I laughed humorlessly as I thought about how sweet she was.

_Im fine. Thnx 4 chekin on me ;) - B_

I decided to get up and go to class before they sent someone after me. So I got up and walked around the empty hallways looking for the right classroom.

Once I found it, I told the teacher that I got lost, which wasn't a complete lie. I _did_ get lost but that's not the reason why I was so late.

After school, I met up with Angela at her locker.

"Hey," I said standing a few feet behind her.

She turned around and slammed into me with a hug. "Oh my god, Bella! I was so worried! Where'd you go?"

I gave her an apologetic smile. I told her where I was and intentionally didn't mention the part where I cried.

She sighed heavily. "I feel terrible."

"Why? It wasn't your fault."

"I know but…" she was silent as she thought. "Hey, there's a donut shop right around the corner. It's about two minutes away if we walk. Wanna go?"

"Oh, Ange, I can't just let you drop everything-"

"Come on, please?" she said with happiness shimmering in her eyes.

I shrugged. "Sure."

"Awesome!"

"I just need to get my stuff and then we can go."

"Ok."

After we stopped at my locker at the end of the hallway, we headed out of the building.

And just as she said, two minutes later we were standing in front of Dunkin' Donuts.

She ordered us half a dozen glazed donuts with a cup of coffee.

We each at two donuts and she told me to take the rest home to Charlie.

After about and hour and a half of conversing we left.

"Well, my car's still in the lot so…do you need a ride home or something?"

"No, I can just walk. It's not that far."

"Are you sure?" I asked. I really didn't want her to walk home alone with all of these crazy loonies.

_Geez, Swan. Possessive much?_

"Yeah, I'll be fine. It's you I'm concerned about."

I rolled my eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I started down the sidewalk and then crossed the street and into the small patch of grass.

"Oh, look, it's the Swan dyke."

I twirled and saw a girl with stringy strawberry blonde hair walking toward me with Jessica and a blonde girl behind her.

"What should we do to her, T?" Jessica asked while looking at the redhead.

_So if that's Tanya, the blonde one must be Lauren_, I thought.

She shrugged. "I dunno. I was thinking I would start with this," she paused to push me, "and see where it would go from there?"

She didn't push me hard enough for me to fall but I did stagger back a bit.

"Good plan," Lauren squeaked.

I cringed when I heard her voice. It sounded like Mickey Mouse with a sinus infection.

Soon all three of them were surrounding me.

"Don't touch me," I stipulated.

"Too late for that," Jessica said right before she sent a right hook straight to my face.

I recoiled but was only granted with another push to the ground. Everything after that was a blur.

_/-/-/-/_

I woke up in a different house and I started to freak because I thought that the bitch witch kidnapped me.

I sat straight up and looked at my surroundings. I was lying on a white couch in what I guessed was the family room.

The house was beautiful. It had glass doors and walls so there was a lot of light in the house.

I noticed my left wrist was wrapped in gauze. So that scratched Jessica, Lauren and Tanya off the list. Was this Angela's house then?

I stood up carefully and looked around. I could hear a television playing somewhere but couldn't find anyone.

"Oh, you're up!"

I yelped and jumped nearly ten feet in the air.

I saw a short girl with spiky hair and make up but not too much.

"Sorry," she said, "I didn't mean to startle you."

Just then I heard loud whooping sounds in the distance that also made me jump.

_Would you relax, Swan?_

"You're a little jumpy, aren't you?" the girl asked.

I looked at her, not sure how to respond to that.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound like that. I just-"

"No, it's fine. I guess I am a little jumpy." I blushed slightly.

The girl only smiled at me and came closer. "I'm Alice." She held out her hand for me to shake.

"Bella," I said as I took her hand. "Um, is this your house?"

She laughed high pitched laugh but it was nearly as horrible as Lauren's. "No, no. This is the Cullen Household. C'mon, I'll introduce you to everyone."

I froze. I wasn't gonna let everyone stare at me after being beat up by the world's most wimpiest chicks. I refused. "No, I should really go. I don't wanna intrude." I picked up my bag and headed for the door but Alice called after me which made me stop.

"Bella, wait! C'mon you just got here. And you're injured."

"Uh…" I tried to think of another excuse but was coming up blank.

"Please? You don't have to be scared."

_What?_ I yelled mentally. "I'm not." I made the mistake of crossing my arms and felt a shock of pain from my wrist and cursed under my breath.

"Carlisle says to try not to use your left hand," she said a little too late.

"Carlisle?"

She nodded. "She's my boyfriend's friend's dad. I'll introduce you to him…if you'll let me." She gave me a puppy dog pout.

I had to look away from her face so I wouldn't give in. "I can't."

"Why?" she whined.

I sighed. "Because I don't want anyone to see me after I've been beaten up by those stupid weak-ass girls."

"Bella, none of us will judge you."

I looked up at her blankly. "How'd I get here?" I asked changing the subject.

"Emmett and Rosalie were riding home when they saw you in the grass unconscious so he picked you up and brought you here."

"Who's Emmett and Rosalie?"

"I'll show you if you let me introduce you to everyone."

I sighed again in defeat. "Ok."

She jumped up and started clapping her hands while cheering. "Ok, follow me!"

I smiled at her excitement and followed her upstairs.

We walked into a room where I heard the television playing before and saw two guys sitting there.

One had curly blonde hair and the other looked so big and broad he almost resembled a building with feet. Especially with that concentrated look on his face.

"Guys, pause the game for a sec," Alice said standing in front of the TV.

"What is it?" the big one asked.

"Bella's awake."

Both heads turned toward me so quickly it made me wanna run out of the room and seclude myself from the world. But instead I just took a nonchalant step back.

Of course no one spoke and they continued to stare.

I swallowed hard and felt sweat start to cover my face.

"Say something, you're scaring her."

"I'm not scared!" I said a little louder than I meant to. I almost crossed my arms again but stopped half way.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Jasper Whitlock," the blonde one said as he held out his hand.

I shook it with my good hand.

"I'm Emmett." I expected him to offer me a hand but instead he pulled me into a hug and swung me around like a crazy man.

"Emmett!" Alice scolded.

He put me down and gave me a goofy smile that made me start cracking up.

"Yeah, he has that effect on everyone," Jasper said.

When I was able to control my laughs, Emmett asked if I was ok.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answered.

"Oh! Bella! It's time to meet Rosalie and Edward!"

"I guess I'm leaving!" I laughed just in time for Alice to drag me away. I heard Jasper and Emmett laughing as I left.

Alice ran into the room with me tripping in behind her and almost knocked her down.

"Sorry," I said as I blushed. I blushed even harder when I noticed who was in the room.

A boy with bronze hair and emerald green eyes smiled at me. He was like a Greek God!

I wasn't sure which was cuter, his green eyes or Angela's brown eyes. But right now I'm gonna go with the green.

"Bella, this is Edward and Rosalie."

I waved pathetically.

"Hey, are you ok? You look like your head's about to burst," Rosalie said.

"Huh? Oh, no I'm fine." I tried to take deep breath and allow my heart to stop racing.

"Rose, maybe you should get her some water," Edward said.

"No, really I'm fine." I was really getting tired of people treating me like a baby."

But she went anyway. And as I watched her walk, I admired her looks. She the legs of a model and a perfect face.

I sighed and turned back to Alice and Edward.

"So, how's your hand?" Edward asked.

"Uh, fine, I guess."

He squinted his eyes at me and then walked into the hallway. "Rose, get her some ice while your at it!" he called.

"I said my hand was fine," I said as he walked back in.

"Yeah, but have you seen your face?"

"What?" I yelled as my hands came up to my head.

"Edward!" Alice seethed.

Edward must have realized what he said because he turned into a stuttering mess and it was all I could do not to laugh in his face.

"N-no! I mean, i-it's just the, the-"

"Just stop," I interrupted with a light chuckle. "It'd be easier for both of us."

"Bella, I believe he was referring to you black eye," Alice said sweetly.

"My black eye?"

"Here, take a look," Rosalie said as she handed me her pocket mirror. Of course she had one.

I flipped it open and nearly jumped out of my skin. I looked like a freaking rotting zombie! And to make it worse I had the black eye!

"Here, put this on it," Rose advised.

"Oh, Bella you're up," a calming voice said.

I turned toward the door and saw a breathtakingly beautiful man with blonde hair. If I wasn't so hung up on Edward I might've called him a DILF.

"Bella, this is Carlisle. He's a doctor," Alice said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he said as he outstretched his hand.

I shook it politely.

"Where's Mom?" Edward asked.

"She went grocery shopping," Carlisle answered.

He only nodded in response.

"How's your eye, Bella?" DILF asked.

"It hurts a little but it's nothing I can't handle," I said as I put the icepack back on my eye.

"Why don't you stay for dinner and I'll give you some pain meds?"

"What? No, I can't. I don't wanna intrude."

"Oh, Bella please! We'd have so much fun, right guys?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Please, it's no trouble at all," Carlisle added.

"Um…" I looked around and saw that everyone was waiting for an answer and I felt the pressure build on me.

_God, you really are pathetic. Just say yes!_

"Sure, but I have to call my dad."

"Is your dad Chief Swan?"

"Yeah, do you know him?"

"Oh, Charlie and I go way back. You should invite him over as well."

What? I couldn't let Charlie see me like this! But I guess he'd find out sooner or later.

"Yeah, I guess. I'll go call him."

"Great! I'll go to my office and get those pain meds," he said as he left.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Bella," Edward said. "I'll see you in a couple of hours."

"Ok, cool," I said as he disappeared down the stairs.

"Oh, baby, _I won!_"

I laughed as I saw Emmett dancing in the hallway.

"I apologize for his behavior," Rosalie said with a smile. "Emmett! Stop that before you hurt yourself and others!"

He boomed with laughter. "Sorry, babe." He kissed her cheek.

"Sorry, this is a normal thing for them," Jasper said rolling his eyes.

I laughed awkwardly. I just felt so out of place at that moment and I wanted to go home where everything went _my_ way. That seems really selfish but I can't help it.

Emmett sighed. "Now I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry," all three of them said at once.

"True," he answered. Then he walked downstairs, no doubt heading toward the kitchen.

"So, your dad's the Chief of Police, huh?" Jasper asked.

"How'd you-"

"I heard you talking in the other room."

"Jazz, what have I told you about eavesdropping?" Alice asked with her hands on her hips.

"I wasn't. Your voices just echo throughout the house."

She rolled her eyes.

I excused myself to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. My eye looked like it was getting darker and darker by the second.

"You know, I can cover that for you," Alice said reading my mind."

I sighed happily. "Thanks, Ali. You're a lifesaver."

**Yep, that's it for now. I hope you all enjoyed it! Review plz!**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	3. Chapter 3

**Time for another update! WOOT! Am totally lovin this fic! If I do say so myself lol which I probably shouldn't, considering that most of it isn't my plot.**

**WOOT! I'm so psyched cuz yesterday i was at a Paramore concert and i'm still freaking out over it! lol**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

After Alice worked her magic, she allowed me to look at my reflection in the mirror.

"Wow! It almost looks normal! You're amazing," I said as I stared at her in awe.

"Thanks. Maybe you should call Charlie now?"

"Right." I walked out into the hallway and took out my cell, dialing the house phone.

"Hello?" I could hear him dropping the keys on the table so I knew he just got home.

"Hey Dad," I said.

"Hey Bells. You're not home?"

"No, I'm actually at Dr. Cullen's house."

"Uh-oh, what'd you break?"

I rolled my eyes. "I didn't break anything. Now if you replace break with _sprain_, then we can talk."

He laughed. "Ok, then what'd you _sprain?_"

"My wrist but it's no big deal. Um, the reason I called was because they invited me to dinner and asked me to get you to come too."

"Uh, sure can you give me a minute to change?"

"Yeah sure."

"Ok, I'll see you in about a half hour, ok kiddo?"

"Alright. See you later." I hung up. I was about to go back in with Alice until I heard beautiful music start resonating throughout the house.

I followed the sound and found myself in a room with just a piano with Edward behind it, moving his fingers expertly across the keys.

I stood there listening to him play until he stopped without warning and turned around and ogled me.

"I-I'm sorry," I stammered. "I heard the music and wanted to see where it was coming from."

"Well, you've found it."

"Who were you playing? It sounded like something by Mozart."

"Actually, I wrote this song."

I gaped at him. "You _wrote_ that song?"

"Yeah."

"Holy shit, you're really good!" I laughed.

"Thanks, I get that a lot."

"Obviously." I walked in and sat next to him on the bench. "Can I hear something else?"

"Sure." He placed his long fingers on the keys and for a moment I started to wonder what all they could do.

_Whoa, Swan! Slow down! You met him an hour ago._

Oh, shut up, you stupid voice.

He started playing again and I swayed slightly to the beat. I found myself stealing glances at his beautiful face. I just wanted to grab that head of hair and kiss the daylights out of him.

"Edward, dinner's ready," Rosalie said in the doorway.

"Thanks, Rose," he said. "I guess we can finish later."

"Later," I agreed.

"Um, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How'd you get so hurt?"

I had to think whether to tell him the truth or lie. Oh, who was I kidding? I couldn't lie to this hunk! "Um, I got jumped by Jessica, Lauren and Tanya."

He scoffed. "They'll stop at nothing."

I was momentarily in shock.

"What?" he asked.

"You're…you're mad at _them?_" I asked incredulously.

"Well, why would I be mad at you?"

I shrugged. "Never mind, it's nothing." I knew Edward wanted to question me but he didn't which made me feel extremely grateful.

We entered the kitchen and saw everyone waiting for us.

"Esme, this is Bella," Carlisle said. "She and her father will be joining us this evening."

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you." Esme stood up and wrapped her motherly arms around me and I relished in the feeling. This is what it was supposed to be like. To have a mother. A _real_ mother.

When she let go, the doorbell rang and Esme went to answer it.

Minutes later, Charlie and I were sitting next to each other at the dinner table eating Esme's perfectly cooked lasagna.

"Esme, this is incredible," I said after I swallowed my first bite.

"Thank you, my dear."

After dinner, I found out that I didn't have any classes with the gang but we agreed to sit with each other at lunch.

Charlie and I were out the door a little after seven and headed home.

_/-/-/-/_

The next morning, I was reluctant to get out of bed. Since my car was still in the school parking lot and Charlie would be gone, I had no one to take me. So I had to walk, which meant that I had to get up earlier.

I went to take a shower and almost forgot my black eye was there. I had cover-up but I doubted it would look as good when Alice did it.

I rolled my eyes. Who was I trying to impress anyway?

_Edward…_

I rolled my eyes at my random thoughts of him.

_Him and his beautiful green eyes…_

Stop that!

I exhaled heavily and started my morning routine.

An hour later, I was out the door and walking to school. I'm not sure how much time past but all I knew was that I was tired and couldn't wait to sit down once the view of the building came to sight.

Of course something caught my eye before then. My car.

I ran toward it and saw that on all the windows there was a word on it. I put them all together and read:

PAYBACK IS A BITCH HUH?

I groaned loudly. These chicks were really getting on my nerves.

"Oh my god, Bella!"

I turned around and saw Angela staring at my car wide-eyed. "Did the girls do that?"

I only nodded.

"Bella, you should tell your dad. He could get them in a lot of trouble. They could even get expelled!"

I shrugged. "I don't know and I sure as hell don't care. I just want this off my car."

"Maybe, if we wash it?" she guessed.

"Maybe."

"Hey, baby."

I saw a tall boy with black hair walk behind Angela and kiss her cheek.

"Oh, Bella, this is my boyfriend, Eric. Eric, this is Bella."

"Hi, Bella."

"Hey," I answered.

"Is that your car?"

"Long story."

"Right."

The school bell rang and everyone started entering the building. If I was lucky, I wouldn't run into to Jessica and her pack of whores. But when in all of my seventeen years of life have I ever had luck?

Classes were boring as usual and then came English. My favorite subject. But the only horrible thing about it was that it was right before lunch so I always found myself waiting for the bell to ring so I could eat.

But today, things went a little different.

"Ok, students," Mr. Birty started. "Today, we'll be having a new student in our classroom. She just got switched from Mrs. Diaz's class so-" he was interrupted with the sound of the door opening.

And in came Tanya Denali.

"Oh, dear god," I moaned.

Angela patted my arm for support.

Tanya glared at me all the while walking to her seat.

"Don't worry about her, she's all bark but no bite," Angela whispered.

Yeah, I wish.

At lunch, Angela and I scurried out of there and tried to get as far away from Tanya as we could.

When we entered the cafeteria, I saw Lauren and Jessica laughing at some kid who had slipped and dropped their food on the floor.

I walked over to him and helped him up. "Hey, are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright." He brushed himself off and smiled at me. "Thanks. I'm Seth."

"Bella."

"Of course, those two are hanging out! They're both dorks!" Lauren squeaked.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't listen to them. You're not a dork."

"Yeah, Bella, I have to agree with you on that," Tanya said as she sat down with her friends. "He's _not_ a dork. He's gay!"

Everyone in hearing distance burst into laughter.

Seth sighed. "I should get back to my friends."

I shook my head at the three of them and walked back to Angela. "Hey, can we sit somewhere else?"

"Sure, where do you wanna sit?"

"Over there. I met the Cullens yesterday and they invited me to sit with them."

"Yeah, sure."

We walked over and Angela and I sat down at the table.

"Guys, this is Angela."

They greeted her with warm smiles and introduced themselves.

"So, Bells, what were you doing over there with Seth?" Jasper asked.

"He was getting picked on my Jessica and Lauren so I tried to stop it."

"Did it work?"

"No. They practically told half the school he was gay."

"No offense," Emmett piped in, "but I think he is."

"Either way, it's mean. I know what it feels like, I was picked on at my old school for the same reason. But still it was never as bad as the way _they_ do it."

"Wait," Angela said, "don't take this the wrong way, but you're gay?"

I paused. I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell them but they seemed nice enough. "Um, bi actually."

"Oh."

"It's true," Edward said, "No one's as bad as those three."

Instantly the conversation got started and all remembrance of bisexuality was gone.

"Thanks," I mouthed to him.

He nodded at me with a smile.

After last period, I went to my locker and started putting all the stuff that I need in my bag and the rest back in the locker.

As I was about to shut the door someone tapped my shoulder.

I turned and saw Seth.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Hey, uh, can I ask something?"

"Sure."

"You remember when Tanya said I was gay?"

I nodded and tried to act as if I didn't care. Which I didn't.

"Well, it's kinda true."

"Ok," I said boringly. "You're point being?"

"Look, I wanna get them to stop picking on me and my friends. I'm lost."

I thought for a moment. "Well, at my old school I tried to pretend I was straight."

"You're gay too?"

"Bi."

He nodded. "Did it work?"

"Yeah for the remainder of the time I was there."

"Ok, thanks a lot!"

"No problem." I gave him a shot hug and then was off to my car but noticed that the windows were spotless.

There was a note under my windshield wiper. It read:

_Heard about the car so Jazz and I helped clean it up. I'm sorry you're being bullied. Wish I could help. Call if you need anything. -Edward_

My breath caught. Not only did he clean my car, but he gave me his phone number!

I did a mental happy dance as I put the note in my back pocket and hopped into my car.

The drive home was short compared to this morning and I couldn't wait to put his number in my cell.

After homework, I did exactly that and was about to start dinner until the doorbell rang.

I carefully trotted down the steps and opened the door to find Seth standing there.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked a bit confused.

"Nothing much. Can I come in for a second? I just wanna talk to you for a minute."

I opened the door wider so he could step in. "So, what'd you wanna talk about?"

"I'll just go straight to the point so I won't waste your time."

"Ok."

"Do you wanna go out with me?"

I gaped. "Seth…just a few minutes ago, you told me you were gay."

"You told me I should pretend to be straight."

"I didn't mean with _me!_"

"Please? I'm tormented by the jocks every day and occasionally by Jessica and her pack of sluts. I just need one good, imaginary _fling_. That's all I'm asking."

"I-Seth, I-I don't know," I stuttered.

"Just…just think about? Please?"

"Yeah, ok." Over his shoulder I could see Charlie's car pull in.

"Thanks."

"No problem." I watched him leave and kept the door open so Charlie could get in.

"Who was that?" he asked suspiciously.

"No one. Just a friend."

He cocked his brow.

"He's gay."

"I like him already."

I couldn't help but laugh at him. I closed the door and got dinner started. All the while, I was thinking about my answer to Seth.

I didn't want to be mean and say no but I didn't want to say yes either. Ugh, this would be hard.

**Ok, that's the end of chapter three! I hoped you all enjoyed it! Review and maybe you'll get a glimpse of Edward and his long fingers lol!**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! i know it's been a long while since i've updated but my mom grounded me and decided it was good to take away my laptop so i had no choice but to wait it out :( i hope u all can forgive me!**

__

Recap: I closed the door and got dinner started. All the while I was thinking about my answer to Seth. Ugh. This would be hard...

For dinner I decided that meatloaf with a side of macaroni salad would be good.

So after I dug up a good pan, I started cooking while running through my thoughts.

Edward gave me his number to call him any time, I think I might be smitten for him and Seth just came to my door asking me to be his fake girlfriend.

Isn't life swell?

First, I wanted the Seth situation settled because that was the biggest weight on my shoulders at the time.

It's an easy thing to solve. Either tell him yes or tell him no. If you tell him no, it'll all be done with and never spoken of again. But then I'll feel guilty.

If I tell him yes, then that'll put even _more_ weight on my shoulders. Edward will think I'm taken and possibly go for another girl.

Oh, who am I kidding? Edward's the kind of guy who dates size two models! Not a pale and schizophrenic teenager!

But still, was I really ready to take on something like this or am I seriously way over my head?

I huffed.

"You alright Bells?" Charlie asked behind me.

"Yeah, fine. Just thinking."

"What about?"

"Um, a school project," I lied.

"Oh. Anything good?"

"Nope," I said popping the "p".

"You'll get it."

"Hopefully." I served dinner and Charlie practically inhaled it and told me how good it was in between bites.

When I was finished I pushed the plate away from me slightly and started drinking my water.

After cleaning the dishes, I went into the living room where my dad sat watching the game.

"I think I'm gonna turn in early tonight," I called.

"Ok, sleep tight," he said without looking away.

"I'll try."

I sat down on my bed and wondered what I would do about Seth. Just when I thought I knew what to do, my phone beeped.

I flipped it open and saw I had a text from Edward. There was a sudden shock of excitement coursing through me and I couldn't figure out why but I didn't question it for long.

_Hey got bored with piano thought I'd talk 2 u -E_

I smiled.

_**Well what should we talk about? -B**_

_Don't kno…mayb we could finish our conversation from b4? -E_

My smile faded.

_**Sure if u want 2...but I forget where we left off lol -B**_

_I believe u just told me u were jumped by J, T & L -E_

_**Rite…um Ange and I were walkin bak from dunkin donuts & we had to go diff directions & that's when they got me**_

He didn't reply for at least sixty seconds later.

_I hope they didn't hurt you 2 badly ur blak eye looked horrible no offense_

_**None taken…and no they didn't hurt me badly it was mostly my pride lol**_

_Lol yes that's what they're known 4...making themselves look bad and making others look worse_

_**Haha yea sounds like them…mayb one of these days u can finish that song u were playing for me. Ur really good**_

_Thnx. Mayb one day when alice invites u ovr. She's been itching to take u shopping lol_

_**Good lord I hate shopping. U think she'll go easy on me?**_

_I highly doubt it…srry_

_**Yea didn't think so lol well listen I gotta go. Mayb we can talk 2morow?**_

_Tomorrow_

I flipped my phone shut and hooked it up to the charger. I figured I could make up for my loss of sleep yesterday so I lay back and waited for sleep to take over me.

_/-/-/-/_

I woke up the next morning feeling absolutely refreshed, just like I thought I would.

I got out of bed and looked at my eye. The swelling went down and it wasn't as dark but you could clearly tell it was there. So after my shower, I went to cover it as usual.

Soon, I was out the door and heading to school. Then about half way there, it hit me.

All of today's pressure was still weighing on me heavily and I wished I could slow down so it would take longer to get there but there were people driving behind me so I wouldn't take that risk.

I parked in the lot and stepped out just as a shiny Volvo pulled in across from me.

Edward stepped out of the car and sent a crooked grin my way.

I felt my knees buckle and held on to my car to keep my balance.

When I finally caught my breath, I grabbed my stuff and headed for the school, only to bump into Angela.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't see you," I apologized.

She smiled at me. "I saw you staring at Edward."

I blushed. Hard. "Y-you did?"

"Mm-hm," she hummed with attitude. That only made me blush harder if possible.

"Um, we should go to class." I brushed past her to try and hide my embarrassment but I doubt that helped.

All the classes up to lunch were great, thanks to Angela. I honestly didn't know how to survive if I didn't have her by my side.

After English, Angela left with Eric so I was thinking I was the last one to leave. I walked down the aisle not paying attention and ended up tripping over something.

I looked up and saw Tanya smirking at me. She stepped over me as if I wasn't even there and I was there picking up all the stuff I dropped.

I walked out into the empty hallways and headed for the café. But I stopped when I heard grunting and screaming. And not in a pleasurable way.

I veered left and saw the jocks surrounding some poor kid lying on the ground.

"Hey!" I yelled. "Leave him alone. Go, get outta here!"

They rolled their eyes as if they didn't care. All of them left except for the blonde one. He got one last kick and then joined his friends.

I walked up to the kid rolled him over so I could see his face.

"Oh my god, Seth!" practically shrieked.

He groaned. "I'm ok. Can you just help me up?"

I got him to his feet. "Are you ok?"

"No. I feel like my pride was stomped on."

I knew exactly how that felt.

"If you just heard a loud crack, that was my heart breaking," his said as his hand covered his chest.

I wrapped my arms over his shoulders and pulled him into a hug. "You really weren't kidding when you said you were being tormented, did you?"

He scoffed as he held me at arms length. "That was the biggest understatement in the world."

I laughed a humorless laugh. "Ok, I've made up my mind. I _will_ help you."

"Really?" he said as his eyes lit up.

I smiled at him. "Yes. I'm not sure when, where or how, but I'll figure it out. Do you have your phone on you?"

"Yeah, why?"

I pulled out mine and handed it to him as I took his. "Put your number in there and I'll do the same with yours."

"Ok."

Once I finished making the contact, I handed his phone back to him. "I'll call you when I have the details."

"Thanks a lot, Bella."

"No problem. Now let's get you to lunch, accident-free alright?"

He chuckled. "Sounds good to me."

I walked him to his table since he was a little wobbly on his feet.

"Oh, Seth, what happened to you?" one of the boys asked.

"I got beat up by the jocks again."

Another scoffed as he flicked his long black hair behind his shoulders just as a girl would do. I bit my tongue to keep from laughing. "We need vengance."

"Relax, Jake, it's nothing new."

"Well, I'll see you later, Seth."

He only waved since he had a mouth full of pizza.

I walked to my table where everyone was waiting for me.

"Hey, Bells," Angela said. "I thought you ditched or something."

"No, sorry, I got sidetracked for a moment."

"Uh-oh," Alice moaned. "Did Tanya get to you again?"

"Of course she did," I said with a roll of my eyes.

"She does this every day!" Rose yelled.

"Well, it's good to be consistent," I joked.

Everyone laughed with me.

"So Bella," Emmett said gaining everyone's attention. "There's a party tomorrow night at Mike's house. We were all gonna go and wondered if you wanted to come?"

"Oh, Bella, you should totally come!" Rosalie smiled.

"Yeah, Bells, we'd have such a great time!" Alice sang.

That's when it all clicked. That's where I could get Seth in the clear. Oh, yeah, not only is this gonna be extremely fun but it's gonna be extremely juicy too!

"Sure, why not?" I said nonchalantly.

"Angela, you should come too," Emmett added.

"I am," she replied. "Eric and I are carpooling."

"Oh, cool."

For the rest of school, I was just itching to get home and call Seth. This plan was so genius I couldn't believe that _I_ was the mastermind who made it up!

I jumped into my car and went slightly over the speeding limit to get home.

When I got home, I saw that Charlie was home early.

"Hey, Dad?" I called.

"Yeah?"

"Is it ok if I have a friend over tonight?"

I saw him hesitate slightly.

"C'mon, Dad, it's a Friday night."

He sighed. "Ok, go ahead."

"Thanks!" I said as I ran up the stairs while dialing Seth's number.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey, Seth!" I answered happily after closing the door.

"Oh, hey Bella! How's it going?"

"Great! I just figured out what we're gonna do!"

"Really? Omigod, is it good?"

"Hell yeah, it's good! Can you come over?"

"Yeah, I'll be over in a bit."

"Cool."

I sat on the edge of the bed, my knee bouncing as I waited for Seth's arrival.

After what seemed like eternity, I heard the doorbell. "I got it!" I yelled.

I sprinted down the steps but ended up tripping over the last one.

"Be careful," Charlie warned.

"You're a little late, Dad," I laughed as I answered the door.

Seth came walking in, "Hey."

"Hey," I repeated. "Dad, Seth's here."

"The gay one?"

"Dad!" I scolded.

"No, it's ok," Seth said with a light laugh.

I glared at my father for one more second and then turned back to Seth. "Let's talk upstairs."

I took him to my room and shut the door so Charlie couldn't hear us. "Ok, so I found out that there's a party at Mike's house and-"

"Wait, wait, wait," he interrupted. "Mike _Newton?_"

"Uh, sure?" I said not knowing his last name.

"That's one of the jocks that beat me up!"

"Good, then we'll know he'll be there," I answered coolly. "So my plan was, that we show up together, hang out for a while and then take the guest room. Then we'll pretend to have sex and intentionally letting everyone listen. So when you walk out, you're off the hook!"

"Oh sweet! It's time to throw glitter on this barn!" he cheered.

I laughed at his choice of words. "I'm guessing you like glitter?"

He smiled and nodded proudly. "I remember the first day I found out what glitter was. I was at my Jake's seventh birthday party and he was wearing a shirt with lots of glitter on it. It was like I was in love!"

I laughed again. "I can tell we're gonna be great friends."

He laughed too. "Wanna hear something really funny? At that party, everyone was supposed to dress nice. But Sam actually wore pants!"

I was momentarily confused. "What'd you expect him to wear?"

"At least some short shorts! I mean, I'm not a big fan of getting all dressed up either but I actually put on a skirt just for Jakey."

"Wow," I said, acting as if this were normal because I couldn't bare to hurt his feelings. "Did he at least put on dress pants?"

"No! He put on yoga pants! But I must say, they hugged his ass quite nicely."

"Aw, does someone have a little crush on Sammy?" I asked in a baby voice.

"No," he snapped. "It's on Jake." He smiled to let me know he was only kidding and I smiled back gratefully.

"Ok, let's get back on track," I stated going back to serious-mode. "Just in case, let's get our story straight."

"Ok, what do you suggest?"

"I say, we first met at the coffee shop, a couple blocks away from here and things just picked up from there."

"Sounds good."

"Ok, now that that's settled." I did a once-over on him and sighed. "No offense but your wardrobe sucks."

His eyes narrowed at me. "Just because you say no offense doesn't mean that the offense isn't there."

I put my hands up as if to say, "I surrender." I picked up my cell and called Edward.

"Hello?" his velvet voice answered.

A shudder went through me as I thought of a million things he could say to me in bed. "Uh, hey, Edward. It's Bella."

"Yeah, I know I added you in my contact's list when we were done texting."

"Right. Um, is Alice there?" I asked.

"No, actually she's with Jasper. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah everything's fine. I just have a bit of a fashion emergency and I think she's the only one who can help."

He laughed. "I think you're right on that note. I can give her your number if you'd like."

"That'd be great."

"Ok, get a writing utensil and some paper."

I quickly ripped a piece of notebook paper out of my bag and grabbed a red pen. "Ok, shoot."

"555-0121."

"Ok, thanks Edward. I'll talk to you later."

"Ok, see ya."

I hung up and then started dialing Alice's number.

"Who are you calling now?" Seth asked.

"My friend Alice. I bet she could hook you up with the coolest clothes in Washington."

His eyes lit up.

"But it might not be your type of style."

His face fell.

"Don't worry, it'll all be worth it."

Finally Alice answered her phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Alice, it's Bella."

"Oh, hi! Sorry I didn't answer right away I couldn't find my phone and I had it on vibrate."

I snickered lightly. "Um, are you busy right now?"

"No, I'm just about to leave from Jazz's place. Why?"

"I have a bit of a fashion emergency and-"

"OK! I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!" she yelled into the phone.

I shrugged and flipped the phone shut.

"Is she coming?"

I nodded.

To pass the time, Seth and I talked about our lives before we met so we would have some background info about each other. You can never be too safe.

A couple minutes later, there was erratic doorbell ringing. I suspected it was Alice.

I could hear my dad cursing like a sailor as he angry walked toward the door.

"It's ok, Dad, I got it." I opened the door and got slammed into by Alice.

"Come on! Show me your closet!" she screamed as if it were a life and death situation.

"Relax, Ali, it's not gonna run away or anything. Dad, this is-"

"Alice. Yeah I know. She could be quite the pixie," he laughed.

"You know me, Charlie," Alice laughed.

Of course Charlie knew her. He knew _everybody_ in this town. "Ok, let's go."

I took her to my room and introduced her to Seth.

"Seth and I need some new clothes for the party tomorrow night," I said.

"Oh, are you two going together?" she asked.

"Yes."

"We are?" Seth asked.

I nudged him with my elbow.

"We are," he corrected.

She eyed us suspiciously. "Ok, let's go to Seattle. Their mall's the best!"

We all walked downstairs and headed for the door.

"Dad, I'm going out."

"Where?" he asked, still not looking away from the TV screen.

"Seattle."

"I dunno, Bells."

I dug up my wallet and placed a twenty dollar bill on the table, but first held it up so he could see. "If I'm not back by dinner, you can order pizza or something."

"It's not the food I'm worried about it's you."

"Dad, I'll be fine. It's not like I'm alone. I've got Alice and Seth with me too."

"Please Charlie?" Alice gave him her signature puppy-dog-pout and he instantly gave.

"Ok, but stay safe."

"We will."

After about an hour and half of driving, we were finally there.

"Ok guys, let's go," Alice said as she opened the door to her yellow Porsche.

The three of us got out and stretched our legs.

While we were there, we walked into ten clothing stores, tried on practically every piece of fabric there and we weren't even _close_ to being done.

I was beginning to regret allowing Alice to drag us everywhere.

"I'm not the only one dying, am I?" Seth whispered.

"Nope."

"I can hear you," Alice said in front of us.

We both groaned as we continued to follow her.

After our twentieth store, a miracle happened.

"It's perfect!" Alice squealed. She forced Seth to spin so she could see everything. "Yes. This is definitely the one."

"Can I see?" I asked.

Seth walked over to me and I nodded in approval.

He was wearing a black hoodie unzipped, a black shirt underneath and loose fitting jeans.

"I like it. Good job, Alice."

"Thanks. And I found something for you too." She handed me a black dress and shoved me into the dressing room.

When I came out I looked at my reflection and cowered. "No. Alice, I can't wear this!"

"What? Why? Girl, you look good!" Seth said with a snap of his fingers.

I blushed at him and again looked myself with a shake of the head. "No."

"Bel-_la!_" Alice whined. "You look great! You actually look like a girl!"

I was wearing a dress that came down mid thigh and it was tight against my waist and chest.

I sighed and figured it would be easier if I didn't argue. "Ok, fine let's get it."

When it came down to paying, Alice, Seth and I bickered over which one would pay. But since there were people behind us waiting, we agreed to split the total into thirds.

We were back at my house a little after eight.

"Hey, guys," Charlie said as he emerged from the living room. "I saved you some pizza if your hungry."

We all dropped out bags and charged toward the kitchen table and practically ripped the box apart trying to get the pizza.

I could hear Charlie laughing behind us as we devoured the cold slices.

When we were finished eating, we walked up to my room and put all of my new clothes into my closet.

"Thanks, guys," I said when the task was done.

"Ok, we should get your stuff in your closet too, Seth," Alice add while grabbing his bags.

"Yeah, I bet my mom's expecting me to be home anyway."

We walked Seth home and helped him get his stuff in his room. After saying goodbye, Alice and I walked back to the house and she hopped in the car and headed home.

When I got back inside I put Alice in my contact's list and thanked Edward by text.

Again, we got sucked into a conversation before we went to bed and slept with happy dreams of Edward.

**Wow, that was a long one. I hoped you all enjoyed it! Review if you wanna see the Quileute boys in skirts! lol**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yayerz! It's time for chapter five! WOOT! Lol I hope you like it!**

**BEGIN!**

I woke up a little after ten Saturday morning. I checked my phone to see that I had tons of text messages. All from Alice.

One told me what dress I should wear for the party tonight, one told me how to do my make up, one told me how to do my hair and the other said to forget all the others, she'd just come over and do it for me.

Wow, I didn't know how Jasper kept up with her.

Somewhere around noon, Edward texted me and asked if I needed a ride to the party. And as much as I wanted to say yes and star at his angelic face, I had to decline.

I told him that I was going with someone else but I hoped to see him there.

At five thirty, I invited Seth over again so we could go over what to do one more time.

"So, you remember the plan right?" I asked.

"Yep."

"And you've got your outfit picked out?"

"Uh-huh. What about you?"

"Alice is coming over in about fifteen minutes to help me out."

"Ok, cool. Can I just hang out here until you're ready?"

"Yeah, of course." I gave him a brief tour of the house right before Alice arrived.

Seth was watching TV while Alice was going crazy over perfecting my face.

"Alice, just don't go, overboard, 'kay?" I said feeling a little uncertain.

"Oh, Bella. This is a party! It's the number one rule to go at least a _little_ further than your comfort zone," she chirped.

"And who, might I ask, told you this?"

"Rosalie."

"Ah. The Barbie Doll herself. Well, that's no surprise. She's perfect."

"Bella, would you stop being so self abased?"

"Nope. It's against my religion."

Alice laughed. "But seriously, you shouldn't do that. You're a beautiful girl and whoever can't see that must be drunk."

I scoffed. "Yeah right."

"Take a look for yourself."

She let me look in the mirror and I gasped when I saw myself.

My eyes were smokey which helped bring out my eyes. And my hair came down straight so it looked longer than usual and my dress…well, it looked nice but I would be happier if it came down a little further.

"See?" Alice said smugly.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I do see. Thank you."

"No problem. Now go downstairs and keep Seth company so I can get ready."

I carefully walked down the steps, since I wasn't wearing my usual sneakers.

"Damn, girl you clean up good!" Seth said as he looked me up and down.

"Thanks. And you too. Did you leave to change?"

"Yeah, judging from all the racket up there I figured you'd be up there for a while so…"

I snorted. "Yeah, that was mostly Alice complaining about my usual wardrobe." I rolled my eyes as I reencountered her freak out.

"Well, I don't see what's wrong with it. I mean, you looked presentable to me."

"Well, thanks, but Alice's definition of 'presentable' is a little different to her than us."

"I heard that!" Alice said as she poked her head out of the door. Then she slammed it shut.

Seth and I doubled over in laughter.

While we waited, I started cooking Charlie some dinner since I wouldn't be home when he got off work.

And right when I put the finished meal in the fridge with a note saying telling Charlie wear I was, Alice came down the steps.

"Wow, Alice you look great."

She was wearing a dark grey summer dress with light colored jeans underneath. She also had a white scar around her neck which made both colors stick out.

"Thanks. Well, I've gotta go meet Jasper. I'll see you there."

"See ya," Seth and I said.

When Alice left, I checked to make sure I had everything.

"Ok, this is it," I said with my hand on the doorknob.

"Yep." Seth's voice quivered slightly and his attitude seemed off.

"Nervous?"

"A little."

I assured him with a smile. "You'll be fine. _We'll_ be fine. I promise."

He sighed. "Ok, let's do this thang!"

And, he's back.

We walked out to my car and I let him drive since I didn't know where Mike lived.

When we got there, I could see Alice and the gang piling out of someone's Jeep.

Seth and I walked, arms linked.

I saw a glimpse of Edward's face and for a moment I wished I could be his date but right now Seth was more important to me.

The firs thing I heard when we walked in was,

"Is that Bella Swan and…_Seth?_"

I tried to put on my best sexy smile on my face as I stared at everyone.

We tried to lay back and enjoy the party for a bit until things started turning back to us.

"It's time," I whispered in Seth's ear.

We put on our best seductive looks and I tried to make it look like I was taunting up the stairs by crooking my finger.

As planned, everyone followed us.

When I found the bedroom I pulled Seth toward me and acted as if I were about to kiss him but shut the door before our mouth could touch.

"Now what?" Seth asked.

"Grunt," I whispered. "And make it convincing."

He made a sound in between a moan and groan and I was almost impressed by it.

"Oh, Seth," I moaned. I covered my mouth then when giggles threatened to spill out of my mouth. "_Ungh_." I took off my shoe and threw it at the door so it could make a loud thump.

"Ah, _baby_," Seth said through clenched teeth.

I panted. "Seth, I need you. I need you _now!_" I stood up on the bed and motioned for Seth to follow my lead.

I started switching my weight back on forth on my feet.

"Oh, Bella. You're so wet."

"Just go _in!_" I whimpered.

Seth grunted pretty loudly. "You're so tight!"

Soon we were both jumping like idiots on the bed.

"_Don't stop!_" I yelled.

"Wouldn't dream of it!"

"I'm so close!"

"Me too, baby."

I stifled my laughter once again. "Ok, ready for the big finale?" I asked, lowering my voice to a whisper.

"Yeah. Wait what?"

Before he could go any further, I punched him in the gut and he made the loudest moan ever just as I did.

I hopped off the bed and helped him down. "I didn't hit you too hard, did I?"

He shook his head. "Even if you did, I'm too happy to care."

I smiled.

"Thank you. How can I repay you?"

"Just be careful, ok?"

"Ok."

I kissed his cheek. "Wait, before you go…" I ruffled his hair so it looked like he had sex hair and did the same with mine.

Seth walked out first and all the guys cheered for him. And as he walked down the stairs and winked at him.

I saw Edward and Jasper there and I had to encourage myself that I was fine so I wouldn't run off.

_Just don't look them in the eye. Don't look them in the eye…_

Seth drove me home that night and thanked me once again.

I told him not to mention it.

I covered myself with my tan trench coat before I went inside. If Charlie saw me like this he'd kill me.

"Hey, Dad," I said while I closed the door.

"Hey, Bells. How was the party?"

"Humorous," I laughed.

Charlie eyed me suspiciously but then looked back to the screen. "Well, I'm glad you had fun."

"Yeah, me too." I walked up to my room and heard my phone beep.

I flipped it open and read the text from Edward.

_Heard you got luky 2nite ;) -E_

I sighed. I should've been prepared for this.

_**Uh yea I guess u could say that -B**_

_R u regretting it?_

_**Of course not its just…its complicated. Can we talk bout something else?**_

_Sure what should we talk about?_

_**Idk**_

_Ummmm…hey Emmett and I were talking about inviting everyone for a paintball fight 2morow. U in?_

I smiled. I have a date with Edward Cullen! Well, it's not a date, but it's close!

_**Sure sounds like fun**_

_Cool. I'll pik u up noon?_

_**Sounds good**_

_K I'll c u 2morow_

_**K**_

I was loving our little conversations before we slept.

_/-/-/-/_

At noon, I was wearing my usual wardrobe and I couldn't be happier.

My hair was up in a messy ponytail and I was excited about our paintball war.

Soon, Edward knocked on the door and I happily got into his car which was filled with his scent. I would swim in his sweat if I could.

"You ready?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded like the dork I was.

"Alright."

A couple minutes later, we arrived at a playing field with fences and trash cans, anything you could hide behind.

Edward helped me put my gear on and we split into teams.

Rosalie, Edward and I were one team and Jasper, Alice and Emmett were another.

When the game started, I hid behind one of the trashcans and put my gun through one of the holes, ready to fire.

When I saw Emmett, I let loose and had to cover my mouth from laughing out loud.

I got him close to the groin and he yelled,

"What the fuck? Are you trying to ruin my chances of having babies?"

When he turned around, I made a run for it.

While I was running, I managed to trip over something and I twisted my ankle into an odd angle which made me cry out in pain.

Emmett turned toward me and saw me cradling my ankle. He dropped his gun and called a time out as he ran toward me.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's just my ankle."

"Hey, is she ok?" Rosalie said coming up behind Emmett.

"Yeah, I think she sprained her ankle though." He untied my shoe and gently slid it off. "Yeah, definitely sprained."

"Bella, what happened?" Alice said as she raced over to my side.

"I'm fine."

The whole gang was surrounding me in a small circle.

"Should we take her to the hospital?" Jasper asked.

"No, let's just take her home," said Edward. "I can probably get Dad to fix her up." He easily picked me up in his arms even though I insisted he let me walk.

Edward carried me to his car and placed me in the passenger seat.

"So, how'd you sprain your ankle? Did Emmett get too competitive and start tripping people again?"

I laughed. "No, it wasn't his fault. It was just me being my usual uncoordinated self."

He chuckled. "I heard you got him in the dick."

I almost choked on my own tongue. "Uh, yea I did."

Edward and I laughed. It was so easy to talk with him.

"Maybe, next time we should go with something a little less dangerous."

I shook my head. "No, don't let me get in the way. Because if you do, you'll end up playing slow-motion tag. And even then I might end up falling."

He smiled at me and pulled up in the drive. Then he came to my side and picked me up again. This time I didn't argue because I got to smell him.

"You guys are back early," Esme called from the kitchen. But when she saw me dangling in her son's arms she gave us a confused look.

"Bella sprained her ankle," Edward explained. He put me down on the couch as Esme got Carlisle.

"Let's take a look," Carlisle said while examining my foot. "There is a slight sprain but I'm sure it will be fine by tomorrow. Just try not to walk on it for today."

I nodded.

"Oh, Bella, you should spend the night," Rosalie said. "That way you don't have to worry about getting home without walking."

"I can't, we have school tomorrow."

"So?" Alice asked in complete bewilderment. "We wake up tomorrow morning and go to school together. What's the big issue?"

I sighed. "Ok. Let me call Charlie." He didn't answer so I suspected he got called in to work. I left a message saying I wouldn't be home until tomorrow and that I'd be here. When I hung up, Alice started squealing and dancing.

"Is she always like this?" I laughed.

"Always," everyone said in unison.

"I'll go pick up your stuff. Give me your key."

I pulled it out of my pocket but kept it out of her reach. "Nothing inappropriate."

She frowned slightly. "Fine."

"Promise?"

"Yes! Now give me the damn key!"

I handed them to her and she was out in a flash.

"Jazz, I have no idea how you keep up with her," Edward laughed,

"That's funny, 'cause I was thinking the same thing just yesterday morning."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She sent me like, four text messages. One said which dress I had to wear for the party, the second one said how I should do my hair, the third one said how to do my make up and the fourth one said, never mind I'll just come over and do it myself."

Everyone laughed.

"I blame myself," Esme said as she entered the room. "I made the mistake of drinking coffee while pregnant with her."

I laughed so hard that I actually snorted and we all died after that.

When we finished laughing, Edward and I locked eyes for a moment but then I broke away before those green eyes could put me into a trance.

Soon, Alice came back with my stuff and she put it in the guest room.

At ten thirty, we all decided it was time for bed so we went to our respective rooms and got ready for the day ahead of us.

**Yay! That's the end of the chapter! I hoped you all enjoyed the fake sex thing! Lol wonder what's gonna happen in school tomorrow. Ooooooooh…**

**Don't forget to review!**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	6. Chapter 6

**WOOT! TIME FOR ANOTHER UPDATE! I hope you all enjoy it!**

The next morning, things went a little differently.

One, I had breakfast with the Cullens.

Two, everyone stared at Edward and I went we got out of the Volvo.

Three, everyone gave Seth loud claps and whistles and as for me…more staring.

I know that my friends were probably thinking the same things as everyone else but I liked the fact that they were trying not to let it bother them.

At lunch, while I was walking toward my table, someone pulled me off to the side.

"Uh, hi?" I greeted awkwardly.

"Sorry, you probably don't remember me but-"

"No, you're um, Jake, right?"

He nodded as he pushed his hair behind his ears, just like a girl would do. "Seth told me what you did for him."

I chuckled evilly and tried to smirk.

"No, he told me the truth. I was just wondering if you could do the same for me?"

Is he serious?

"Um…"

Jake continued to look at me with those big brown eyes and I just knew that it wasn't worth it to try.

Sighing in defeat, I said, "Fine, but you owe me."

"Thank you!" Jake hugged me and then skipped off to his friends.

_What the fuck, Swan? Don't you remember all the stress from Seth's screw up? Now you're welcoming more?_

I continued to curse myself as I walked toward the table.

"Hey, Bella," Edward said with that crooked grin.

"Hi," I said with a shaky breath.

Angela giggled lightly and I elbowed her to make her shut up.

"So, how's that ankle feeling?" he asked.

"Good."

He nodded.

"So, what were you and Jacob Black talking about?" Rose asked.

"Nothing, just stuff."

"What kinda stuff?"

"Homework and such."

She eyed me suspiciously but continued eating.

I mean, I knew they were my friends but who knows what they would do if I told them to truth? I couldn't trust anyone.

The rest of the day went just like that. One of my friends would try to sneak their way into finding out what I was doing with Jake but I wouldn't budge.

After school, I asked Seth where Jacob's locker was and I met him there.

"Hi, Bella!" Jake said with a huge grin.

"Hey. Do you have your cell on you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm wanna trade numbers so when I figure out how we're gonna do this, I'll call you."

"Ok." He put his number in my cell while I put mine in his.

After that, I left in a haste to get home. I was really frustrated and wanted to go home. I'd rather be in bed and suffer in silence other than pretending to give a damn about anything and talk to anyone.

When I got home, I quickly did my homework and then plopped down on the bed and took a minute to think through things.

One, there were people who were starting to get skeptical about me, which wasn't good.

Two, I had another "fuck" coming up and that would most likely heighten that confusion.

Three, I was falling for Edward. And I was restricted from him as long as I kept this thing up.

I stuffed my face in my pillow and screamed from the top of my lungs.

Why couldn't anything just go my way for once?

I must've feel asleep because when I opened my eyes, I was greeted with the gracious smell of sea food.

I walked down the stairs and saw that Charlie had ordered Chinese food.

"Sorry, I missed dinner," I apologized as I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cart.

"It's ok," he said as stood up to throw away his trash.

"You could've woken me up, you know."

"Yeah, but you looked like you needed your rest so I let you sleep."

I rolled my eyes at him.

As I continued to eat, I tried to come up with an idea for how to fake fuck Jake.

I didn't know any parties coming up and I sure as hell couldn't have one in this small house.

It would have to be in a place where no one could see us but could hear us.

It would have to be secluded yet obvious at the same time.

I ran my hand through my hair in exasperation as I rammed my mind for an idea.

Then it hit me.

A janitor's closet. While classes were changing, we'd sneak in and then when people start leaving, we walk out. _Yes!_ I am so good!

I dialed Jake's number and told him to get over here.

He lived all the way in the Quileute Res so it took him about a half hour to get here.

When he got here, I knew I couldn't let him just walk in the front door. Charlie wouldn't allow it.

One, he was a boy and I didn't have to time to make up some ridiculous lie about how him being my partner.

Two, it was a school night.

So I carefully stepped out onto the roof and told Jake to climb up.

He may be gay but he had _huge_ biceps so I knew he wouldn't have a problem.

"Sorry, it took me so long," Jake said as he crawled in through the window.

I shrugged. "Doesn't matter."

"So what's the plan?"

Tomorrow after school, we go shopping. Because if we're gonna do this, wearing yoga pants and pink tank tops isn't gonna emphasize the fact that you're not gay.

He nodded.

"Then, on Wednesday, will be the day. What's the least important class you have?"

"Math, I guess," he answered.

"Ok, when do you have that class?" Please say seventh, please say seventh!

"Seventh."

Hallelujah! "Great! Ok, so at the end of sixth, we meet at the nearest janitor's closet and we just sit there until the next bell rings. Then we walk out and then it'll be done."

"But, how will everyone know that we had sex?"

"Trust me. They'll know."

He nodded. "Ok. Well, I should get home if I wanna make in time for my curfew."

I lifted a brow. "It's only seven thirty."

"Yeah."

"Oh my god, when's your curfew?" I asked incredulously.

"Eight."

My eyes widened. "Seriously?"

"Well, on school nights anyway. On the weekends it's eleven."

I shrugged. "Understandable."

He nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"After school," I added just as he crawled out of my room.

Then, I picked up the phone and called Alice. It didn't even ring before she answered.

"Hey, Bella!"

"How'd you do that?" I asked in surprise.

"Do what?"

"The phone didn't even ring!"

"I just had a feeling." (A/N: did I mention that everyone was human in the summary?)

"A feeling. Right. Well, I was wondering if we could go shopping again."

"You need new clothes already? I mean, don't get me wrong, I love shopping. But it hasn't even been a week. What's going on with you? Ever since we mentioned that party, you've been acting weird."

I swallowed hard. "I don't know what your talking about."

"C'mon, Bells. You can tell me. I can keep a secret."

I sighed. "Ok, but you have to swear you won't tell anyone."

"Cross my heart."

I bit my lip and prepared myself for what was about to happen. "Ok. You know how Seth was getting bullied by everyone?"

"Yeah."

"It was because he was gay. And he asked me for advice and I told him to pretend he was straight. So a couple minutes after that, he comes to my house and asks me to go out with him.

"So, we ended up going to the party together and faked the whole sex thing."

It was silent on the other end.

"Alice?"

"Oh my god," she whispered.

I sighed. "I know it's gross but-"

"What? Gross? Bella, that's the nicest thing I've ever heard of!"

I was taken aback. "Seriously?"

"Yeah! Bella, that's nothing to be ashamed of! That's so sweet! Why didn't you tell us?"

"Well, don't take this the wrong way, but I don't know you guys. I mean, I just met you guys a week ago. I wasn't sure if one of you would go running around telling my secret."

"We wouldn't d-" she stopped for a moment. "Well, on second thought, Emmett would. It's a good thing you didn't tell him."

I laughed.

"Well, I don't wanna tell the rest of them and leave Emmett out, 'cause that's just rude."

"Right," I agreed.

"But I don't wanna risk it and tell Emmett either. How 'bout you tell them whenever we get a hold on duct tape and ropes for Emmett?"

"Alice!" I laughed.

"I'm just joking. I'll keep it a secret for as long as you need me to."

"Thanks, Ali. So does that mean you'll take us shopping?"

"Yeah! As a matter of fact, if any more guys ask for your help I want you to immediately tell me so we can be a team! Who else are you taking?"

"Jacob Black."

"Ah. Ok, I'll take you. Did the two of you agree on a time?"

"Yeah, tomorrow after school. Is that ok?"

"Perfect. I'll go ask my parents if I can use their credit ca-"

"No, Alice, I'm paying this time and you can't stop me."

"Bella, there's no way in hell I'm letting you pay."

Another argument emerged and I won. I should win a gold medal because that girl can fight! Of course, then she ordered me not to tell anyone that there was someone out there that was more stubborn than she is because she lived on the fact that no one could beat her.

_/-/-/-/_

The next morning, I woke up extremely happy. Alice knew about my secret and she was still my best friend.

Now, I wanted to tell everyone else and see their reaction but I wasn't sure if I really was ready.

I shook my head from those thoughts and focused on finishing my morning routine.

When I arrived at the school, I saw Edward smiling at me so I gave him a small wave and he gave me a small nod.

He walked in with the rest of the guys and I did the same with Angela and Ben.

On the way to homeroom, I got glares from Tanya, Jessica and Lauren but I didn't let it bother me. Because in their minds, I was probably getting my sex than them.

I almost laughed out loud at that.

Then at lunch, I was pulled aside by Jake again.

"Hey, are we still on after school?" he asked.

"Yep. Alice is gonna take us to the mall in Seattle."

"Alice? Alice _Brandon?_"

I nodded.

"Can I trust her?"

"Definitely. She helped me with Seth too."

He smiled a toothy grin. "Ok, thanks again."

I nodded. "No problem." Then I walked back to the table to see Alice smiling widely at me and everyone else looking at her like she was crazy.

"Are we missing something?" Eric asked.

Alice and I shrugged.

After school, just like Alice promised, the three of us went shopping.

Thankfully, on my part, Alice skipped me and went straight to Jake. But that didn't stop my aching feet.

"God, I feel like my legs are gonna collapse from under me," Jake moaned.

"Ditto."

"You guys are babies," Alice laughed in front of us. "Now let's go to Journey's and get you some epic sneaks."

"Sneaks?" Jake asked with a confused look. "Sneaks at what?" Then he gasped. "Sneaks at the next episode of _Gilmore Girls_?"

I started to giggle and tried to stop but then that started to turn into full out laughter.

And then I thought I saw Alice's shoulders shaking slightly but I couldn't be sure because I was laughing so hard my eyes were starting to water.

"_What_ is so damn funny?" Jacob asked irritated.

That sent my into hysterics. I think I snorted too. I almost fell to my knees trying to catch my breath. Luckily Jake caught me.

"Bella, take a breath," Alice laughed.

I forced myself to stop laughing and took deep breath. "Ok, I'm good."

"What did I say?" he asked.

"Sneaks are slang for sneakers."

"Oh. How was I supposed to know?"

I heard Alice laugh lightly but she covered it with a cough.

"It's ok. Let's just go before one of us bursts a gut."

An hour later, we were heading back to Jake's house. He did a shortened fashion show for us and we were pleased with what we saw.

After we put everything away in his closet, Alice mentioned something about his hair.

After we argued for about ten minutes, he finally agreed to let Alice cut his hair.

I had no idea Alice knew how to cut hair but she turned out to be really good at it. Apparently, she used to have long hair and cut it when she was a freshman.

When she was finished, Jacob looked _hot_. He was still wearing his skin tight shirt so it showed off his muscles and his hair was…_wow._ But it was nothing like Edward's.

His stood up every which way so everyday it looked like he had sex hair. But he made it work somehow.

I shook those thoughts away and focused on Jake. We went over our plan one more time and then we were off.

After I dropped Alice off, I drove home. It was just before seven when I got in. I expected Charlie to be home but he wasn't.

I shrugged and started dinner.

When I finished, he walked through the door.

"Hey, I was just about to call you to see what was taking you so long," I called.

"Sorry, we've got a new trainee. I swear, I never knew people could be so stupid."

I laughed at that. "Well, I'm sorry you had such a bad time."

"Ah, no biggie. It's always like this."

Before I went to sleep, I was texting Edward again.

_Do I get to know what happened at lunch today? -E_

_**Seriously Edward idk what ur talking about -B**_

I knew that wouldn't help but it was worth a shot.

_C'mon plz?_

_**There's nothing 2 tell. Did u ask alice? Maybe she has an idea of what the hell ur talking about**_

_*sigh* fine b like that. So what's happening? Did u break up with Seth?_

Uh-oh, I knew this would get complicated.

_**Um yea y?**_

_Cuz I saw you hangin out with Jacob and I got curious. R u 2 together now?_

_**Uh yea u could say that**_

That's it. Now he thinks I'm a slut. Nice work on my part, huh?

_Oh cool._

_**Yea**_

_So u like guys with long hair? Lol_

_**What? No! lol it's not just his hair. Its everything. He's nice and…u probably don't wanna experience girl talk. I'll save it for rose and alice and angela.**_

_Yea ur right. I don't wanna hear girl talk. But I'm glad that u found it comfortable enough 2 tell me about it : )_

I found myself smiling at that. Even though I didn't like Jacob like that, it was wonderful that I knew that I could talk to him. Even if I am pretending to be a slut.

_**Thnx that means a lot 2 me**_

_It means a lot 2 u? isn't that my line?_

_**Lol well I just stole it. What r u gonna do about it?**_

Instantly my clit started throbbing. I wanted him to talk dirty to me. I wanted him to be rough with me. _I wanted him._

Pull it together, Swan!

_Nothing lol_

_**Wuss ;)**_

_U r such a tease lol well we should get some rest. School nite remember?_

_***sigh* unfortunately. I'll talk 2 u 2morrow**_

_K_

I lay in bed with dirty thoughts of him.

_Edward._

_Edward in bed._

_Edward in bed with me._

_Edward in bed with me riding him._

Before I could sleep, I had to get to my release.

I slowly lowered my hand from my breasts down my stomach and over my covered crotch, pretending it was Edward instead of me.

My hand carefully stroked the seam that held my jeans together. I moaned as I did that.

Then they unbuttoned my pants and pulled the zipper down.

I pulled them down to my ankles and then tossed them into the hamper.

Sliding underneath my underwear, I gently stroked my hot folds which made me moan again.

Up and down, up and down.

"God, _Edward_," I muttered.

I pushed my two fingers all the way in and had to bite my tongue from crying out.

It was then when I realized I had something better. I reached into my shoebox and took out my vibrating dildo.

I turned it on and I think my eyes rolled back when I replaced my fingers with it.

"_Ugh_, Edward I'm so close."

I switched it so it would judder harder.

"Oh, god!" I whimpered.

I squinted my eyes shut as I felt that familiar knot in my stomach. I grabbed my pillow and slammed it over my face as I moaned loudly.

I shuddered as my orgasm forced its way out.

I turned the vibrator off and placed it back into its hidden place. If Charlie ever found out about that, I would be dead.

After that, I didn't bother dressing into my pajamas. I had never had an orgasm that dynamic before. And quite frankly, I was exhausted.

Maybe it was because I pictured Edward doing it? I scoffed. Like that should surprise me. He's probably better than that.

My folds warmed again and I had to think of something completely and utterly revolting to make it go away.

Lauren Mallory's voice. Cue shudder here.

After that, I fell asleep thinking of Edward.

**And that's it! Now let's get something straight. I don't own a vibrator so I have no idea how to use one. I'm not even sure if there really is a switch on there lol.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Review if you wanna watch **_**Gilmore Girls**_** with Jake!**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok! Time for chapter seven! I hope you all like it!**

I woke up the next morning still feeling the slightest bit fatigue from last night's release.

After showering, I noticed that my black eye was healing. It almost looks like I'm wearing lots of eye shadow. But of course I don't so I covered it up anyway.

Thoughts of Edward came back to me and the more I tried to push him out the more he came into my head.

But how could I _not_ have him in my head? Maybe it was because I wanted _his_ head in my…

_OK, that's enough Swan!_

I sighed audibly and tried to get out of the house without any thoughts of You-Know-Who.

Soon, I was in my car and driving to school. As I parked in my usual space I saw the bronzed-haired god leaning against his car watching my every move.

The butterflies made themselves into my stomach as I stared at him through the rearview mirror.

I got out of the car with shaky legs and grabbed my bag.

Edward sent me his signature grin and I swear I just wanted to jump his bones right then.

_RIIIIIIIIING!_

Oh fuck you, stupid bell.

I made my way inside and sat next to Angela as usual.

"Oh my god, did you see Jacob's hair today? And his _clothes!_ He's so friggin' hot!"

We were sent into a fit of giggles. "Yeah, I saw. His biceps are huge!"

"I know!"

I stared at her with a smug grin. "Should I tell Eric about this?"

She rolled her eyes. "Silly Bella. Just because you're on a diet, doesn't mean you can't look at the menu."

I laughed again.

Our morning periods weren't any different than usual. Then lunch.

Angele walked ahead with Eric and Alice somehow found her way next to me.

"Hey, Bella!" she chirped.

"Hey, Ali." I sighed as I saw everyone staring at me in the halls.

"What's the matter?"

I lowered my voice so no one could hear but her. "It's just…I dunno. I guess I always thought that pretending to lose my virginity would be a little more special. But apparently it's not."

"Who cares what everyone else thinks? You're doing this for a good reason and whoever has a problem that can go fuck a tree."

We laughed all the way to the cafeteria.

When I saw Jake, I winked at him discreetly. He smiled back.

We sat down at the table and I was met with bright green eyes.

Edward was smiling and I couldn't help but smile back.

I saw fire light in his eyes and every part of me burned for his touch.

I forced myself to look away and heard the girls laughing softly a light blush covered my cheeks.

_/-/-/-/_

At the end sixth period, Jacob and I met at the end of the hall and in front of the janitor's closet as we planned.

"Hey," I greeted with a burst of excitement. This part must've been the best part of the whole thing.

Jake showed me a big toothy grin and said, "This is gonna be so much fun!"

"I know!"

When people started filing out of classes, I pushed Jake seductively into the closet and this part was easy because all we had to do was moan for about two minutes and then everyone was supposed to be in class.

So we just sat there and when we heard someone walk outside in the hallway to go the bathroom or get a drink, we'd start up again.

When the next bell rang, I made Jake put his shirt on inside out and backwards. He didn't really understand but I told him it was for the best. Then I messed up his hair and sent him out as I flicked a few strands of my hair out of place so it mimicked his.

After school, Alice praised me for my work by text.

_Whatever u did wrkd every1 thinks u did it -Alice_

_**Couldn't hav done it witout u ;) -B**_

I placed all my things in the car and drove home.

I was heading to my room when Charlie called me into the living room.

"Yeah?"

He glared at me. "I just got a call from your teacher."

Panic soared through me and it was all I could do to keep a skeptical expression on my face. "What about?"

"She said you skipped class. What happened? That isn't like you."

I sighed in relief. I thought it was something about Jake and I…doing stuff.

"No, um I wasn't feeling well so I went to the nurse's office and I guess I forgot to tell my teacher," I lied.

He nodded. "Ok, good. Are you feeling any better?"

I nodded. Then I was up in my room and started my homework.

Before I went to sleep, Edward and I had our usual texting session.

_So u and Jake huh?- E_

_**Yea I guess- B**_

_U make it sound like it's a bad thing…everything alright?_

_**Yea everythings fine**_

_There's something ur not telling me…_

He knew me too well.

_**I know. I wanna tell u but I'm not sure if I can**_

_U can tell me anything bella_

I sighed.

_**Just give me some time k?**_

_Ok. O guess what?_

_**What?**_

_I got my biology class switched._

My attention was firing now.

_**What class r u in now?**_

_Yours_

_**SWEET! Now I don't hav to b alone lol**_

_Haha well I'm glad I get to keep u company_

_**Me too**_

_Well we should get some sleep. I'll see u tomorrow…in biology_

_**Lol ok c u in biology**_

_/-/-/-/_

Thursday was pretty much the same. The jocks and the whores glared and that left the rest of the students just to stare at me blankly.

It was very uncomfortable but I was learning to deal.

On Friday, however, things went a little crazy.

At lunch, I was getting suspicious stares from everyone even though they tried to hide it.

Even Edward. But when I looked up at him he would smile at me and I tried to smile back but I think it turned out to be a grimace.

Then in biology, I still got the occasional glance from Edward. But it didn't feel right. It was like the ones I've been getting at lunch.

Eventually the class was told to line up in the aisle. I wasn't sure was what was about to happen but I didn't question it.

"Ok, class," the teacher started, "we're going to be doing a blood type test."

My breath hitched in my throat.

"Let me demonstrate on Mike."

I swallowed hard and braced myself.

_Just take deep breaths. In and out, in and out…_

But of course that did no help.

The minute I saw blood gush out of his fingertip the room started spinning. I think I may have swayed against Edward but I couldn't concentrate on anything for the life of me.

And then everything went black.

_/-/-/-/_

I woke up in the nurse's office.

I sighed audibly as I sat up. I ran a hand through my hair and looked over to find Edward.

"Hey," I said awkwardly.

He smiled. "Hey, yourself." He stood up and sat on the bed with me.

I moved over so he could fit. I lay my had on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around me.

I was rewarded with his husky smell and a hint of tobacco.

"What happened?" he asked lightly.

I sighed again. "It's just this thing with blood. Whenever I see it I freak out. Well, more like _pass_ out."

He chuckled. "Well I'm glad you're ok. You scared me."

"I'm sorry."

He squeezed my shoulder slightly in forgiveness.

"What time is it?"

He pulled out his phone and said, "It's almost the end of school."

My eyes widened. "I've been out for a whole hour?"

"Forty-five minutes."

I sighed. "Well that's a record-breaker."

He laughed once again. "C'mon, I'll walk you out."

Right on cue the last bell rang and I could hear students walking out of classes.

Edward walked me to my car and told me he'd text me later tonight.

I smiled at him. Texting him was nothing like talking to him in person but I'd take all I could get.

After I finished my homework, I was about to start dinner until Alice called.

"Hey, Ali," I answered.

"Uh, can I tell you something without you being mad at me?"

I immediately tensed. "What is it?" I asked warily.

"Um, I think I may have said something to Rose that involves your secret and now she keeps bugging me about it and I don't wanna tell them without you."

I sighed. I guess it had to happen one way or another. "Ok, I'll be right down."

I left money on the table in case Charlie came home before I did.

I hopped into the car and raced over to the Cullen Estate.

When I arrived, I lifted my hand to knock but Alice had already opened the door and dragged me in.

We stepped into the family room with everyone wearing waiting faces.

"Uh, hi?" I meant it to be a greeting but it came out more like a question.

"You wanna tell us what the big secret is?" Rose asked.

I swallowed hard. Rosalie was a very intimidating person as it is so to see an annoyed Rosalie was just scary.

"Um…"

Edward smiled encouraging smile at me which helped slightly but I was still nervous.

"Just ignore Rosalie, everyone else does," Jasper said with a slight southern drawl.

Suddenly I was hit with a rush of…calm.

"You know how everyone thinks that I've been fucking Seth and Jacob?" I began.

Everyone nodded.

"It's not true. We faked it. The jocks were bullying the two of them because they were gay. So we came up with a plan to pretend to have sex so they would stop. And that's pretty much all there is."

They were all silent for a moment.

Emmett was the first to break it with his booming laughter. And soon everyone else was laughing too.

It was contagious and I couldn't help but laugh as well.

"See I told you they would be ok with it," Alice said.

I smiled at her. Never bet against Alice.

"That's so nice yet so funny!" Rose said through her giggles.

"I said the same thing!" Alice replied.

"So what, now your just open for business?" Emmett asked.

I shrugged. "I only meant for it to only be for Seth but then Jake asked me for his help and I told him I would. I wouldn't really say I was open for business."

"I dunno," Jazz cut in, "if you haven't noticed, there are lots of um…_gentlemen_ attending our school."

"Really?"

They all nodded.

I groaned internally. Hopefully that wouldn't happen.

I looked at the time and figured I should get home.

"Oh, c'mon Bells!" Emmett whined. "Stay a little longer." He pouted.

I sighed. I wasn't sure if Alice's was better or his. But either way I gave.

"Sure why not." If Charlie wanted to know where I was he could just call.

Emmett, Jazz and I played Halo and whipped both of their pretty asses while the rest cheered me on.

"Oh it's Game On!" Emmett yelled.

Jazz decided to stay out for a few rounds since Emmett and I were concentrated on each other.

He beat me a few times but my wins still outnumbered his.

Then when we got bored, Edward and I played Guitar Hero.

We both played on expert but he was way better than me. He got every song perfect while I would miss part of the solo or maybe the chorus.

But either way we had fun.

"A little while longer" turned into the rest of the night as we went back to the family room to watch a movie.

First we watched a horror movie and I hid my face at all the gory parts and the scary parts but he never said anything so I guessed he was alright with it.

When that was over, Jasper pulled out a movie everyone could enjoy.

Rush Hour 3.

We all laughed at Chris Tucker dancing and singing to Prince. But I couldn't help but sing along with him.

"_Do me baby, like you've never done before._" Then I stood up and tried to hit the high note but of course my voice cracked and we all laughed.

I sat down next to Edward, still laughing at my inability of singing and continued watching the movie.

I must've fallen asleep because when I woke up I was in Edward's arms.

"Wha times it?" I mumbled.

He chuckled slightly and lay me down on the bed. "Sleep, my Bella."

I was sure I'd been dreaming by then. There was no way Edward Cullen would call me _his_ Bella. No matter how many times I wished he would.

**Ok, that's the end of that chapter. I hoped you all enjoyed it! Review if you wanna see Bella and Edward singing Prince!**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok guys! It's time for chapter eight! Last day of August! Oh no! Where has the summer gone? Oh well. I guess we'll have to wait another nine months for it to come back. Oh god…nine…**_**freaking**_**…**_**MONTHS!**_** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I'M GOING INSANE! AAAAAH! Oh wait…Christmas vacation…I'm better now 8D**

**Lol anyway, let's get back to Bella and Edward, shall we?**

**ENJOY!**

I woke up the next morning to the greatest smell. A smell I knew all too well.

Edward.

As I turned over, I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

Edward Cullen, aka Panty Dropper, was lying on the bed with me staring at me with smoldering emerald green eyes.

"Hey."

_Hey? Bella! This man is a gorgeous sex god and all you can give him is a "Hey."? WHAT THE HELL?_

He gave me my favorite crooked grin. "Hey."

It was then that I realized something odd. "Not to sound rude but why were we practically spooning each other?"

Edward laughed loudly. "We weren't spooning, Bella. I was at least six inches away from you."

I rolled my eyes.

"Well, when I put you to bed last night, you gave me quite a performance."

I raised a brow. "What are you talking about?"

He smiled wider as he continued to explain. "While you were sleeping, you were singing Prince songs all night."

I gasped. "No way. You're lying, don't lie to me."

"I would never lie to you. Bella."

My name rolled off his tongue easily and if I weren't so caught up in the sleep-singing thing I probably would've melted.

I covered my face with my hands as a dark blush flooded my cheeks. "Oh my god, I am so embarrassed, I could just die," I said with a muffled voice.

Edward chuckled next me and removed my hands from my face which only caused my face to get redder. "Don't do that. I think it's cute when you blush."

Is he trying to make my face explode.

"Stop complimenting me, you're only making it worse." I cast my eyes downward only for Edward to force me to look at him again.

He tilted my chin up slightly. "You don't see yourself clearly."

I sighed. "You know, everyone keeps telling me that. It's starting to get old."

"That's because it's true."

"It's not. I'm so…_plain_."

"Plain? Why on earth would you think you're plain?"

"Hm, let's see. Brown hair, brown eyes pale skin. Is that really so attractive?"

"Not in the dark."

"Huh?"

"In the dark, you're eyes start to turn a gold-ish color. And do you know how much money people spend to get your hair color? And your skin type? I know tons of women who would _kill_ to have porcelain skin like you."

I wanted to tell him he was lying. God, how much I wanted to tell him. But as I stared into those perfect little emeralds, all I could see was the truth. And that's when it hit me.

I was completely and utterly falling in love. And I was almost certain that I was falling alone.

"Um, thanks?" That was the best I could do. I mean, what do you really say to someone after they say that?

Edward smiled. "Your welcome. Now let's get downstairs before Emmett eats all the food."

I was relieved that this conversation was over. Because all he was doing was making things worse for me. Every breath I took, every word he said…the faster I fell. And I wasn't exactly sure if I was ready to hit the concrete yet.

The human body can only take so much pain. And I'd like to be mentally prepared before that pain really kicks in.

So Edward and I walked down to the second floor and into the kitchen.

I sat down next to Rose and Alice.

Emmett was in the kitchen making his "special" pancakes.

"So," Rose started, "you and Edward, huh?"

"What?" I inquired.

"C'mon, Bells," Alice chirped. "We know the two of you slept together."

"We _slept_ together?"

_Well duh, Bella! You woke up next to him!_

Well, how was I supposed to know? The only thing he told me was that I was singing in my sleep. Did that mean he got absolutely no sleep at all? Ugh, what's _wrong_ with me?

Rose and Alice laughed.

"Don't try and play coy with us."

"I'm serious," I half laughed. "Nothing happened between us."

"Edward!" Emmett boomed. "Go sit down with Jazz and the girls!"

I looked over and saw Jasper ogling Alice with a glint in his eyes. It made me smile to see how much they enjoyed each other.

Rose looked away from the two in the kitchen and looked back at me. "Bella, you really expect us that nothing happened?"

"Yes, because it's true! You-"

"Ew! Bro, you wanna put _blueberries_ in my pancakes? Dude! Pancakes aren't supposed to be made out of a salad!" Emmett yelled, yet again.

We were getting better and better at blocking out the two cook stooges in the other room.

"You can ask Edward himself. Nothing happened," I continued.

"Whatever," Alice sighed. "I'll get the story somehow."

"Dude! Do I tell you how to play piano? How to pour your soul out into the keys?" Emmett growled.

"No," Edward answered.

"Then get your friggin hands away from _my_ pancakes!"

_Thud thud_

Edward walked out into the dining room rubbing his right shoulder and then sitting down next to me with a pout.

I had to stifle my laughter. He looked so cute when he did that.

"Edward, what happened between you and Bella last night?" Rosalie asked as she sent a glare my way.

"Nothing. I carried her to the guest room and then when she started singing Prince songs," he paused to laugh, "I ended up next to her as she sang."

I blushed again as everyone laughed.

"And when she started singing When The Doves Cry, she literally said,

_I can't remember this part, this is what it sounds like, when the doves cry!_"

I couldn't help but laugh. Renee used to listen to that song all the time and still I couldn't remember the words.

When Emmett served breakfast, Alice moved over next to Jasper and he started whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

At first it was cute. But now it kind of getting annoying. I had to fight the urge to gag.

The pancakes were amazingly good and I kept telling him that the entire time we ate.

But of course, it would've been better if those blueberries were added. But I decided to keep that part out.

"By the way, did you get any sleep last night, Edward?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. But I made sure not to get a lot because I didn't wanna miss your private concert."

I rolled my eyes as he chuckled.

Carlisle and Esme came home that afternoon to find Emmett and I playing Grape Toss as Edward kept track of many grapes were hit and missed.

I grabbed another grape and tossed it again and Emmett caught it perfectly in his mouth.

"Wow, you guys are up to twenty-three in a row."

The two of us smiled as I tossed another one.

"Another hit!"

Alice cheered in her little blue cheerleading outfit. I asked her where she got it and she said she had it in her closet for a while.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to know how she got a hold of that.

But unfortunately, we had to stop and forty-one because we ran out of grapes.

Then my phone rang.

I excused myself and answered it by the back door.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bells."

"Oh hey, Dad. What's up?"

"Well, there's somebody here to see you but since you're over at the Cullen's, I'm guessing, I decided to call you."

"Oh, ok."

"Hey, Bella, I'm Sam Utley."

Sam, Sam, Sam…why does that sound familiar? Oh yeah! The boy who wore yoga pants at Jakes birthday party! Ah, now I remember. Oh great, he probably wants my help now, doesn't he?

"Hi," I said as I tried to sound upbeat.

"Um, I know you don't know me but-"

"You're friends with Jake and Seth," I finished.

"Yeah. And Jake-"

"Told you what I did for him and you want me to do the same for you," I finished, yet again.

"Yeah. So whattaya say?"

No. "Yes." What?

"Really?"

"Yeah, but we have to go shopping first. From what I've seen so far, your wardrobe isn't really gonna help convince people right. Are you free tomorrow?"

"Actually no. I have to take my little brother to the dentist. What about Monday?"

"Can't, I have to study for a calculus test." God knows I'd be lucky to pull out with a C.

"Ok, um the only time I can think of is now."

"Um, hold on a second."

"Sure."

I walked back into the family room and called for Alice.

She looked up.

"You feel like shopping today?"

"Bella, I _always_ feel like shopping! It's so fun! Do you have another client?"

I laughed at her choice of words. "Yeah, and he for the rest of the week he's filled with stuff to do and he only has today to go."

"Yeah, let's go!"

"Can I come?" Rosalie asked.

"Sure, I could use all the help I can get." I put the phone back to my ear. "Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Meet me at the mall in a couple of minutes."

"Ok. Thanks again, Bella."

"No problem."

When I hung up and stopped my façade and groaned. "You were right, Emmett. I'm officially in business."

His booming laughter echoed throughout the house and I couldn't help but wonder how long it would be before everyone needed hearing aids.

After changing, the three of us left to the mall in Rosalie's red Mercedes.

As we drove, Alice and Rose chatted about everything while I sat in the back and glared at nothing.

"Bells, are you ok?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, you're a little quiet," Rose said as she looked at me through the rearview mirror.

"I'm fine," I answered.

"Then why do you look like you wanna tear the armrest to shreds?" the little pixie giggled.

"I'm just kinda frustrated at the moment."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No, I'm more of a…suffer in silence type."

"You'd feel a lot better if you just rant. That's what I do," Rose suggested.

I took a deep breath. "This is ridiculous! I didn't know there could be so many gay people in one town! And this is Forks! It's pretty damn small! So what? Half of the people who live here are _gay?_ What the hell? And why do they need _my_ help? It's not that hard to be straight! I've done it for about sixteen years! It's easy! And when they ask me I wanna say no but apparently, my brain won't except that. So it says yes! And goddamnit! I just wish that I could drop this already! I don't wanna be known as the girl who FUCKS GAY MEN!"

I panted slightly. That was a lot of ranting and raving in a short amount of time. But I felt so much lighter now.

"Wow, that felt good."

Alice and Rose erupted in laughter.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know where that came from," I stuttered.

"It…it's ok," Rose said through her laughs. "That's gotta be the best rant I've ever heard."

"I know right! Damn, Bella, I didn't know you could be so bad!"

"It's just really annoying. I didn't mean for all this to happen. I just wanted to help out one friend and now it seems I'm gonna be getting pretty much everybody now."

"I know, sweetie," Rose sighed. "But you're helping lots of people right now. I'm sure they appreciate it greatly."

"Psh, they better."

Sam was waiting by the entrance when we arrived so I just let Alice and Rose drag him everywhere.

It was a little mean to do that to him but I wasn't enjoying giving up my free time to help out some wimpy-ass gays.

Not that there's anything wrong with them, I just didn't know it was possible to be any more vulnerable than a baby.

A couple hours later, Sam was practically leaning all his weight on me as we walked back to our cars.

"Can I call you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sure," Sam called from his car.

"Alright. I'll figure something out, ok?"

"Kay."

When we got back to the house, Edward asked me how the shopping was.

"Agitating," was my answer.

He chuckled next to me. "So what do you wanna do? Jazz and Alice are gonna watch a movie and Rose and Emmett…well they're being Rose and Emmett."

I laughed. It was amazing how his presence could make all my nerves go away. "I want to have a rematch on Guitar Hero."

He cackled evilly. "You're so going down."

"We'll see about that."

The two of us raced upstairs and into the game room.

**Ok, that's it for now. And before we go, I'd like to that one of my reviewers named jay. You definitely boosted up my reviews so I thank you for that. I hoped you and everyone else liked this chapter.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello people on computers! Say hello to the ninth chapter! I hope you enjoy this one! BEGIN!**

Edward and I played a couple of rounds of Guitar Hero and somehow I managed to beat him on expert.

I was starting to think he let me win but every time I brought it up, he'd deny it.

"So, what should we do now?" he asked as he turned the system off.

I shrugged. "Talk. I feel like I don't know anything about you."

"Ok." He plopped down in the bed next to me looking straight up to the ceiling. Then he looked at me. "Join me."

I smiled and lay down next to him. I closed my eyes inhaled his scent deeply.

There wasn't a lot of words to describe it. It was just…_him_.

"May I start?" he asked lightly.

"Of course."

"What's your favorite gem?"

"Emeralds," I said immediately. A smile formed upon my lips. "Yours?"

"Topaz. Your turn."

I nodded. "Um, what was freshman year like for you?" I needed to know how to get past Tanya and Lauren and Jessica. "I mean, were the girls always like…I don't know how to put it in words."

Edward sighed. "No. They weren't always the way they were." He laughed humorlessly. "They actually used to be my best friends when we were younger."

"Seriously?"

He nodded. "I'm not proud of it, but I was."

We talked about nothing and everything. I found out that we liked almost all the same music.

Classic rock was one of the many categories of music we shared all of the same songs.

When there was a break in our conversation I started thinking about our nightly text sessions.

"Edward, can I ask you one more thing?"

"Go ahead," he said as he started playing with a strand of hair.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" I looked at him with curiosity. I've always wanted to see his point of view on things and this was my chance. "I mean with me pretending to have…_it_."

He smiled at me. "Yes. I think that it's very empathetic. I wouldn't be able to handle it. It's too much pressure."

I nodded. "It is a lot of pressure." Sighing heavily, I looked up at the ceiling and thought about how much I wish I could cuddle up next to him and have all my frustrations taken away.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I hate this. I only meant to do it for Seth because he was my friend and I felt bad for him. But now it's like I can't get out of it."

"Just say no."

I scoffed. "I mean, I don't mind helping them but it's like they get all the rewards but I get nothing but hatred. I don't understand it."

"You know what I think?"

I looked over at him.

"I think that you're the nicest and the most beautiful person on earth. And whoever can't see that is a douche."

I laughed.

"I'm serious," he laughed. "I've never seen anyone who cared so much for mere _strangers_."

"I guess I'm just too nice."

He shook his head. "You're wrong. If everyone cared the way you did, this world would be paradise."

I smiled. "Thanks."

His eyes darkened slightly. They traveled slowly down to my throat and then to my waist. Then they came back up to my face but lingered on my mouth.

My skin tingled everywhere he looked as he continued his pattern. Then he looked back into my eyes and my breath hitched.

My heart ached for his touch. I wanted to kiss him so much then but the moment was over when Emmett called us down for dinner.

I told everyone that I couldn't stay, that I had to feed Charlie.

On my way home, I stopped when I saw a store that had a sign that said:

_HELP WANTED_

I needed a few extra bucks anyway. So, I got out of my car and walked to the front of the store.

The store name was Newton's and I tried to think of why that name sounded so familiar.

Oh yes, Mike Newton. Was this his parent's store?

I shrugged and walked in.

I saw a middle aged woman standing behind the desk with blonde hair.

"Hello, dear," she greeted.

"Hi," I said awkwardly. "Um, I saw your sign and I thought that maybe I could get an application or something?"

"No need for that. Come into the backroom and I'll ask you a few questions."

I followed her into the back of the store and into a room that looked like a big storage closet.

She asked me a lot of questions about my age and my school and my work ethnics.

When she was done, she told me that I could start next weekend and I'd work on Saturday nights and Sunday mornings which sounded fair.

When I got home and bounced in the door and skipped into the kitchen.

"Someone's a little happy," Charlie said as he emerged from the living room.

"Yep!" I turned around so I could look at him. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I got a job!"

"Really? Where?"

"It's at Newton's. And it's so easy! All I have to do is ring up stuff and I only work for a few hours every weekend."

"Wow, how much do you get paid?"

"Well, I work for five hours every weekend and I get paid five bucks an hour so, I'll have fifty dollars by next Monday."

He nodded in approval. "Nice job, Bells."

After dinner, I went upstairs and Edward and I talked again before bed.

_/-/-/-/_

The next day, I told Edward all about my new job and he praised me profusely.

It was just the two of us that day. Alice was dragging Jasper around the mall, Emmett and Rosalie were at the movies and Carlisle and Esme were both working.

We just lounged around the house watching TV and talking.

"Have I ever showed you our library?" Edward asked suddenly.

"You have a library?"

"Yeah, come look."

I followed him to the second floor and into the room in the front.

"Here it is."

It was huge. It was bigger than any library I've ever seen.

"What do you think?" Edward asked.

"I think it's amazing!" I said with a smile. "I've never seen so many books in my life. I could die a happy woman now."

He chuckled.

"Are you laughing at me?" I asked with a fake scowl.

"Not _at_ you. More like _because_ of you. You'd think that you were staring at diamonds. Or maybe I should say emeralds."

I smirked. "Well, they are, aren't they? Isn't there something you love like that? And don't say watching TV or something ridiculous like that."

He rolled his eyes. "It's like you know me already," he said as he packed as much sarcasm as humanly possible. And then some.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I'll find that one thing. Don't doubt my skills, Mr."

That feeling came back to me as I looked at him. That feeling where it felt like the air between us was tingling and crackling.

I couldn't help but step closer.

His eyes were almost black as I looked at him and I couldn't help but wonder if mine were as dark as his.

A moment later, I looked away and pretended to be interested in a book.

The rest of the day went just like that, we'd be talking about something or listening to music when the air started to change again and we'd get lost in each other.

That night, I went home and went straight to sleep. All the mood swings made me exhausted.

On Monday, things got worse.

When I arrived at school, I kissed Seth while everyone was watching to make it seem like we were together.

In English, I sat next to Angela and decided to tell her the whole story. She rolled her eyes and said, "I figured. To picture you as a slut was just…_wrong_."

I laughed.

Then Tanya walked in and glared at me.

I smiled sweetly and waved.

When class started, we started studying _Scarlet's Letter_.

"Oh boy," I muttered.

"Now who knows the story of this particular play?" said the teacher.

Tanya raised her hand and made sure to look at me as she answered. "_Scarlet's Letter_ is about a woman who has an affair with a minister and she's forced to wear a red A for Adulterer." Then she fully turned to me and said, "Perhaps you should wear a red A on _your_ wardrobe."

"That's enough, Miss Denali."

I sighed heavily and tried to pay attention to the lesson.

At lunch, I listened to Angela, Alice and Rose rant about how much of a bitch Tanya was and I had to fight the urge to laugh.

After school, it was decided. They wanted an Adulterer? Well, that's exactly who they're gonna get.

I told Alice and Rosalie about my plan they simply fell in love when I asked for their help.

I still had all of my 'bad girl' clothes from when Alice first took me shopping so I figured my plan was 100% accurate.

**Oh noes! This chapter wasn't as long as the usual ones. Sorry! I'll make it up to you next chapter.**

**Review if you wanna see Sexy Bella!**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok guys! Tomorrow I will officially be entering my first day in high school *bites nails* I'm so FREAKING NERVOUS! Lol so I decided to try and update considering it's the last day of summer and all.**

**But since school will be starting back up I can't promise that I'll update every other day like usual. When I get time, I'll try and update but it will most likely be on Saturdays. Maybe Fridays if I feel up to it**

**Ok, enough with the heavy. Let's begin chapter ten! WOOT!**

When I woke up the next morning, all of my confidence was gone. I wanted to call Alice and Rose and tell them that I changed my mind but I know they wouldn't allow that. They would force me into those clothes kicking and screaming if they had to.

I sighed a shaky breath and looked at the time. It was a little after five in the morning. An hour earlier than necessary.

I swallowed hard and slowly made my way downstairs in the kitchen and decided to make some coffee. It always relaxed me when I was nervous.

The hot liquid running down my throat and into my stomach made smile lightly.

I spent the next fifteen minutes sipping on my coffee. But when it was gone, all of the pressure came back to me.

The girls would _so_ not be impressed by what I was doing. They would see right through me.

And Edward…

He'd think I was plain stupid.

I put my hands through my hair and groaned as the doorbell sounded.

I reluctantly got up and answered it to find Rose and Alice wearing big smiles on their faces.

"Hey, guys," I said as I let them in.

"Why the long face, Bells?" asked Alice.

I shrugged. "Just kinda nervous about today."

"What?" Rose laughed. "Just yesterday, you were sounding all smug and shit and now it's like you're a totally different person."

I sighed. "That was because I was angry and now I just…"

"Oh, come on Bella! You're gonna look great! It'll show those two-faced sluts who the real boss is."

I was too tired and nervous to even argue to that so I only glared.

"Maybe Edward would want to see you," Alice said in a soft pixie-like voice.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Fine, whatever, it's not like I can change your minds anyhow."

I hopped into the shower as the two of them set all their make up on my dresser.

I wrapped myself in my big fluffy blue robe when I was finished and got dressed in the outfit they had laid out for me.

It was a strapless black dress that came down mid thigh and had a giant red _A_. And some lace on tied around my abdomen. They had also picked out some black wedges which I could live with.

I still preferred sneakers but as long as they weren't stilettos I'd wear them.

When I walked out of the bathroom, they gave each other a small glance, as if they were having a silent conversation.

"Sit," Alice said with a snap of her fingers.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes and did what she said.

Rose worked on my hair while Alice did my makeup.

"Ok, Bella, are you ready?"

"Yeah, I guess."

They turned the chair around and Alice was playing with the ends of my hair as I looked at the girl in front of me.

She had long, straight brown hair that came down to the middle of her back, smoky eyes and big breasts.

"That can't be me," I murmured.

"Yes it can," said the two behind me.

I stood up to look at the rest of me. I looked…hot.

"Wow, you guys are miracle workers," I laughed and they joined.

They smiled at me and I smiled back.

I hopped into my car and started for the school with the girls following behind me.

When I parked in my usual spot, I saw Tanya, Lauren and Jessica talking to one of the boys but stopped to stare at where I was.

I took a deep breath.

"Come on, Bella," I said to myself. "Don't back down now. You're already here. Just do it."

I looked in my rearview mirror and saw Edward leaning against his car, probably anticipating my arrival.

Another deep breath and I was stepping out of the car.

I waved slightly at Edward who was standing with his eyes wide and his body stiff.

I tried to make it look like I was confident as I walked and stopped to look at the three stooges.

"Hey, girls!" I said cheerily. "Ya like?" I did a three-sixty, making sure to point out the red A. Then I continued walking toward the school and I could faintly hear Alice and Rosalie laughing in the background.

_/-/-/-/_

During lunch, everyone stared at me but it was nothing that I wasn't used to by now. But I still felt overly exposed and I couldn't wait to get home and wrap myself in my normal clothes.

I sat down at the table and Rose and Alice smiled.

"Bella! That was so cool, what you did!" Alice nearly shrieked.

"I know! Did you see their faces! They were speechless!" Rose laughed.

Everyone praised me for what I did this morning except Edward.

I could feel his eyes boring into my face but I was too scared to look at him. I didn't want to see the disgust in his eyes. It would only make things worse.

But then it changed. The air started tingling like it did that Sunday.

I could feel his eyes moving down to my chest and then to my stomach and my hips and they lingered there a little longer than necessary before coming back up to my face.

I chanced a look at him and saw his eyes were so dark, they were almost black. And I found it hard to look away.

I tried to pretend like I was listening to what everyone was saying but ever once in a while I would glance at Edward, his eyes never moving away from me.

In eighth period, I had biology with Edward. I was happy and wary at the same time.

I loved seeing Edward's beautiful face up close and I loved that he was my best friend. I loved _him_.

But I was also a little skeptical because of what happened at lunch. I couldn't read his face. Was he disgusted? Angry? Turned on?

_Ok, you can cross the last one out, Swan_.

I sighed and walked into the room.

Edward was already there and he smiled his crooked smile and I lost it.

My knees buckled and I ended up tripping over my own feet but caught myself on the desk.

"You alright?" he asked.

I nodded, not trusting my voice.

When I sat down the atmosphere changed again. I could feel his eyes on me, almost like he was actually touching me.

Goosebumps sprawled against my skin as he moved his eyes down my body.

What was that supposed to mean? Does he hate it that much?

_Yes, Bella! He hates it because you look like a slut!_

Oh, right.

I tried to focus on my work but Edward turned out to be very distracting.

"So…"

His voice was low so no one could hear us.

"…did you pick this outfit out were you forced into it?"

I smiled down at my paper. "Forced. Definitely forced."

He nodded. "I didn't think you were one to dress like this."

I shook my head. "I'm not. Tanya just pissed me off yesterday, saying something about putting a red A on my wardrobe. So I just figured that if I was gonna do this, I might as well go all the way."

He chuckled. "Smart."

I looked over at him only to see that his eyes were bright green again.

"I have a feeling you might win this one," he said with a smirk.

"Well, let's not jinx anything," I giggled.

After school, I ran into Tanya. "What?" I snarled.

"Shut up, Bella. You think your so cool with these clothes on." She scoffed. "You obviously don't know sarcasm when you hear it."

I smirked. "Actually I do. I just felt like playing along to see your reaction. It worked just how I thought it would, I must say."

"God, Bella! You're such a freak! If you think this is gonna get you to be popular then you are _so_ wrong."

I rolled my eyes at Tanya. "Whatever. I honestly don't care what you think." I turned to walk away but stopped to look back at her. "By the way, I wouldn't want to be popular if it meant that I had to sound as nasal and look as ugly as you."

I stormed off and got in my car and went home.

When I got home, I wrapped my trench coat around me to hide my outfit.

Charlie's cruiser was in the drive so I didn't wanna risk anything.

"You're home early," I said when I walked in.

"Yeah, there wasn't a lot to do so I left a couple hours early."

I nodded. "Should I start dinner?"

"Um, actually I was gonna have dinner with Sue."

I stifled my laughter. Of course he was having dinner with Sue. He's been having 'secret' phone calls with her for over a week.

"Sure dad, no problem. I'll just start my homework." I trotted up the stairs and let out the giggles that have been bubbling up.

_/-/-/-/_

The next morning, went horribly wrong.

When I got to the school, I felt a blush of anger fill my cheeks.

There were a bunch of people sitting down in the ground holding signs that said: TR_A_SH and BELL_A_ IS E_A_SY.

And they were all chanting, "SLUT SLUT SLUT!"

Everyone was staring at me which made me want to kill something and cover myself with a blanket.

I was wearing a black skin tight tank top with a red A on it as usual and a denim mini skirt.

Suddenly, I felt two strong arms wrap around me and I almost screamed until he spoke.

"C'mon, lets get you out of here."

My tears made it hard to see so I wasn't exactly sure where I was going so I just followed his voice.

I leaned into Edward as we walked and tried to stop the tears from flowing but they wouldn't stop.

I got into his Volvo and he sped out of there.

Edward stared outside the windshield with his eyebrows furrowed and his face all scrunched up. I couldn't help but feel guilty which caused another set of tears.

It was quiet besides my sniffling.

"I'm sorry," I said through my cries.

He sighed. "For what? For crying?"

I wiped my face off and glared at the dashboard. I was so pissed at myself. I was the one who started this mess. What was I thinking?

"Bella, I'm not mad at _you_. I'm mad at the Dumb, Dumb-_y_ and Dumb-_er_."

I cracked a smile at his nicknames for them.

"I'm sorry if I made it look that way. I was just mad." He smiled at me and then looked back at the road.

"Do you mind taking me home?" I asked. "I'd like to change into a less exposing outfit."

"Sure. Just tell me where."

I showed him the way to my house and quickly changed into a T-shirt with a plaid button up shirt overtop and some jeans.

I sighed as I looked at myself.

I wasn't really fond of my straight hair but I could deal.

I got back into the Volvo and he started driving again.

"Feel better?" he asked.

"Much."

He drove past his house and I started wondering where we were going.

"We're not going to your house?" I asked.

I smiled. "Uh, no. I wanted to show you something that I haven't shown anyone."

"So it's like a secret or something?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. It's just a place I like to go to when I need to think."

"Oh."

He stopped in front of the beginning of what looked like a forest.

Edward opened the door for me and I smiled at him.

"Thanks," I said with a small blush.

We walked side by side. Well, he was walking and I was tripping.

Sometime between then, he took hold of my hand to help keep my balance. Like that would help. But it was still nice.

Finally, there was an opening and when we got closer, I could see everything.

A small gasp escaped me as I took a look at everything.

It was a large space with no tree and purple and white flowers everywhere. It was beautiful.

"So, you're the only one who knows about this place?" I whispered. I didn't want to speak to loud, in fear I would ruin its beauty.

He nodded. "And now you do too."

We walked toward the middle and sat down facing each other.

"I'm really sorry about what the girls did to you," he said with guilt in his eyes.

I shook my head at him. "No. It wasn't your fault. It was mine, I was just asking for it by wearing those stupid clothes."

"They weren't stupid. I thought it was kind of funny. It's about time they get some competition."

"Please, I bet everyone could see right through me."

"See through what?" he asked.

"My façade. Everyone knows that Isabella Swan isn't that pretty. It was just a get up. I shouldn't have-"

"Bella, stop."

I looked up and saw Edward staring at me with dark green eyes.

"You _are_ pretty. I don't know why that's so hard for you to understand."

I shrugged. "Yeah, but nobody really thinks that though." I started picking at pieces of grass beneath me.

Two fingers found themselves under my chin and tilted my head up.

"_I_ think your pretty. I think your more than pretty. I think you're the most beautiful person in the world."

His words rang through my head and the air changed again. Every part of my body tingled as he got closer to me and I had to fight to keep my eyes from fluttering closed.

"You my Bella," he continued, "are exquisite." And then his lips met mine.

It took me about a second to realize what was happening. And then I allowed my eyes to close and my lips moved against his.

He licked my bottom lip and I opened happily.

Our tongues got tangled in one another and I never wanted to leave.

The taste of Edward would be the death of me.

When we finally pulled apart, we were breathing heavily.

I smiled at him and he smiled back.

He kissed me one last time and whispered, "Now this is _our_ meadow."

**Yep, and that's the end of the chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did!**

**Review in favor of the last day of summer!**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! It's been a while huh? Well, since I just finished my homework I figured I'd update. And to all of the Jewish people out there: HAPPY BELATED RASHASHANA! Lol I think that's how you spell it. ^.^**

**Anyway, let's continue with Edward and Bella!**

We sat in the meadow for hours just talking and kissing. Mostly kissing.

I've never felt so good before. It was him who made me feel like that.

When he told me I was beautiful, I _felt_ like I was beautiful.

I've always been stumbling through my life. Literally. I never felt normal. But Edward made me feel special. Like there was a reason my kind was put on earth.

No one- not even my friends or family- could make me feel that way except him.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked in a low voice.

"I'm thinking about how special you are," I replied. I kissed his lips lightly and smiled up at him.

He smiled his crooked smile and stood. "We should head back. I think it's about to rain."

I looked up and saw dark rain clouds floating above us. One drop of water fell onto my nose and I wiped it off feeling frustrated.

The meadow…_our_ meadow was beautiful. I never wanted to leave.

"We can come back again," he said, as if reading my mind.

I raised a brow. "Am I _that_ transparent?"

"Not necessarily."

He helped me to my feet as more rain started to fall.

When we got to the car, it was pouring outside and our clothes were soaked. So Edward got two beach towels out of the trunk and set them down on the seats so we wouldn't get the car wet.

Since my hair got wet, my hair started to curl again and I smiled to myself knowing I didn't have to push stringy, fake-looking hair out of my eyes.

"Where to, Miss Swan?" Edward asked.

I smiled. "Wherever. As long as your with me, I'm fine."

He held my hand over the console as he drove and only let go if he had to turn. But then he'd take my hand back in his and I couldn't be happier.

We pulled into his drive and in the garage I saw Emmett's big Jeep and Rose's red Mercedes.

"School's over already?" I asked in surprise.

He chuckled. "Yes, it's almost time for dinner actually."

I looked at the time and gawked. "Wow."

Edward opened my door for me again and led me into the house.

When we walked into the kitchen, we were hit with a loud booming noise.

"Bellarina!" Emmett pounced up from his chair and spun me around in his arms. "We were so worried about you!"

I smiled a little. "Well, you didn't need to be. I was fine."

"It didn't look like it!" Alice shrieked.

I laughed as all of them started scolding me for worrying them so much.

After dinner, Edward drove me home.

"So what are we gonna do tomorrow?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean about you pretending to be…_you know_."

I smiled. He was being way too nice about it. "Um, I kinda wanna keep doing it." That kinda surprised me. The words just seemed to flow out of my mouth. "I mean, it's a lot of stress but, I feel good knowing that I can help people."

I guess that part was true. I did like to help people.

Edward smiled. "You are so empathetic, it's unbelievable."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Not at all." He sighed. "So you wanna keep this," he moved his hand between us, "off the radar?"

I frowned. I knew he didn't like the idea so I decided to perk it up a bit. "It won't be that bad. Besides, this could be a little fun." I smirked.

He smiled widely. "You're on." He helped me out of the car and walked me to the porch. He kissed me one last time, shoving his tongue into my mouth and using so much passion. It was like it was our first kiss all over again.

When he pulled away, I was dazed.

"First point goes to me." Then he walked away unaffected.

I stood there, not moving until the car pulled away. Then I realized what happened. I glared at his car as it zoomed ahead and walked through the door.

I got from Charlie, saying he was at Sue's.

Rolling my eyes, I walked upstairs and plopped down on the bed.

It became a regular thing for Rosalie and Alice to come to my house before school and help me get dressed.

Today I was wearing a tight navy blue shirt with (big surprise) a red _A_ on it and tight black pants.

I pulled my hair up in a ponytail and decided to step up my game both for my sake and Edward's.

He got the first point last night and today, I would make it a tie.

When I got to the school parking lot, I saw Edward leaning on his car and the other girls watching my car intently.

I got out of the car and before I grabbed the rest of my stuff, I built up my confidence and did something very unlike me.

I took out my hair tie and shook my hair out.

Edward was in a trance by now.

I took my bag and purposely shook my hips as I walked.

One point for Bella Swan!

_/-/-/-/_

At lunch, I got a text from Seth.

_Guess what?_

I looked at him from across the room and he was smiling widely.

_**What?**_

_Jake and I are officially together!_

I looked up at him shocked.

He looked to be laughing happily as he read my expression.

I gave him two thumbs up and turned back to the table.

"What is it?" Edward asked.

"Jacob and Seth are finally together," I whispered so only our table could hear.

"It's about time," Rosalie scoffed. "All through class, I have to watch them glance at each other and then blush. I mean seriously, at first it's cute but after a while it just gets annoying."

I laughed.

A few minutes later, I felt like someone was watching me. It wasn't Edward because he never made me feel uncomfortable. It was kind of like a stalker was watching me.

I turned my head slightly and at the corner of my eye, I saw Mike staring.

When he caught my eye, he looked away and I did the same. But then he'd look back.

Edward must've seen because he was glaring at Newton and I couldn't help but giggle.

In biology, I ran my foot up and down his leg as we did work. He told me numerous times to stop but each time, I gained another point.

I thought for sure that I would have an easy win but he fought back.

He ran his hand up and down my thigh and I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Edward," I mumbled.

"Another point for me," he said back.

I took a deep breath. It was one thing to get me horny but to do it while I'm in school and in front of thirty people was just wrong.

He rose his hand higher and I swallowed so hard, I almost choked on my tongue which sent me into a coughing fit.

"Are you alright, Miss Swan?" the teacher asked.

I nodded. "Can I get a drink?" I asked through my coughs.

"Of course."

I noticed Edward shaking with laughter as I left.

After I drowned my coughs with cold water from the water fountain, I took a deep breath before I walked back in the classroom.

When I sat back down, Edward continued rubbing my thigh.

The familiar heat centered itself in my clit. I bit my lip to keep from moving.

I somehow managed to quickly finish the worksheet and focused on not having an orgasm in the middle of class.

Edward's hand then moved right to the seam in my pants.

I clamped my hand over my mouth to stifle a moan.

I was so close when the bell rang and Edward left as if nothing had happened.

I glared at him as I passed him in the hallway and he smiled.

When school was over, I went upstairs and got my release with Edward Jr. Of course it was nothing like Edward Sr. but it helped.

When homework was out of the way, Charlie called and said that he and Sue were going on a date and I laughed and told him to have fun.

Edward and I continued our little game for the rest of the week and we were tied up again.

Saturday night came and I was out of the Cullen Estate and on my way to my first day of work.

I was working with Mrs. Newton and her son for the rest of the night.

At first I was a little nervous but more than happy when Mike was on the other side of the room.

I was ringing up the last customer for the night when Mrs. Newton came out from the back.

"Bella, do you think you'll be alright working with Mike the rest of the night?"

"Sure," I lied. "Why, what's going on?" Then it hit me. The smell.

Blood.

I looked at her hand and saw a rag stained with red.

I grabbed onto the counter to keep my balance. "Wh…what happened?"

"I cut myself with the safety knife." Then she muttered something about safety being bullshit.

"O-ok, you should go before it gets worse."

"Alright, don't forget to lock up when you leave."

"I won't."

I flipped the _open_ sign to _closed_ when she left.

I was just counting the drawer when Mike walked up to me.

"Hey, Bella," he said way too nicely.

"What?" I asked. I wasn't trying to sound rude but I wasn't trying to sound like I was ok with talking to him either.

"I know what you've been doing with those guys."

I froze.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I was just wondering if…"

"_If_…" I said urging him to continue.

"If you could help me too."

I looked at him. "Excuse me?"

"What?" he asked confused.

"You really expect me to believe your gay?"

He nodded. "I never wanted people to know but my boys are staring to get suspicious. _Please_. If they find out, it'll ruin my reputation."

I smacked my hands down on the counter which caused him to jump.

"You are such a jerk!" I yelled. "You're torturing all of these boys because they're gay and you're gay too!"

"I know! But it was the only way to get my rep up."

"Is that all you care about? Your rep? You'd rather have everyone seeing some big thing when it's all a lie?"

He narrowed his eyes. "You should ask yourself that."

I thought about it and I knew he was right. But I couldn't let him see that. I couldn't back down. "That's different. I'm doing it to help people."

"No, it's really not. You're just sucking people in to believe that lying is better."

I scoffed. "You're one of them. Didn't you just ask me for help? I could tell you no. Ooh, better! I could tell everyone you're actually gay!"

His eyes widened.

"Yeah, don't like it when it's fired back at you, do ya?"

He sighed. "Ok, I'm sorry."

I crossed my arms. "Why should I help you? Not only have you hurt me but you hurt everyone who has the same problem as you."

He looked down and shrugged.

I groaned. "You owe me. Big time."

His eyes brightened. "Thank you, Bell!"

I stopped him. "No. I am not _Bell_. I am Ms. Swan to you. I do not like you and I do not want to help you but I am. That's the least you could do."

"Ok, sorry…_Ms. Swan_."

I smiled. I had him wrapped around my little finger. "Thank you, Michael."

"It's Mike."

"Whatever," I said. "Now if you could please leave. I have work to do."

I could tell he was getting annoyed with me but he knew better than to get me mad, so he only nodded and walked out.

About a half hour later, I had just finished counting the drawer when someone knocked on the door.

I screamed and whipped around to see Edward there.

I sighed in relief as I grabbed my things from the back room. When I walked out, I asked, "Edward, what are you doing here? You scared me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

In the car I told him about how Mike confronted me and he laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" I didn't find it funny when I found out, I thought it was _horrible_.

"I'm laughing because Jessica has a _crush on him!_" He burst into another round of hysterics and I laughed along with him. This was a major plot twist and I thought of everyone's faces if I told them that.

But I wouldn't. I knew how I'd feel if everyone told _my_ secret.

"When are you working tomorrow?" Edward asked.

"In the morning. I think from eight to one. Why?"

"Bella, would you like to go on a date with me?"

I looked up at him. "You're serious?"

"If you don't want-"

"No, I'd love to!" I said quickly. "It's just that…what if someone sees us?"

"I have my ways."

"Edward," I warned.

"I promise, no one will see."

I sighed. "Ok."

He smiled at me and took my hand again.

Tomorrow, Edward and I would go on our first date.

**Yep, that's it for now! I hoped you all enjoyed it! Review if you wanna punch Mike Newton in the face!**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello people on earth! I saw **_**Easy A **_**yesterday and I LOVED it! If you haven't seen it yet, I recommend you do cuz it was the best night of my life lol Now let's see if I can go on without saying any **_**Easy A**_** quotes. I don't think I can though but I'll try for all of those who haven't watched the movie yet.**

**But anyway, here's chapter 12! I hope you all enjoy it!**

After I got home Saturday night, I tried to think of a way to help Newton but my thoughts were always interrupted by predictions of my first date with Edward.

I pictured Edward and I in the park with the moonlight shining on the water that sat in the fountain. His green eyes were sparkling and gave off so much light, my crooked smile playing on his lips.

Another picture where the two of us were in a completely different scenery.

We were in a ballroom, just us. We were dancing, my blue dress gliding over the wooden floor. (Yes, I know I can't walk, let alone _dance_ without breaking something but a girl can dream, can't she?)

Edward's hand was pressed against the small of my back as he lead the dance.

I closed my eyes and lay my head on his shoulder, our bodies still moving.

I blinked a few times and was back in my room.

I groaned as I realized I let thoughts of Edward emerge.

Sighing heavily, I tried to get back on track.

_Hmmm_, I thought, _After I get new clothes for Newton, how are we gonna do this…?_

And before dreams of the green-eyed sex god came up again, I texted Rose.

_**Can I ask for some assistance or am I interrupting something? -B**_

_No, Emmet and I were just making out. What's wrong? -R_

_**Ok, so I was talking to newton and he told me he needed "help". So after a LONG debate I decided I would. But now I have no idea how to help. I've officially run out of ideas. HELP!**_

_LOL! I always suspected he was gay! XD But anyway, I'll just write a message on facebook and I'm 100% sure lauren or Jessica will c it so she'll probably text all about it._

_**K thnx! LYLAS!**_

_U 2 baby cakes! ;)_

I smiled as I lay back and relaxed. Now I was free to think of Edward all night long.

_/-/-/-/_

_Edward and I were walking down the sidewalk, embracing the cool night air._

_As we walked, we held hands with our fingers intertwined._

"_Did you have fun?" he asked._

"_Of course," I answered dumbfounded. "Why wouldn't I?"_

_Edward chuckled. "Just making sure. I thought I was losing my charm."_

_I shook my head at him. "Edward, your middle _name_ is charm. It's in your blood."_

_He smiled and motioned for me to sit down on the nearest bench._

_In front of us was a fountain. A mermaid shot water out of her mouth and into the small pool making light trickling sounds. The water reflected the moonlight which made a pretty sight. But nothing could compare with the brightness shining in Edward's green eyes._

"_Bella," he said quietly. "may I ask you something?"_

"_Anything."_

_He slowly stood from the bench and gently pulled his hand from mine. Then it slid into his back pocket and pulled out something I couldn't see. "Isabella Swan?"_

_I was shocked. Edward had never called me that. No one had called me that. "Y-yes," I said nervously._

_He got down on one knee and my heart started pounding in my throat. He placed an open velvet box into my hand. Inside was a small but beautiful sapphire ring. "Mary me."_

I jolted awake with my hair and clothes sticking to my skin from sweat.

What _was_ that? Why the hell was I dreaming about marrying Edward? I'm only seventeen! But more importantly, why was the thought, so nerve wracking?

If he _did_ propose, would I say no?

I ran a shaky hand through my damp hair and took a deep breath.

Looking at the time, I decided I had enough time to take a nice hot bath before I had to go to work.

About an hour later, I finally got my thoughts together and was on my way to work.

When I got there, I was bombarded with questions.

"Hey, Be-I mean, Ms. Swan, did you figure out something last night."

I smiled. "Yes. I did. Rosalie is gonna write something on facebook, so we're good."

He nodded.

I took in his appearance and thought I didn't really need to take him shopping. I guess being a jock and all got you cool clothes. I shrugged and started recovering the shelves. (A/N: if you don't know what that means it's when you take all of the items and face them forward so everyone can see the label.)

When those few hours were done, I saw one my classmates walking by. Then he looked down to his phone and looked up at me.

I quickly looked away and started pressing my body against Mike's when he walked past.

"Ms. Swan? You do know that your not my type, right?"

"Shut up, Michael. One of our classmates is outside watching us. Just stick with it," I snapped.

He looked through the corner of his eye for a while and then stepped back as he said, "He's gone."

I sighed in relief. Groping Mike Newton was _so_ not one of my favorite things.

After work, I drove home and read _Wuthering Heights_. I had to do something to pass the time. But that's when Edward texted me and all thoughts of last nights dream came back to me.

_Oh c'mon Swan! Stop being such a girl!_ (A/N: sorry if that offends anybody. On the contrary I'm a girl too lol)

I took a deep breath and read the message.

_Can't wait 2 c u 2nite -E_

_**Me neither -B**_

_R u still work?_

_**No I just got home. Btw do u think u can give me a hint on where we r going? Should I wear something warm, cool?**_

_Nice try ;)_

_**Seriously I need to know cuz if I get a heatstroke and die I am blaming u!**_

_LOL wear something warm_

_**C? was that so hard?**_

_No I guess not._

_**Lol**_

_G2g esme calling me. C u l8r_

_**L8r**_

I sighed and turned back to my book. Talking to Edward was still as easy as usual. I mean, it was just a dream. Charlie once had a dream that pigs were flying and eating his hair but that didn't make him walk around with a beanie all day.

I rolled my eyes at my stupidity and continued reading.

When seven o'clock struck, I was wearing a green button up shirt with a Forks High sweatshirt overtop and black jeans with my converse.

Then the doorbell rang.

I smiled as I opened the door and saw Edward.

"Who's that?" Charlie called from the living room. He came home a little after I finished reading.

"It's my friend, Edward."

"Is he gay?"

"Uh, no, not necessarily."

Edward laughed.

Charlie walked up to us then. "Hi, Edward."

"Chief Swan."

They shook hands and we left as Charlie asked Edward to send his regards to the rest of the Cullens.

"Ok," he said as we sat in the car. "Put this on."

I took the black ribbon he held out to me. "What is it?"

"A blindfold."

I groaned. "Are you serious?"

"Dead serious."

I rolled my eyes and put it over my eyes.

Minutes strolled by and I was dying to know where we were going.

"Bella," Edward half laughed. "Stop fidgeting!"

"I can't help it!" I complained.

And then the car stopped. "Alright we're here."

"Finally!"

Edward opened the door for me and helped me out.

I took my first step and tripped. Luckily Edward caught me. "See? This is why I didn't want the damn blindfold."

Edward chuckled and picked me up and carried me to our destination.

A couple minutes later, Edward set me to my feet and untied the blindfold.

In front of me was our meadow, just as beautiful as the last time I saw it.

There was a blanket thrown down on the ground with a basket in the middle.

"I told you we would come back here," Edward hummed into my ear.

I smiled and kissed him lightly. "Thank you."

"Anything for you, Bella."

We sat down on the blanket and had a picnic.

"You wanna know something funny?" Edward asked.

"What?"

"I brought candles here and accidentally tilted it over. If Esme wasn't here, I would've started a forest fire."

I looked to my left and saw a small brown spot in the grass and started cracking up. "Oh my god!"

Edward laughed a little too. "I know, it was a stupid idea."

"I wish I was here to see that."

"What, so you could blackmail me?"

"Maybe."

Yeah, talking with Edward was definitely an easy A. (A/N: sorry I couldn't help myself.)

When we finished eating, we just sat there and talked some more.

We talked about our family background, what our biggest dreams were, Edward even told me about his birth mother, Elizabeth. She seemed like such a nice woman, I wish she was still around so I could meet her.

Edward didn't seem to traumatized by the fact that she wasn't here anymore so I was glad for that. I wasn't sure if I wanted to take that tragic road yet with therapists and love killers. But of course that's what happens when I read those little fanficitons.

When it started getting so dark, we could barely see, we went back to the car.

Edward drove me home and walked me to the door.

"I had fun tonight," I said with a small smile.

"I'm glad."

I looked into his eyes and tried to send him a mental message, begging him to kiss me.

As he leaned in I knew it worked.

Or maybe I was the one who leaned into him? I don't know. But either way, I got my kiss.

Our tongues danced and I think I moaned once or twice. But can you blame me? Edward's taste and smell was intoxicating.

When we pulled apart, I thanked him again and went inside.

I said hello to Charlie and scrambled up the stairs. I was so happy! I went on my first date with Edward and it was _amazing!_

I flung myself on the bed and reminisced in tonight's activities.

_/-/-/-/_

Monday morning did not go well.

The minute I got out of my car, everyone laughed.

"Look it's Bella!" Lauren squealed! "What's the matter? Can't take a dose of your own medicine!"

Rose ran to me then. "Omigod, Bella! I'm so sorry! I didn't know Lauren would do that! Please don't be mad!"

I shook my head. "No, I'm not mad, just tell me what's going on?"

Rose sighed. "Lauren read my message and switched it around. She said that Newton was the one who got what he wanted and then left."

I groaned. "Awesome. Great."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok, it's not your fault."

Rose slumped her shoulders and sighed again. "I gotta go. Class is about to start." Then she walked away and I just stood there feeling sorry for myself as everyone pointed and laughed.

Then _he_ came.

"Are you ok?" he whispered.

I shook my head. "No. I'll never be ok. I give up."

"Bella, I told you before. They no nothing. Fuck them."

I turned to him then. "Haven't you heard?"

He looked at me as if I was crazy.

"I already have." Then I trudged into the building, wallowing in self-pity.

**Yep. That's the end of the chapter! I hoped you all liked it! Sorry if I kind of ruined the movie for u. I hope I didn't.**

**Anyway, I hope to see all of you next weekend!**

**Review some of your best ways to kill Lauren! I'd love to read them. I think mine would be chop her up into little pieces and then throw her into the fiery pits of Hell.**

**What are some of your ideas?**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Just saw **_**Easy A**_** again. Loved it just as much as last time lol**

**Seriously, if you haven't seen it, check it out. Awesome ratings.**

**But anyway, back to the arts of fan fiction lol here's chapter 13.**

**ENJOY!**

I wanted nothing more than to jump into my car and ditch. But I knew if I didn't stand my ground, not only would I be known as a slut, I'd be known as a coward as well.

I sighed heavily as I heard calls from Edward and the rest. But I only picked up my pace. Only one problem with that. Angela was in my first class and sat right next to me. The conversation that I most definitely wanted to avoid was inevitable.

I slammed myself into my seat and looked forward, not particularly staring at anything.

I kept my eyes straight when I heard Angela sit down.

"Bells?" Her voice was filled with worry and the only thing I could feel was remorse. She didn't have to care for me but she did anyways. And this was how I repaid her. Some friend, huh?

_Nice, Swan. Very smooth._

"Bella, please talk to me," she begged.

I shook my head. "There's nothing for me to say."

She sighed. "Look, I know this is hard but you shouldn't pay any attention. So what? People think you're a hooker but your friends know the truth. That's all that matters."

I closed my eyes and let her words settle. Edward had told me the same thing but I couldn't understand why now my mind started to understand it.

Why _was_ I upset? I shouldn't care what people think! It's only the people I love, I should care about, not these incompetent twats.

I meant to respond but the lesson had already started so I simply mouthed, "Thank you."

She nodded with a small but encouraging smile. It was then that I knew that everything would be ok.

Morning classes went a little to slow for my liking. I just wanted to skip to lunch so I could talk to Edward. I had to apologize. I walked away from him when he was only trying to help me. I felt like the world's worst girlfriend.

Finally, English came. One more hour and I can go.

I huffed as I got eye daggers from Tanya. It didn't bother me as much as it used to but it was still annoying.

Lots of glances were thrown my way as the teacher read passages from _The Scarlet Letter._

Angela winked at me as if to say, "None of it matters. _We_ know the truth."

I smiled at her and waited for the bell to ring.

When the bell sounded, I all but ran out of there.

As I entered the cafeteria, I dragged Edward into the hallway before he could sit down.

"Bella, I-"

I interrupted him as I started talking as if they would be the last words of my life. "No, I'm sorry, Edward. I shouldn't have walked away. You were only try-"

He stopped my rambling by pressing his lips to mine.

I was immediately lost in him. The way his tongue slightly curled as it entered my mouth, the way he would try to stifle a moan as he inhaled my scent…_perfection._

We finally pulled apart and I couldn't help but smile as the spark in his green eyes returned.

"It's ok," he said lightly. His voice was so low that if I had been turned away, I probably wouldn't have acknowledged it. "I was never mad."

I smiled once again. I kissed him once again.

"So, what made you change your mind? I mean, don't get me wrong, I love to see you so happy. I'm just curious as to what your change of heart was."

"Ange gave me some advice. She said not to worry what others think. As long as the people I truly care about know the truth, everything should be fine."

He narrowed his eyes. "I tell you that all the time!" he yelled playfully. "What? Do I not speak English?"

I couldn't help but laugh through his rant. He was so funny. He just didn't know.

We walked back to lunch and quickly finished our food.

"Hey Bella!" Alice chirped. "Where'd you go?"

"Just outside in the hallway. I had to talk to Edward for a minute." After I said it, I felt Edward's hand intertwine our fingers which made me smile.

Rose lifted a brow, asking me why I was smiling so goofily.

I shook my head, saying I'd explain later.

We were all making small talk when Emmett decided to scream my name so everyone in the room could here.

"BELLARINA!"

I jumped slightly and looked up at him. "What ever is so important that you had to scream my name, Emy-bear?" I asked sarcastically.

He looked taken aback. "Emy-bear? I like that."

I chuckled softly and told him to continue.

"Right. So Rose and I were talking and she had the idea of having a little get together. A couple bottles of booze, we could get it on!"

I shushed him frantically as everyone at the table laughed. "People can hear you!" I whisper yelled. "Keep your voice down."

"Yeah, Emmett, if the teachers heard us we could've gotten expelled," Edward said through his won chuckles.

Then it occurred to me. "Oh my god!" I shrieked.

"What?"

"Don't you have to be twenty-one to drink?" I asked with a lowered voice.

Rose rolled her eyes. "C'mon, Bells. It's just a couple drinks. It's not like we're alcoholics or anything." (A/N: THIS IS SO NOT A GOOD EXPLANATION! DON'T DRINK KIDS!)

I shrugged. It's not like I could get out of it or anything. "Fine, I'll come."

Alice squealed. "Yay! Tonight is gonna be so much fun!"

"Yeah," I muttered. "That's what you said last time."

Everyone shuddered at the memory.

"It'll be fun," she said sternly.

I shrank down in my seat. Alice was a sweet girl but if you pissed her off, you'd be scarred for life.

The bell rang and everyone threw out their food and headed to class.

_/-/-/-/_

That night, I changed into a more covering tank top but still hugged my curves. I wanted to go with my normal wardrobe but if I did, I was almost sure Alice would kill me.

Then I changed my skirt to shorts but unfortunately they were the same length.

I sighed as I took in my reflection.

Plain.

That was all that I could see. A plain girl trying desperately to look good. It was sad, actually. Very sad.

I hopped into my car and drove to the Cullen's house. When I drove into the garage, I couldn't help the wave of worry that washed over me. I've never had a drink before. What if I barfed all over someone? What if I died of alcohol poisoning?

_Oh, c'mon Swan! That only happens to people who have too many drinks. You'll only have a couple. It's no big deal._

I took a deep breath. Then I stepped out of the car. Just a couple drinks. Nothing big.

I walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell.

Edward answered and I let my eyes wonder down his body and then back up to his face. He was glorious.

"I would've picked you up but Emmett forced me to stay while he broke out the tequila and vodka."

I giggled. "It's fine."

He liked our hands together and walked me upstairs and into the kitchen.

Alice and Jasper were leaning against the counter drinking red wine while Emmet and Rose made out in the corner.

"What would you like?" Edward asked.

I blushed a little. How do I tell him that I've never had a drink before? I felt so left out and didn't want to embarrass myself so I just said tequila.

He gave me my crooked smile and poured me a small glass of it.

I took it carefully and took a smile sip. It was all I could do not to grimace. It was so bitter and gross! But sort of relaxed me a little. I took a bigger sip and moaned in delight. It still tasted the same but I wasn't on edge like I usually was.

"Good?" he asked.

I nodded.

Somewhere between my conversation with Edward, Rose and Emmett separated.

Rosalie saw me and winked at me and I don't know why it happened but I felt an adrenaline rush fill through my body and down to my clit where it pounded slightly. But as quickly as it came, it left.

I looked over to Edward and saw he was taking a shot which relaxed me. He'd probably call me crazy if he saw what happened.

Then, Alice pushed Jasper away and started slurring her words as she talked.

"Guys. We sould tot'ly play boddle da spin."

I giggled. "Is that supposed to mean Spin the Bottle?" I asked.

"Skut up Blella!" she snapped.

A round of hysterics came over me and I had to clamp my hand over my mouth the keep them in.

Edward was shaking with silent laughter as well.

We made our way down stairs and sat in a small circle.

Alice went first and of course he landed on Jasper.

Their kiss was rough and a little gross. I mean, who licks someone's cheek during a kiss? Well, I guess that's what happens when you get drunk.

I rolled my eyes and waited for Jasper to go. It landed on himself so he kissed the back of his hand.

"The gay fucker can go!" Jasper yelled.

I laughed at my nickname. I guess I was a gay fucker. I shrugged and spun the bottle.

It slowly stopped spinning and I looked up to see who I got.

Rosalie.

My heart pounded in my throat and my clit started aching again. I'm not sure what came over me but I slammed my mouth to hers.

I felt Edward's eyes on mine and it only made me hornier.

Then I realized that this might be uncomfortable to her so I tried to pull away but she held me there and pushed her tongue through my mouth causing me to moan.

She pushed forward so I didn't have to lean so far over and we rested on our knees.

Our tongues danced as I wrapped my hands through her thick blonde hair.

We finally broke apart and she whispered in my ear, "Your welcome."

I smiled at her and sat back down. When I looked over I saw Edward wide-eyed. I instantly got nervous. Did he think I was gross? Did he hate me now? Omigodomigodomigod.

But then he smiled at me.

Rose was about to spin when Edward asked, "Can I _please_ go next?"

Rose looked smug as shit and nodded.

I gasped slightly. She knew this would happen. She planned the whole thing! Sneaky little bitch!

I winked at her and she nodded.

Edward spun the bottle and it landed on me. Before I could even prepare myself he flung himself at me.

His lips rubbed against mine ferociously. His tongue begged for entrance and I opened up with a loud moan. If it wasn't for the alcohol I probably be extremely embarrassed right now.

I gripped his hair tight and I heard a loud groan originating deep in his chest.

I moved closer to him and felt his hard-on graze against my crotch which made me whimper.

"Uh-oh!" Emmett boomed. "Someone's getin' laid tonight!"

This only furthered our actions. I ground his hips to his and I heard our audience whoop.

Edward pushed me away and scraped me up in his arms and ran up the stairs to the third floor and to his room.

He dropped me on the bed and I smirked when I saw the lust in his eyes.

He crawled onto the bed with me and sat over top of me. I saw hesitance in his eyes before he said, "I love you, Bella."

I was shocked. He actually said it. Oh my god! He said it!

"Bella? Say something. Anything."

I kissed him and whispered back, "I love you too. I always have."

He smiled against my lips and reached for something on the night stand.

I saw a condom in his hands and I stopped him from unwrapping it. "I'm clean. You?"

"Clean."

I threw the condom away and said, "I've been on the pill since I was seventeen."

He pushed my shirt up and raked his eyes down my body. "You're beautiful."

I smiled and started unbuttoning his polo shirt. I pushed it off his shoulders and reached for his belt.

He helped me get his pants off and then reached for mine.

The shorts came off easily to his fortune.

I unclasped my bra as he wrapped his fingers around the hem of my panties. Then he swiftly pulled them off leaving me completely naked.

His hand ran up my stomach and then around to my back and down my legs. "So beautiful," he mumbled.

I attached my lips to his and he pushed me down on the bed.

"I love you so much," I moaned.

"I love you too."

He gently spread my legs apart and placed his junior at my entrance. "Are you ready?"

I nodded and he slowly slid himself inside me. The beginning wasn't too bad but as he got deeper the pain increased.

I tried not to show it but Edward knew.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked.

I shook my head but he only hardened his gaze.

"Bella?"

"No. Keep going."

He sighed and pushed in a little further. Then I had to do it. I couldn't help it. "Stop!" I cried.

He froze.

"I just need a minute."

"It's ok, Bella. I'm not going anywhere. I love you."

"I love you too."

The pain wasn't completely gone but it lowered down to an amount that I could handle. So I told him to continue.

He pulled out slowly and then pushed back in. This time it wasn't as painful.

"Faster."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Edward. Go faster."

He increased his pace and I kept telling him to go faster and harder and holy crap! That felt amazing.

"_Oh_, god, _Edward!_"

"Bella. You feel so good around my cock."

I bucked my hips to his to meet his thrusts. "_Ugh!_ God!"

His cock twitched inside me and I knew he was close.

I felt my stomach twist into a knot and my folds clamp down.

"Oh! Don't stop!"

"Never!"

The knot in my stomach got tighter and tighter.

"Oh, god Edward! I'm gonna-I'm gonna cum!"

I arched my back and screamed as my orgasm wracked through my body.

The last of Edward's orgasm came into me and then he collapsed on top of me.

"Bella," he panted. "That was…"

"Amazing," I finished.

We groaned as he pulled out of me and fell to my side.

He wrapped his arm around my small body and pulled me to his chest. Then he kissed the back of my shoulder. And before I fell asleep I heard, "I love you, my Bella."

And then I was sucked into a world of dark bliss.

**Ok, that's the end of the chapter! I hope I wasn't the only one imagining my love my sia playing in the background as they had sex. Or maybe I'm just a twilight freak?**

**Lol anyway, I hoped you all enjoyed it. Review plz!**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update last week. Writer's Block really sucks.**

**Anyways, the chapter is finally written and is waiting for someone to read it. ENJOY!**

When I woke up the next morning, I was immediately filled with panic.

Edward and I had had sex and I didn't want to see that he wasn't there. Or to see the regret in his eyes.

_Don't open your eyes, don't open your eyes, don't open your ey-_

My thoughts were cut off when I felt my stomach churn.

_Guess you'll have to open them now._

I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. The bright lights made my head pound. And to make it worse, I was currently hunching over the toilet, puking my guts out.

I gasped when I felt two hands pull back my hair and I knew it was him.

But when I inhaled that much air, I choked on vomit, which made the sound extremely unappealing.

I sat back on my feet when I was done.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked lightly.

I took a few seconds to breathe before I said, "You're here."

"Of course I'm here, why wouldn't I be?"

I shrugged.

He sighed heavily and hugged me from behind. The pressure of his arms on my abdomen made me nauseas again.

I groaned and he let go.

He chuckled before saying, "You're such a lightweight."

I wanted to tell him to shut up but when I tried to use my voice, it turned into a hurl.

Edward shuddered against me. "Keep going like that, and I'll be sick too."

"Then pull out a trashcan," I said as I felt another coming.

He let go of our hair and the two of us were being sick next to each other.

Ah, love. Unpredictable, isn't it?

_/-/-/-/_

When our puke fest was over, Edward forced me downstairs and into the kitchen.

"C'mon, Bells," he coaxed again. "At least try."

I stared at the coffee and toast in front of me and then at him, "Do you want me to spew all over the table?" I accused.

He mock glared at me. "No," he mumbled.

Suddenly we heard the front door slam.

"Fuck," Emmett muttered.

Esme and Carlisle came into the kitchen, confusion clearly plastered on their faces.

"Why does it smell like vomit and alcohol in here?" Carlisle demanded.

I sighed and knew we were in for it. I placed my head down on the table in defeat.

The coolness of the table felt good on my flushed cheeks and I couldn't help but release the moan of delight.

Esme gasped audibly. "And you got poor, innocent Bella in it too?"

I laughed at the innocent part. After last night, it was obvious I wasn't _innocent._

Looking up, I noticed everyone staring with wide eyes because of my outburst.

I hid my face behind my hair when a blush made its way to my face.

"You guys aren't even old enough to drink yet!" she continued.

"I'm very disappointed in you all," Carlisle said in that fatherly voice that makes you feel like shit. "Especially you, Bella. Your father's the chief of police!"

My head snapped up at this. He had been absolutely right. What was wrong with me? But when I really looked at him, his mouth was twitching.

A few seconds of silence and Esme and Carlisle were falling to pieces in laughter.

The rest of us slowly realized what happened and started to laugh as well.

"You should've seen your faces!" Esme said with tears running down her face.

When my laughter started to hurt my head, I took a deep breath and finished my breakfast.

"But seriously," Carlisle said firmly. "Let's not make this a daily habit."

Everyone nodded.

The two went up to the third floor and I sighed in relief. That was a close call.

"Aren't our parents awesome?" Emmett asked smugly, clearly not affected by what had just happened.

I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"I agree," Rose said gaining our attention. "My parents would have grounded me until I died."

"Wait a sec," the pixie said as she pieced everything together. "Is that why you wanted the party here?"

"Well duh!"

We burst into another fit of laughter.

Edward pressed his hands on my shoulders lightly and whispered in my ear. "How about we take a shower and get dressed? Then we can head to our meadow."

I looked up at him with a smile. "I'd like that."

_/-/-/-/_

After taking a long hot shower, I headed downstairs and saw Edward at the door.

He smiled when he saw me and wrapped me in his arms.

I inhaled his husky scent and turned to jello in his arms.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Mhm," I hummed lazily.

Edward chuckled and led me outside.

It was already the middle of October. I still couldn't wrap my head around it. It seemed as if time flew by.

We decided to walk since it was a relatively nice day.

We walked in comfortable silence to our meadow.

Edward set an old sweatshirt on the ground before we sat.

I smiled and sat down. I looked around and saw the variety of white, purple and blue flowers.

"Bella?"

I snapped our of my trance and looked at the green-eyed god in front of me. "Sorry."

He smiled. "It's ok. You just looked dazed. What were you thinking in that cute little mind of yours?"

"Little?" I asked with a lift of a brow.

He rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean."

I smiled. "Just thinking how sitting here in this very spot with you will never get old. It always feels like the first time for everything when you're with me. I know that sounds a bit cliché but it's the truth."

He gently joined together our lips. "I know exactly what you mean."

I smiled and kissed him again. "I love you."

"I love you too," he replied. There was a glint in his eyes and I was a bit scared to ask what was running through his head.

But before I could come to a conclusion, he pulled me on his back and started up the tree.

"Edward!" I shrieked. "If you drop me, I'll kill you!"

He only smiled and continued to climb until he finally reached a high enough branch.

He sat me down and told me to look.

When I did, I gasped. The view was beautiful. You could see so much more than when you were on ground level. And if you looked beyond the trees, you could see a couple of mountains if you squinted.

"Wow," I breathed.

"Pretty, isn't it?" he asked.

I nodded.

It was quiet for a moment as we took it its beauty.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

Edward opened his mouth to speak but stopped and sighed instead.

"What is it?"

He swallowed so roughly, I could hear it. "Were you planning on going to homecoming?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Why?"

I shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe cuz I need a break from smelling the intoxicating perfume in the air everywhere you go. And if I see one more couple swapping spit in front of everyone, I swear, I'll kill myself."

Edward snapped his head back and laughed. "I can see your point."

I smiled lightly. "Are you going with the guys?"

He shook his head. "No, I just…kinda…wanted you to be…um…"

"Spit it out!" I laughed.

"I wanted you to be my date."

I blinked.

"You can say no if you want."

"No, it's not that. I just…everyone thinks I'm a slut. If they see you, It'll ruin your reputation."

"So what? I only care about you."

"I know, but I can't bear do that to you, I'll die from guilt."

He smiled and kissed. "This is why I love you. You care."

I closed my eyes and reveled in the feeling of him close to me.

"But who said they ever had to know?"

I opened my eyes and smirked. This could be fun. "You're on."

_/-/-/-/_

After school on Monday, Rose and Alice took me to the mall for dress shopping.

We went from store to store and I was just about to give up until Alice pulled me into a store and I saw a rack of dresses that were on sale.

But only saw one that stuck me. "Wait, there it is."

"What? Where?" Rose asked.

"Back there."

Alice smiled widely. "Let's go!"

We walked back and I pulled off the dress to get a better look at it.

It had thin dark purple straps. The top part was the same dark purple with small rhinestones on it.

The bottom of the dress was white that had light purple flowers on it that reminded me of our meadow. It was also hanging loosely from the top so if I twirled around in it, it would look like a tutu. Haha! Tutu!

_Ok, Swan. You're really starting to scare me with that._

I shook my head and headed for the dressing room.

The dress showed a small amount of cleavage. It wasn't too much but I wouldn't mind if it showed none at all.

"C'mon, Bells!" Rose giggled. "We wanna see."

"Alright, alright!" I opened the door and stepped out.

Alice started squealing on the spot which caused some of the customers to look our way.

I blushed a little as Rose calmed her.

"This is the one," Rose said."

"Edward will loose his mind," Alice laughed.

So it was settled. We walked up to the cashier and paid for the dress.

Around six, I was finally home and started dinner. Charlie was over at Sue's again so that made it a little easier.

When I finished eating, I squeezed some time in for homework that I wasn't able to finish. Saying I would do the rest in homeroom, I rested my head on the pillow and was out like a light.

That night, I had dreams of Edward and I at the dance. It was just the two of us. No Lauren or Tanya or Jessica, no wimpy gay people "needing my help". It was just us. And for the first time in a month, I felt free.

**Ok, that's it for today. Sorry it wasn't as long as usual. Next time I'll try and make it better.**

**Review plz!**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	15. Chapter 15

**Heeeeellllooooooo! lol sorry weird introduction XD anyways I almost forgot to update again ^.^ lol sorry I just got sucked into this book called **_**The Lost Hero**_** by Rick Riordan. The book is the sequal to the **_**Percy Jackson**_** series if that makes sense haha anyway I highly recommend you read both series it's a good read whether your five years old or eighty. It's AWESOME!**

**Ok, enough of me blabbing. Let's get on with the story, shall we?**

**BEGIN!**

Throughout the next couple of days, I found myself excited for the dance. I was never really interested in after school activities. I was all up for going home doing my homework and just being alone. I just wasn't known for being an outside person.

And now I was all of a sudden I was jumping up and down, volunteering to get out.

I'm not the shy, isolated little girl anymore. I was worth something. And it was all because of _him_. He changed me.

I smiled at this and almost laughed out loud.

In books I had always made fun of the way the characters got so mesmerized by love. I thought it was ridiculous and unrealistic. But now that I'm actually experiencing it, I can't help but feel guilty about all the nasty thoughts I had about it.

I literally shook the thoughts out of my head and wrapped my robe around me before I returned to my room.

As I walked in, I saw Alice and Rosalie waiting rather impatiently for me. They shoved the dress so hard in my hands, I almost fell backwards.

I glared at them as I walked back to the bathroom to change.

I slipped the dress over my head and looked at myself in the mirror.

The dress made me feel like I was standing in our meadow, it was so comfortable.

Smiling slightly, I walked back to my room where the two girls were waiting.

Alice was tapping her nails against the dresser while Rose bounced her knee up and down.

I rolled my eyes at the two and sat down in the chair, preparing myself for Barbie Bella.

Alice knelt down in front of me and started my makeup while Rose started combing my hair.

"Are you excited?" Alice asked in a low voice since she was literally two inches away from me.

My mouth curved up involuntarily. "Yeah."

"Wow," Rose said from behind me. "I was expecting a rant of some sort."

"I know, me too!" Alice giggled.

"I don't know why but…ever since I met him, things have been changing with me. Like he's made a whole new me…without even doing anything." I stopped when I started to confuse myself. "Does that make sense?"

The two laughed.

"No, not really," Rose said through her chuckles.

"But," Alice interrupted, "whatever he did, he better keep it up. We could use another party girl, right Rose?"

That started another round of hysterics and I was so happy at that moment I laughed too.

Right when I thought my butt was going numb, Alice said they were done and allowed me to look.

My hair was straight with slight curls at the end so it framed my face.

The mascara was barely noticeable but it looked as if my eye lashes were longer and my eye shadow matched the color of the dress.

I didn't look Bella. I looked like _Edward's_ Bella. There was a complete difference.

Bella was the shy corky girl who tried too many times to make other people happy except for herself.

But Edward's Bella was beautiful. Happy. In love.

"So?" Rose asked, interrupting my thoughts. "Did we do good?"

"Oh, c'mon, Rose," Alice interjected. "It's us. Of course we did good."

"Yeah, you're right."

I giggled. "You guys are awesome."

"We know," they said in unison.

My smile widened when I heard the doorbell ring.

"We'll go out the back door," Rose said as she hugged. Then she kissed my cheek and dragged Alice along with her as she left.

I walked down the steps and answered the door.

Edward stood there in a black tux and one red tulip in his hand. He smiled as he handed it to me.

I smiled at him and smelled it. "I'll go put this in a vase."

"Ok, I'll be here."

I walked into the living room and grabbed a small vase and filled it with water and placed the tulip in it.

I walked back to Edward and he took my hand, leading me to his car.

"It represents undying love."

"Huh?"

"The flower," he explained. "It means undying love." He flashed me his dazzling smile and I almost fell unconscious.

I sat in the passenger's seat and watched as Edward gracefully slid into the car and started the engine.

Edward never let my hand go during the drive which made me ecstatic.

"I didn't force you, did I?"

I looked over at him with a raised brow. "What?"

"I mean, you didn't have to come, if you didn't want to. I never meant to force you."

I leaned over the control panel and kissed his cheek. "You didn't. I asked and I accepted. Easy as that."

He smiled at me and then focused on the road again. "You know, I love you, right?"

"Yeah. And I think I might love you too, but I'm not sure," I teased.

He chuckled slightly and pulled up to the building and parked in his usual spot.

He let go of my hand and came around to my side and opened the door for me.

I smiled up at him and got out.

I could hear the music playing as we walked and it was all I could do not to run in.

After what seemed like forever, we finally made it to the doors.

Edward held the door open for me as we walked in.

There were tons of people jumping up and down to the beat. Well, mostly they were _humping_ to the beat, but I kept that part to myself.

Edward took my hand again and lead me through the crowd. At some point Angela whistled to get my attention.

I looked over at her.

She pointed to her breasts and then gave me a thumbs up. At first I was confused and then realized she was talking about me. I blushed furiously which made Edward laugh.

I ducked my head down and started walking again.

Eventually, he pulled me outside where they were playing softer music.

He place one of his hands on my waist while the other took my hand and I panicked. I had forgotten that dancing was one of the concepts of going to homecoming.

_Hel-LO! Are you really that stupid, Swan?_

"What?" Edward asked.

I bit my lip and said, "I can't dance, I mean…"

He smiled at me and lifted me onto his toes.

"If my weight ends up breaking your toes, don't say I didn't warn you."

He scoffed. "Bella, you are way too light to be breaking anything." He took a step forward, starting the dance.

"See? You're dancing."

I smiled at him. "At homecoming."

It was quiet except for the music.

"Bella?" His voice was so light I almost didn't hear it. "Can I ask you something."

"Of course."

He looked at me seriously. "Are we ever gonna tell everyone we're together?"

I sighed. "I told you before-"

"Bella, I don't care about what they think about me. I only care about you."

"Edward, I'm not gonna ruin your junior and senior year because you wanted to tell everyone your dating a slut."

He stopped moving and stared at me. "You are _not_ a slut. You're just letting people think you are."

"Well, Mr. Smarty-Pants, tell me what else I'm supposed to do. I'm stuck like this."

"You could start by saying no."

"To whom?"

"Gays."

"No."

"That was perfect!" he exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not doing that."

"Why?"

"Because then they'll be bullied and it'll be all my fault. You know tons of people have committed suicide because of this?"

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are _not_ responsible for anyone but yourself. When was the last time you actually had some free time?"

I thought about that. And I had absolutely none. But I wouldn't tell him that. "Now."

He rolled his eyes impatiently. "This doesn't count."

I didn't answer.

"Exactly."

Anger boiled up inside me until I finally burst. "Fine!" I exploded. "Fine, Edward! You were right, I was wrong. I have absolutely no free time and I'm constantly under tons of stress. I've been making a fool of myself the whole time. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

He looked at me puzzled.

"Oh, c'mon Edward!" I said. "You won! You should be _proud_." I said sarcastically.

He still looked at me with that shocked/puzzled-contorted face.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm out of here," I muttered as I stomped away.

I was still furious when I reentered the gym. And the fact that tears were about to fall made me even more upset.

I shouldn't be upset over that prick! He was such a jerk back there!

_Actually, Bells, he was only trying to give you advice._

_**Would you shut up? Just let me be mad for once!**_

_But you know it's true._

_**PISS OFF!**_

_But-_

_**YOU HEARD ME! PISS. OFF.**_

_Fine._

_**Fine!**_

_Good._

_**Good!**_

_Awesome._

_**Would you just let me have the last word?**_

_Nope._

_Grrr…_

_Blah. Haha! I win!_

I clenched my teeth and huffed as I continued storming through the crowd.

"Hey, Bella!"

I kept walking. I clearly wasn't in the state of talking. Literally. If I opened my mouth I'd start screaming.

I had reached the end of the crowd and walked outside when someone tugged on my arm.

I took a deep breath and turned around, trying my best not to glare.

Angela. It was Angela who stood in front of me with a worried face.

"What's the matter? Are you ok?"

Her voice was so gentle, it pushed me over the edge. Tears flowed down my face as hard sobs wracked through my body.

Angela pulled me to the bench at the side of the building and lay my head on her shoulder.

When I was able to exhale without more tears flowing, she asked, "What happened?"

I sniffed and wiped my eyes. "Edward and I were talking and…he asked me when we were going to expose our relationship."

She nodded encouragingly. "What happened next?"

"I told him that we wouldn't. I know that sounds bad but I care about his rep. People already think I'm a slut and I didn't want to give anyone a chance to give him a name too."

I could tell she wanted to say something but she thought better of it and let me continue.

"After that we started bickering. It wasn't like an argument or anything. It was just one of those harmless debates every couple has. Do you know what I'm talking about?"

She nodded.

I sighed. "Then he asked me when the last time I had free time besides now and I just blew up. I mean, I explained to him before why I do this. He was the one who had said that I was doing the right thing!" I was yelling now and I couldn't stop. "Why am I the bad guy all of a sudden? I don't get it! Ange, just tell me what I did wrong!"

"Bella, stop, you're getting yourself all worked up," she said as she rubbed my back. "Well, I'm not gonna say anything now. I think you just need some time to cool off. How about, I go talk to Eric and I'll spend the night with you ok?"

I nodded. "I'd like that."

"Ok. We'll have some hot tea and just relax. Then we can hit the hard stuff tomorrow."

I sighed. "Thanks, Ange. I don't know what I'd do without you."

She giggled. "Neither do I and I'm more than a little afraid to find out." She kissed my cheek and went back inside to talk to Eric.

_**I wonder what Edward's doing?**_

I almost expected a reply and smiled when I didn't get one.

I got up from the bench and walked around the building. And as I peeked from around the corner, I saw Edward holding his head in his hands. I almost felt guilty for what I said.

_**What? No! You're supposed to be mad at him!**_

I replaced my sad face with my glare again and walked back to the bench just as Angela walked back outside.

"Eric's getting his stuff together now so he can drop us off."

I nodded. "Hey, Ange?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I interrupted your date."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't you know the Girl Code?"

"The what?"

"The Girl Code. The number one rule is girlfriends always come first, no matter what."

I smiled at her. "You're the best friend a girl could ever have."

"I know it."

I laughed as we walked to Eric's car.

He was leaning against the hood and he smiled at us. "Hello, ladies. Are we ready?"

"Yep."

Eric ruffled my hair in a playful manner and I gently nudged his side with my elbow. He would be an awesome big brother to me.

Angela and I got in the backseat together and she held my hand while we drove back to my house.

After a couple of minutes, we finally got there.

Eric walked us to the front door and kissed Angie goodnight. I was about to walk in after her when he pulled me to the side. "You gonna be ok?"

I smiled and said, "Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks for driving us home."

"Anything for you guys." He winked at me and walked back to the car.

I waved and stepped inside and went upstairs.

We both took showers and I leant her something to sleep in.

So now, the two of us were at opposite ends of the couch watching something on TV.

"How 'bout some popcorn and a movie?" I suggested.

"Sounds good to me."

I started the popcorn as I ran upstairs to get a movie. I decided on picking one of the Disney musicals. They were always good. After asking which one Angela liked, I picked Mulan and we watched the first and second one.

Well, only part of the second. We fell asleep somewhere in the middle.

My last thought before drifting off to blackness was the pressure I'd have to face the next morning.

**Yep. Edward and Bella had their first fight. So sad. Really. It is. Please don't kill me! Lol anyway, I think we're close to the end. But I'm not sure, I haven't decided yet. I'll try to stretch it out as much as I can.**

**Review plz!**

**P.S: I'll start a poll too so you can decide who's right. XD**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Welcome back to Slut Or Maiden! Lol anywhere here's chapter 16! I know you guys were anxious to read it…well, I hope you are anyway haha**

****Disclaimer: Easy A lines will be used**

When I woke up, I could hear Mulan's music playing in the background. I guess no one bothered to turn it off.

I tried to go back to sleep but I was already fully rested.

Thoughts of Edward popped into my mind and it was too hard to stop them so I let them run their course.

Where was Edward right now? What's he doing? Who's with him? Was he thinking about me? Does he…hate me…?

After that last one, I used all of my power to push the thoughts away. I had enough heartbreak, I didn't need anymore from paranoia.

I was about to get up and take a shower when I heard Angela's voice.

"…so I don't know," she was saying. "I'm not sure about her. I don't want to make hr upset but…I just don't know."

She paused as the person on the other line talked.

"Ok, Eric. Be careful. Love you." Then she hung up and I felt the couch shift as she sat down.

I'm not sure how long I sat there with my eyes closed but I'm sure it was a good half an hour. I was starting to think she fell back to sleep until she said, "Bella, I know your awake. Your eyes have been moving back and forth underneath your eyelids."

"Maybe I'm dreaming," I said instinctively.

Shit! Now she knows I'm awake!

"Oh, and I guess that was you sleep-talking?" she challenged.

I sighed and opened my eyes to see her smirking.

She was still in her PJ's and her hair was in a messy veil around her face with her glasses off.

"Do you use your glasses for reading or are you just blind?" I tried to make a joke to make her forget about today's plans.

"Oh, no I'm absolutely blind." She took the pillow behind her and hit me in the face with it. "Sorry! Was that you?"

I laughed and her back. And thus, the great pillow fight started.

We laughed and joked as more pillows were thrown. But we stopped when a very groggy-looking Charlie walked in. "I can't sleep with all this giggling going on."

"Sorry," we said.

I got up and started breakfast. Pancakes with chocolate chips. I was almost drooling when they were finished.

Charlie decided to eat in his room to my disappointment. Without him, we would have to-

"You know," Ange said interrupting my thoughts. "we still have to talk about what happened last night."

I groaned while rubbing my fingers against my temples.

"What? You thought that a pillow fight and a delicious- very delicious I might add- breakfast would sidetrack me?"

"Well…" I decided not to finish my sentence by the look she was giving me.

Angela reached over and grabbed my hand. "Tell me the whole thing. I know you were leaving stuff out."

I sighed. "Ok." Taking a deep breath, I began. "Edward and I were in the back, dancing to the slower and much softer music." I swallowed hard as I tried to calm my nerves. I hated having to think about the about the pain that fight caused me. I needed to feel him next to me again. "Then he asked me if we would ever let the school know about our relationship. I said no because I knew that his rep would be ruined. And then that started an argument and I stormed off and that's when you found me."

"Ah," was all she said. "That's the whole story."

I nodded.

Angela sighed. "Look, I understand why you're so worried. But I think Edward's right. I mean, seriously, we never get to hang out because your so busy."

I glared at her.

"I'm sorry but it's the truth."

I growled.

"Look, I'm not trying to sound like the bad guy. I'm just trying to make you see both sides. Edward was wrong too. He knew how much this means to you and he shouldn't have pushed you."

"Thank you!" I said exasperated.

"Bella."

"Yeah?"

"You're not listening to me."

I sighed and felt tears fill my eyes again. "I hate this!" I wailed. "I hate how I'm so nice! I hate that I can't give everything that Edward wants. I just fucking hate it!" Tears were streaming down my face now and Angela was trying desperately to calm me.

"Bella, it's ok. Just take a deep breath and relax."

I inhaled sharply and then exhaled shakily.

"There you go. Just breathe. It's ok."

I sighed again. "No. It's not. I can't believe I did that. I lost him out of sheer stupidity."

Angela laughed. "Oh, honey! You haven't lost him! You love each other way too much to be gone forever."

I rolled my eyes. "No. I'm pretty sure he hates me right now."

"Bella-"

"No, it's ok. You don't have to try and make me feel any better. Because it won't work."

She sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

She smiled apologetically and went upstairs to get her stuff.

After she showered and got dressed, I hugged her and thanked her for coming. She said not to mention it and got in the car with Eric.

After a couple minutes of wallowing in my self pity, I decided to try and take my mind off of it.

I got onto my computer and logged onto facebook. Bad idea.

All over my page were comments about being a sin to god and being a tramp.

Now don't get me wrong, I have nothing against Christianity but I couldn't help but say I fucking hated them right now.

But that's what gave me an idea. It was probably really stupid because I wasn't really into expressing my religion that much but I did it anyway.

I hopped into my car and drove to a small place I saw a couple of times while driving with Charlie.

It was a small cottage, not far from our meadow. And beside that cottage was a HUGE crucifix. Twice my size.

I would've gone to a church but to be honest, I had no idea where it was.

Dropping my stuff down, I sat onto my knees and looked up at Jesus and sighed. I kind of felt like an intruder but it was the only thing I could do to maybe…make things right? But I guess that's kind of impossible now isn't it?

I sighed for what seemed like the millionth time today. "Forgive me father, for I have sinned…well, I'm just starting off with what people say in the movies, I actually have no idea what I'm doing." I swallowed harshly before I continued. "I made a mistake. A really big mistake. It all started out with anger. I just wanted them to leave me alone and now I'm sitting here pretending to be a tramp."

I put my head in my hands and groaned lightly. "And now my boyfriend's gone," I mumbled. "And I'm not sure if I can get him back."

I laughed humorlessly. "Other people are really hating me right now. And I'm kinda hating myself too. But the only person I can blame this whole thing on is me." I paused for a second trying to think of what to say next. I didn't want to sound stupid, I mean, c'mon, it's Jesus. The founder of Christianity.

"What do I do now?" I almost expected him to answer when that little voice came back to me.

_It's a statue. It's not gonna answer you._

_**Well, well, well. Where have you been all this time?"**_

_You told me to piss off remember?_

_**Oh, yeah. Sorry about that.**_

_No big deal._

_**Can we talk later? I'm not really in the mood.**_

_Fine. But we _will_ talk_.

_**Yeah, yeah.**_

The voice went away and I was about to start talking again when I saw a flicker of movement from the blinds inside the cottage. Was someone there?

I looked back at the cross. "Was that supposed to be a sign? Because if it was, no offense but dude, really? A flicker of the blinds? What the H E double hockey sticks does that mean?" Again I waited for it to respond. It didn't.

I groaned and slapped my palm to my forehead. "What the heck are you doing, Bella? You're so stupid. You really thought that a statue would help?"

I rolled my eyes at myself and got up to go back to my car.

As I drove home, I kept thinking about those blinds. Who was there? Were they watching me?

A chill went down my spine. What if it was some crazed pervert who had a thing for teenage girls?

_Ok, now you're just being ridiculous. It was probably just the wind. Or maybe someone accidentally moved it._

_**Yeah, maybe you're right.**_

_I'm always right._

I rolled my eyes again and pulled into my drive. I didn't feel that much better than when I left but it was worth a shot.

For the rest of the night, I was doing homework and at some point made dinner. All of it was a blur. I wasn't really paying attention to anything anymore. I just didn't see the point.

I told Charlie that I wasn't hungry that night and went straight to bed.

_/-/-/-/_

The next morning, I woke up and lazily went through my morning routine. Still not paying attention to anything, I barely noticed Charlie was still here.

I got into my car and drove to school. I parked in my spot just as Edward parked in his.

I swallowed harshly and watched him get out.

His hair stuck up everywhere and his build was just as perfect as I remembered. But his eyes bothered me. Usually I could see them from a mile away but today, I just couldn't see them. They were…normal. They didn't stick out like they usually did.

I sighed and finally got out of my car.

Looking at the ground, I walked toward the building. I couldn't look at him any longer. I just couldn't.

In my morning classes I was sure that Angela was sending me notes but I barely acknowledged them. I was so busy staring out into space, I couldn't bring myself back to life.

At lunch, I heard the chatter of the students and I'm sure it was about me but who cares? Not me.

I walked past my usual table and sat at the one that Angela and I used to sit at all the time.

I pushed my headphones into my ears and started listening to my iPod.

I saw three figures walk in front of me but I refused to look up.

Then a second later, my buds were ripped from my ears.

I sighed and still kept my eyes down. "What?"

"Where's you lunch?"

From the voice, I could tell it was Rosalie.

"Not here."

"Quit the sarcasm, Bella. Why didn't you get lunch?" she demanded.

"Wasn't hungry."

"You can stop with the two word responses now."

Alice.

"Sure, ok."

Angela groaned. "Whatever. Look, Bella, you need to stop acting like this."

"Really, how?"

"Again with the two word responses!" Alice yelled angrily.

"Bitch, just get up," Rose growled. "We have something to say to you and you're gonna listen whether you like it or not."

"All right."

Rose gripped my arm and dragged me out of the cafeteria and up to the library.

They sat me down in the chair and looked at me fiercely.

"We know about the fight," Alice said. "And we're really sorry but you can't just shut yourself out like this!"

The librarian shushed us from her desk.

"Sorry," Alice apologized. Then she looked back at me.

"It wasn't just a fight," I said suddenly. "We broke up."

"What?" the three of them shouted.

"Do I have to kick you girls out of here?" the librarian asked.

"No," we all said.

"Then be quiet."

We nodded and continued our conversation.

"Why'd you do that?" Rose whispered.

I shrugged. I wasn't sure if 'you' was me or Edward or the both of us in general. But either way it made me feel like shit.

She sighed. She opened her mouth to speak but Angela cut her off. And her question caught me off guard.

"Bella?"

"What?"

"If Edward were right here right now. What would you say to him?"

My heart began pounding in my throat and sweat started to cover my forehead. Pictures of Edward and I standing in front of each other, me trying to think of what to say was a tad bit overwhelming.

I took a deep breath and told myself that he wasn't here. He was still in the café.

Clearing my throat, I began. "I'd say, 'I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not giving you what you wanted. For not listening to you. For saying what I said to you Saturday night. I was wrong and I tried to deny it and I took out all of my frustration on you. It wasn't right. I'm truly sorry. And…if you never want to see me again, I'd understand.'"

The three of them stared at me for a couple of seconds and Rosalie told me to do the strangest thing. Well, not strange but it had nothing to do with what we were talking about.

"Bella, stand up," she said.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

I lifted a brow and stood up. And standing about twenty feet away from me, sitting at the table by himself was the one and only, Edward Cullen.

And he was staring right at me.

I tried to say something but I couldn't. There was a lump in my throat. And if I cleared it, I'd start sobbing on the spot.

He stood up slowly, never taking his eyes off of me.

"Bella."

I clenched my teeth as the lump grew more solid and warm.

He walked over to me and took my hands. "I'm sorry too."

At that moment I covered my mouth with my hand and sobbed.

Edward pulled me into his embrace and I couldn't help but cry harder. It felt so good! I missed it so much. It was too good to be true.

"It's ok, Bella. I'm right here."

"I know," I said as softly as I could. I didn't want to get us kicked out but it was hard to sob silently. "That's why I'm crying. I missed you so much. I'm scared I'm gonna wake up and it'll all be just a dream."

Edward lifted my head with his finger and wiped my tears. "You're not dreaming. This is real." And just like that his lips were on mine. We were back to normal and I couldn't be happier.

Next step: coming out of the closet.

**Ok guys! They're back together again! Yay! I was thinking about holding it off for another chapter but I figured I tortured you all enough LOL review plz!**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok guys! It's time for chapter 17! Sorry it's late I've been busy with homework and such. Don't be too mad at me! Enjoy!**

You had to be completely oblivious not to see the sexual tension between Edward and I.

Here we sat in biology, the very classroom I had my first orgasm by Edward Cullen himself.

_Dude!_ that familiar voice scolded. _Are you trying to make things harder on yourself?_

I swallowed hard and let my eyes travel to Edward as a chill ran down my spine and rested at my clit.

His hair was disheveled and was slightly damp with sweat.

Biting my lip, I tried to keep my moans from escaping as my eyes continued to wander.

His eyes were so dark they almost looked black. And when he looked at me, I could see the lust dancing in them. His muscles were tense and as my eyes went down further I could see why.

I wasn't the only one thinking about tearing off a certain someone's clothes off and jumping their bones. Hm. Interesting.

"Bella."

I looked forward to see the teacher. "Stay with us please."

I blushed slightly and forced my body to face forward. I was bound and determined not to let any thoughts of Edward get to me but that was thrown out the window when he brought his hand to my inner thigh.

I gasped audibly but covered it with a cough. "Sorry," I said when everyone looked at me. "Choked on my gum."

Again, I blushed ten different shades of red.

Edward was shaking with laughter next to me.

I tried to glare at him but failed miserably when his hand moved again.

It rose higher and higher and I swear, I was close to screaming.

When the bell rang, I jumped up and tried to sprint out of there but my foot got snagged on the chair and I stumbled.

People chuckled but Edward down right laughed.

I didn't bother looking back as I walked away. I refused to let him see my face. One, I was completely and utterly embarrassed. Two, I didn't want him to see the smile on my face. He wanted to play a game? Well, I wasn't gonna hold back.

During last period, I constantly sent very temping-if I do say so myself-messages. Each one he replied to was a smooth reply but I could tell that I was wearing him down.

When the bell rang, I went to my locker, put my stuff away and ran to my car just as Edward reached his.

We looked at each other and our eyes locked. It's been a while since I was able to let myself sink into the green swirl that was Edward.

And then just like that our thoughts combined. We didn't have to talk to each other to know what we wanted.

I raced to Edward's house and swerved into the garage.

I screamed when Edward's car came out of no where and almost hit me.

I could see Edward laughing at me again in his Volvo.

I stormed out of the car and marched over to where he sat.

The lust returned to his eyes as I got closer to his.

I ripped him out of his seat and smashed my mouth to his without permission.

He shoved his tongue in my mouth, making me moan rather loudly.

With that he scooped me into his arms and carried me upstairs and into his room.

After he threw me on the bed, he took his shirt off.

I licked my lips as I ogled his beautiful form.

"Like what you see?" he asked.

I mock glared. "No."

He cocked a brow.

"Your pants are still on," I clarified.

He smirked and slowly crawled over me. He bent his head down so slowly that my breath hitched.

Then he whispered, "I'll only take mine off if you take off yours."

And at that moment, my world went spinning. My pussy was literally crying for some friction but I couldn't move under his gaze.

His fingers wrapped around my jeans (the first pair I've worn in I don't know how long) and pulled them off swiftly.

I felt a light breeze and when I looked down I saw that my panties were gone too.

I glared at him once again. "Cheater."

He chuckled slightly. "What are you gonna do about that?"

I tugged on his belt buckle until it lay loose. Then I took off his pants, including his boxer shorts.

"Wow, someone's eager," he said teasingly.

"Just get over here and shove your penis in me."

He kissed my lips lightly. "I like a woman on top."

I smiled and pushed him down on his back.

I quickly took off my clothes as did he and then faster than I thought I could move, I centered myself right on him and pressed down hard.

"Oh, _God!_" he moaned.

"Uh, unnn, oh Edward," I panted. I could feel his member tighten in me. "Oh God!"

Suddenly he thrust his hips upward causing him to hit a sensitive spot. "Oh shit!" I screamed. "Oh, shit, oh, shit, oh, shit! Ugh! Edward!"

"Oh, god Bella!" he yelled. "You have no idea how good you feel."

My pace quickened and I heard a pleasant moan escape his lips again.

"Oh, Jesus! Edward! Oh god!"

He groaned and then flipped us over so he was on top.

He thrust into me so fast and so hard I could hear the floor creaking below us.

My walls clenched down and the knot in my stomach got tighter. "Oh! _Ugh_ Edward! I'm so close!"

He made a noise between a scream and a groan. "Me too, baby."

I pushed myself up slightly with my elbows and pounded my hips to his so he could go deeper.

The knot was so tight now that it almost hurt. And then it burst.

"UGH! _EDWARD!_"

"Oh! BELLA! Shit!"

We both rid out our orgasms before collecting ourselves.

"Wow," was the only thing I could get out at the moment.

"I know," said Edward.

"That was…"

"I know," he repeated.

I smiled and kissed him. "I'll never get tired of that."

We lay there in bed just talking and you know, occasionally groping our still naked bodies.

Edward sighed.

"What is it?"

He looked at me. "Homework. I completely forgot about it."

"Damnit! Mine too! Crap!"

We shot out of bed throwing our clothes on and as I was about to leave to room Edward stopped me. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

"Going to my car so I can keep my 4.0 GPA."

"Bella," he chuckled.

"What?"

"Look down."

So I did. My bra was on the outside of my shirt.

I gasped and took it off so I could put it where it belonged. All the while Edward laughed at me.

"Why do I always find you making fun of me?" I challenged with a smile.

"Because you make it so easy," he answered. He kissed my lips lightly and then smacked my ass. "Go get you work done. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya."

I exited his room and trotted down to the garage and raced back home.

I was surprised to see Charlie there when I arrived.

"Hey, Bells," he said. "Where've you been?"

"At Edward's house."

"Edward Cullen?"

"Uh-huh."

"Why?"

Crap. Did I never tell him.

_Nope, don't think you did._

_**Shit. Do you think he'll be mad?**_

_Dunno. There's only one way to find out._

"Um…Edward's…kind of…my boyfriend," I said cautiously.

He took a moment to think which sent me into momentary panic. And I breathed a sigh of relief when he said, "Ok. I like the Cullens. But if he ever hurts you just tell me and I'll take my shot gun and-"

"Dad," I interrupted. "Even if Edward _did_ hurt me, which he won't, there's no need to bring in your shotgun."

He huffed and continued eating the leftovers.

I chuckled. He was such a child.

When I finished my homework it was a little after ten-thirty.

I sighed and lay my head back against my pillow and fell asleep. Not once did I think of the kind of drama I'd have to face the next day.

**Ooooh cliffy! Lol sorry it was short I hope the next one is a little longer.**

**Review if you wanna see Bella walking around with her bra showing! XD**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! Time for another update! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**BEGIN!**

I woke up the next morning to the familiar smell of November.

The breeze brought the smell in through my open window and I reveled in it.

I sat up and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen slowly and carefully. My legs were a little sore from yesterday's activities. The thought brought a smile to my face.

After having my much needed coffee, I hopped into my car and drove to school. I used that time to run through my thoughts. It seems as if I never have the time to.

I still had yet to come forth about my relationship with Edward. I just didn't know when or how. But I'd definitely do it soon.

_You've been saying that for about a month and a half._

_**Quiet, you!**_

I parked my car in my usual spot and got out to get my bag from the backseat.

After swinging it over my shoulder, I looked forward to see Edward leaning against his car, conversing with Emmett and Jasper.

I sighed in content and continued to stare at him. And it's not like I could get caught. Everyone already thinks I'm a slut. This just adds to that statement.

Eventually, Edward met my gaze and smiled his famous crooked grin.

I smiled back and headed for the school.

/-/-/-/

After gym, I got stares from everyone. They somehow looked different from how they used to be. There was clearly an extra layer of shock and disgust.

I tried to ignore the stares but it was almost impossible.

Then I saw Mike. His face was flustered and his eyes were bulging out of its sockets. His chest moved tightly with every breath he took.

I speed walked the rest of the way to biology.

"You ok?" Edward asked from next to me.

I shrugged. "Everyone's staring at me." I whispered.

"Aren't they always?"

I cracked a smile at that. "Yeah, but it's different. I saw Mike too. He looked like he was in pain or something."

Edward chuckled. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted when Jessica burst through the door and grinned evilly at me. "There she is. Bella Swan."

I pushed away my fear and tried to act confident as I put on my best "Fuck with me and see what happens" face. "Yeah, so?" I said.

"You gave Mike Newton Chlamydia."

My eyes widened and Edward and I said in harmony, "What?"

"Don't act like you don't know. It's pretty obvious. He walked out of gym last period scratching his-"

"Alright, let's begin class," the teacher said as he walked in the room.

I slouched in my chair and closed my eyes. Maybe I'd wake up and none of this would've happened. I would still be in bed, nobody would've asked me to put a red A on my shirt and Edward wouldn't be my…boyfriend.

Well that's kinda disappointing. But I could deal. I think.

The sound of something falling in front of me interrupted my thoughts.

I opened my eyes and saw a folded piece of paper from Edward. I opened it and read: _Meet me in the back of the school after last period. I need to talk to you._

What the hell? Does he seriously think I have Chlamydia?

Ok, that's it. Jessica and her pack of bitches are going down.

/-/-/-/

I can't explain the feeling. There's no way I can describe the feeling to you in just words. It's literally impossible. The closest I can come to it is saying that something snapped inside me.

When I saw Jessica sitting on the quad, I ran to her and knocked her down to the ground.

When she saw who it was she opened her mouth to say something but I didn't let her. My had curled itself into a fist and snapped out to her jaw. Then I grabbed a fist full of hair and pulled it hard.

When she started squealing, I let go and covered my ears. She took that to her advantage.

I was thrown off of her and hit the back of my head against the concrete floor.

I groaned and looked up to find her standing over me.

She swung her foot back and snapped it forward. But before it could hit me, I grabbed it and flung her forward and she fell face first to the ground.

I stood up and I went to do something more but someone grabbed me around the waist.

"Let me go!" I growled as I struggled against them.

"Bella, stop."

The voice was calm and sweet but my rage was still flaming inside me, making me struggle harder.

"Bella. Stop. Take a deep breath. Relax."

I stopped moving but my muscles were still tense and my breathing shallow.

"There you go. Now just breathe."

I closed my eyes and concentrated on regaining my composure. After a few minutes, I was back to normal.

I was so tired, I had to lean against Edward so I could stand.

He picked me up bridal style and carried me the rest of the way to the back of the school.

He sat me down on a bench and then took the seat next to me. "Are you ok?"

I shook my head slowly. "I don't know what happened."

He smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to him. "Don't worry about it."

"How can I not? I could've really hurt her. Speaking of which, where did she go?"

"She ran when I got my arms around you."

"Oh." I sighed heavily. "Edward, I'm so sorry."

"For what? Kicking the shit out of Jessica?"

I lowered my head and blushed.

"Are you kidding? That was fucking hot!"

I laughed at that.

"I'm serious! Do you think you can do it again while we're in bed?"

I covered my mouth with my hands and laughed so hard in them that my face was almost blue from lack of oxygen.

When I could breathe again, I looked over at Edward and saw he was laughing too with his face slightly red.

"Can I ask you something?" Edward asked when our laughs died down.

It was then that I realized that we still had to talk. Panic shot through me but I kept it at bay when I said, "Sure."

"You know how Jessica said that Mike had Chlamydia?"

I nodded.

"That's not true."

Relief washed over me. So he didn't think I had an STD. "Well, duh, I know that."

He chuckled. "Yes, I suppose you do. But uh, remember this morning you saw me talking with Emmett and Jazz."

"Yeah?"

"Well, we decided to play a little prank on him."

"Oh god, what'd you do?" I laughed.

"Well, he put a big clump of IcyHot in his body wash."

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"Dude, that is classic!"

We laughed once more.

"Let's go to our meadow," Edward whispered.

I smiled. "I'm up for that."

/-/-/-/

When we finally arrived, we sat down on the grass.

"I can never come to this place without thinking about you." He said it so quietly, I almost didn't hear it.

I smiled. "Me neither. Considering this was the spot we had our first kiss."

He chuckled and kissed my lips. "And that makes it one hundred."

"You've been counting how many times we've kissed?"

"Yep."

I rolled my eyes. "Nice."

"Well thanks."

I giggled.

"So, my parents are having a Thanksgiving party. And they told me to invite you and Charlie. Are you up to it?"

"As long as you're with me, I'm up for anything."

"Does that mean you're coming?"

I rolled my eyes again. "No, Edward, I'm gonna throw myself off a cliff."

His eyes widened. "That wasn't funny."

"Yes it was and you know it."

"Really? You think so?"

I moved closer to him and said, "I _know_ so."

"You want funny, Swan?" he challenged. "Oh, I'll show you funny." Then he pounced on me, his fingers tickling my sides which caused me to squeal and laugh. I could only hope I didn't sound as horrible as Lauren.

"E-Edward sto-stop! Can't-breathe!" I said through my laughs.

He stilled his fingers and smirked at me. "I win."

"Yeah, yeah," I said as I sat up. "Wow."

"What is it?"

"I just can't believe that today I was accused of having Chlamydia. And now I'm sitting here laughing my ass off." I sighed in content. "I'll never understand how you do that."

He kissed my forehead lightly. "You do the same thing to me, Bells."

I smiled and laced my fingers with his. "I love you."

"I love you too."

We sat like for a couple of minutes and then I had to go home so I could start dinner and get my homework done.

Edward walked me to the door and gave me a kiss goodnight. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I nodded. "You most certainly will."

He smiled and walked down the steps and to his car.

I waved to him and then walked inside.

After eating dinner with Charlie, I walked up the stairs and started my homework.

When I finished, I looked at the clock and decided it was time for bed.

I got out of my clothes and changed into my PJ's. Then I hopped into bed and dreamed a dreamless dream.

**Yep, that's all for today! I know, it's short. Sorry. Hopefully the next one will be longer? I don't know. Maybe.**

**Review if you wanna see Bella kicking ass!**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	19. Chapter 19

**OMFG GUYS I AM SUUUUUPPPPERR SORRY! It's been like three weeks since I've updated and I feel really bad. I don't know what happened. I just kept procrastinating and holy crap it's been three fucking weeks! Lol anyway I hope you don't hate me that much.**

**This was planned to be updated sometime before Thanksgiving so bear with me haha**

_RECAP: Edward invited Bella to Thanksgiving dinner and then they finished the day with a tickle war. ^.^ perfect way to end the night._

Weeks went by as Edward and I waited for Thanksgiving. Charlie and I were invited to the Cullen household for dinner.

The only thing I hated about this was that Rosalie and Alice were forcing me to go shopping today which sucks. I absolutely _despise_ shopping which makes me wonder how I've survived shopping for my little act.

And that reminds me, business has been slow lately. Was it possible that I've "fucked" all the gay guys?

_Don't get your hopes up._

_**Right.**_

Ok, anyway, back to the story.

Now, Thanksgiving wasn't my number one favorite holiday but having the opportunity to see my boyfriend outside of school and then sleep in the same bed with him was definitely a good price to pay.

So here I sat in last period, counting the amount of seconds until school ended.

Then after what seemed like forever (which was actually only two thousand seconds) the bell rang.

I stood from my seat and tried to walk calmly out of the classroom but I'm sure it looked like I was skipping.

At my locker, I put all of the books I need into my bag and then started toward my car.

On my way, I saw Edward getting into his Volvo. He discreetly winked at me and I winked back.

And no, we haven't revealed ourselves yet.

_Make that two months…_ said the voice.

_**Shut up!**_

Lately my mind has become a mental calendar. I knew I had to do it soon but first I had to gain some courage. I was still worried about what people would think about Edward.

_Pussy…_

_**Do I need to tell you to piss off again?**_

_No. And even if you did I'd still stay and tell you the reasons why you need to stop being a…wait for it…PUSSY and just tell everyone._

I rolled my eyes.

_**Enlighten me.**_

_He's told you a thousand times! He doesn't care what they think! He loves _you_! Not them! You! So what's stopping you?_

This was getting ridiculous. I mean, who in their right mind argues with themselves?

I huffed as I sat down in my driver's seat.

After starting the car, I drove home.

Once I got in, I started my homework which took a little over an hour. Then I started dinner for Charlie because I knew I wouldn't be back in time (cue eye roll here).

After that was done, I looked at the time. It was almost five so I knew Al-

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

I sighed once again and went to open the door.

"You ready?"

No, "Hello!" No, "How are you?" The only thing I got was, "You ready?"

I grabbed my coat out of the closet. "Yep. Let's get this over with."

We all squeezed into Rose's red convertible and drove to the mall.

_/-/-/-/_

Hours worth of walking around and we still haven't found "the one" as Rose and Alice had put it.

"Can't we just give up?" I asked trying to push down my frustration. "We've looked in every store."

"Have I taught you nothing?" Alice squealed.

"Bella," Rose started, "There's only one rule when it comes to shopping."

Oh, gosh, what is it this time?

"Never. Give. Up." She emphasized every word. "We _will_ find you a dress. You just watch."

We walked into yet another store, I didn't even bother looking at the name. I was so tired that all of the letters blurred into one messy blob. Oh, my poor, poor, aching feet, I am deeply sorry.

"Bella!"

I blinked and saw Rose smirking smugly at me while Alice jumped up and down, holding a deep brown dress. The color was perfect for the upcoming holiday.

"So, I'm guessing you want me to get it?" I asked, just to piss them off. Payback was a bitch.

That question bugged the hell out of them because it was "the most obvious answer in the universe."

So I bought it. Of course it got ruined when we had the food fight Emmett started.

I almost laughed out loud as the scene replayed in my mind.

I had the spoon full of corn in front of me, getting ready to eat it. But then my eyes started to water and my nose itched.

Before I could take my arm and cover my nose and mouth, I sneezed which caused the corn to go flying over into Emmett's face.

Jasper leaned back in his chair and laughed so hard that he could hardly breathe. As the chair leaned back further and further, he ended up falling to the floor, still laughing.

Edward held his hand over his mouth and tried not to laugh but I could clearly hear him snorting.

The girls were staring at us shocked as I blushed every shade of red.

"Did you just sneeze corn on me?" Emmett asked me in a serious tone.

I stifled a laugh and nodded.

Emmett took a hand full of mashed potatoes and slapped it onto my dress.

Alice gasped as she stared at the stain on my new dress.

Carlisle surprised me by standing up and yelling "Food fight!"

And that was how we spend our Thanksgiving. It was the best one I've ever had. And let me tell ya, I'll never forget it as long as I live.

So now, Edward and I sat in biology with only two more periods left in school and then we got our Christmas break.

A small smile twisted itself onto my lips. We got a whole two weeks off from drama. You had no idea how excited I was.

"Something funny, Miss Swan?"

I wiped the smile off of my face the best I could and shook my head.

The teacher turned back around and continued his lesson.

Edward scribbled something on a piece of paper and slid it my way.

_What is it?_

My smile widened.

_**Christmas break is almost within our reach!**_

_I know! I can't wait! I can't convince you to come over for Christmas, can I?_

_**I'd love to but I'm scared that Alice and Rosalie will try to kill me like they did on Thanksgiving.**_

_If I handle them, will you come?_

I glanced at Edward to see him giving me the puppy-dog-pout.

I laughed silently and nodded.

He gave me a thumbs up and got rid of the paper.

_/-/-/-/_

When school ended, I danced all the way to my locker, which wasn't smart because I almost broke my ankle doing that.

I took a deep breath and then finished packing my stuff and carefully walked to my car.

I saw Edward laughing at me as I jumped into my car and started it and backed out so quick, I almost ran over Jessica.

I couldn't help but laugh as well as she sent daggers at me with her eyes.

I winked at Edward and then started the drive home.

When I got home, my phone vibrated.

I opened it and read the text that Edward sent me.

_R u going 2 the dance 2night?_

A dance? When?

_**What dance?**_

_The Christmas Break dance. Didn't u know? There r posters everywhere in the skool._

_**Oh well I didn't notice them.**_

_Haha nice. Anyway r u going?_

_**No I hate dances.**_

_U went 2 the semi prom with me_

That's right, I did.

_**That's different**_

_How?_

_**It just is…**_

_C'mon bella, please! Don't make me beg!_

_**Lol fine but only cuz it's u**_

_Lol ok great, I'll pick u up then?_

_**K**_

_Awesome!_

This was my chance. I was going to expose ourselves.

I took a shaky breath and went into my closet. I had one outfit left that Alice bought me for my "act" and I figured I might as well milk it.

I put on my final black skin tight halter top with a miniskirt.

Then I took the flat iron and straightened my hair for the last time. I couldn't help but smile. No more drama. No more hiding. I could be myself again.

I had just finished putting on my makeup when Charlie walked into the door.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?" I called as I covered myself with my trench coat. I couldn't let him see what I was wearing.

"Edward's here."

I smiled and walked down the stairs.

Edward frowned slightly when he saw I was covered with my coat. He held out his hand for me to take, which I did willingly.

"Where are you two going?" Charlie asked.

"School dance," I answered.

He nodded. "Don't be out too late."

"Actually, Chief Swan, I was planning on taking Bella back to my place," Edward said politely.

"Ok. Tell your parents I said hello. Be safe. And don't do anything I wouldn't do."

I stifled a laugh. Too late for that.

"Yes, Chief Swan," Edward answered.

He walked me to the car and opened the passenger door for me like the gentleman he was.

I smiled at him and got in.

After getting into driver's seat, he asked, "Am I ever gonna see what's under that coat?"

"You will when we get there. It's part of the surprise I have for you."

"A surprise?"

"Mhm. I've been planning it for three months now."

His eyes widened. "It must be huge then."

I giggled. "Believe me, it is."

He smirked and started driving to the school.

When we arrived, we mixed ourselves into the bunch and walked into the gym where the music was playing.

"Bella!"

I turned to see Rose and Alice smiling at me. I waved to them as well as their dates, Emmett and Jasper.

They waved back.

Finally, I took off my trench coat and Edward's jaw dropped to the floor when he saw what was hiding underneath.

I laughed and dragged him further into the dance floor. "Come on, lover boy."

Raise Your Glass by Pink came on and everyone was jumping up and down and dancing to the beat.

I shook my hips and spun with Edward. The two of us probably looked like drunken idiots dancing like that but we were having fun.

None of the songs were slow which was good because I was too excited to slow dance. I was having an adrenaline rush and I just wanted to jump.

I had a feeling Edward felt the same way because he never stopped moving except to kiss my forehead lightly and discreetly.

Well, he didn't have to do that for much longer.

The final song played was Born For This by Paramore.

When the song ended, I told Edward to wait as I approached the DJ's.

"Excuse me?"

The two of them looked up.

"Do you mind if I borrowed the mic for a second?"

"Sure, go ahead," the man said as he handed me the mic.

I took it and walked up on the stage.

Everyone stared at me in confusion and I had to take a deep breath before I started.

"Um, hey guys," I said nervously. "You all know me. The school slut, remember?"

Some laughed and some booed and some just listened.

"Well, I want you all to know something before we all leave for Christmas break." I swallowed. "I wanted to tell you the _truth_ about what's been happening for the past couple of months."

My friends smiled happily at me and urged me to go on while Edward stood there shocked.

"Ok. So it all started in English class with Tanya."

She glared at me and crossed her arms.

"We were reading _The Scarlet Letter_ when she said to wear a red A like the main character." I swallowed again. "Well, anyway the point is, I was sick of her bullying so I did just that. And that started tons of rumors.

"Then one of my best friends asked me for help. He said that people were bullying him because he was gay. And that's just wrong."

Everyone groaned and I rolled my eyes when I saw Mike in the crowd shaking his head at his friends.

"And shut up, Newton!" I yelled. "You know you're gay too! As a matter of fact, you asked my help also, did you not?"

Everyone laughed and called him names like "faggot" and "homo" and "drag queen."

"See?" I said over their voices. "This is the psycho-babble bullshit, I'm talking about! Although he does deserve to be called those names because of what he's done to people," I said with a glare, "it's still wrong."

I sighed and shook my head. "Anyway, that's how I became the school slut. I just wanted to tell everyone because I'm done pretending. I'm done. Oh, and one more thing." I looked straight at Edward and crooked my finger, telling him to join me on the stage.

He smirked and shuffled through the crowd and jumped on stage.

I wasted no time and pulled him by his tie and to my lips.

To my surprise, the crowd whistled and cheered.

When we broke apart, I noticed Tanya, Jessica and Lauren.

Lauren and Jessica looked disgusted while Tanya looked right at me with an expression that I couldn't define.

Was it sympathy? Curiosity? Guilt?

I couldn't tell.

I looked away and finished my speech.

"So that's the truth."

Edward and I jumped off the stage as mostly everyone clapped and cheered still.

We made it out into the hallway without being trampled.

"Bella, I'm so proud of you!" Edward said as he pulled me into his arms. "I told you it wouldn't be so bad!"

I nodded. "I know, and now I feel bad that I didn't listen to you before."

He shook his head and kissed me lightly. "You have nothing to feel bad about. I love you so much, do you know that?"

"I love you too, Edward."

"C'mon, let's go home."

"Um, actually, I was gonna go to the bathroom first."

"Ok. I'll wait for you by the car. I've got a little surprise for you too."

I smiled and kissed him quickly and made my way to the girl's bathroom.

Man. I can't believe that I thought it was all over. Well, it was _far_ from over.

The night that was supposed to be nice and relaxing quickly turned into one of my worst nightmares.

**Uh-oh! Sorry! That's the end of the chapter! Lol I guess you'll have to wait till this weekend to find out what happens!**

**Please review!**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	20. Chapter 20

I was walking down the halls when I was hit with a cold blast of bad energy. I could tell that something was off.

Everyone was clear from the halls, and though, I was aware that the dance was over and the students left the building rather quickly because they were all eager for Winter Break, this just seemed to be too quick.

I took a hesitant step forward and wished that Edward were here. Wished that he hadn't gone to "wait for me in the car" as he had put it. Why couldn't he just wait for me?

I swallowed hard and continued to walk. And what scared me the most was the fact that my little voice wasn't trying to convince me I was wrong. Now _that_ was off if not weird.

Quickening my pace, suddenly feeling very claustrophobic. Only I wasn't quick enough. He was able to get to me by then.

I was suddenly pressed up against the wall with lots of force. So much that it caused my bag to slip off of my shoulder and bang against my forearm and thigh painfully.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" he said. His raspy voice was filled with the scent of alcohol. "What's a little junior doing in the senior section." His grip tightened on my arm but I refused to cry out. Refused to let him have the satisfaction that he was making me intimidated.

"Let me go," I said, trying hard to keep my voice firm and steady. "_Now_."

He gapes at me for a moment, clearly surprised and I kept the glare on my face so he knew that I was completely serious. I would put up a fight and raise Hell if I had to.

Then he did something that caught me completely off guard. He laughed. The noise bounced off the walls and echoed throughout the school and I silently hoped that someone would catch that evil laugh as a warning to take a look around.

But of course nothing happened.

"What do you want?" I mentally kick myself when I hear my voice quaver. The only thing I could hope for is that he didn't hear it. But he did. I could tell by the way his smile widened.

Again, I swallowed hard. It wasn't hard to guess what he was about to do next. In fact, I was expecting it but that didn't stop the gasp from escaping me when he shoved his hand forcefully under my shirt and the other, cupping my crotch.

"Too late now, little junior."

I struggled against James's grip but it was no use. But I refused to give in. I would not let him believe that I allowed him to take this from me. Never in a million years.

His hand went under my bra and rubbed itself all over my bare skin.

Just as I was about to scream out of sheer disgust, I heard it.

It was the sound of hope.

The sound of a door opening and closing.

Someone had walked back into the school and was hopefully watching the scene. I hoped it was Edward.

I was careful not to let James know that I heard it. He clearly didn't, distracted by what he was doing, or trying to be doing anyway.

I continued to wriggle and twitch under his touch.

"James get off of me!" I screamed desperately as his hand came under my jeans and over top of my panties.

"Sorry baby, this is just too good to miss out on."

I pretended to look terrified even though I wasn't. I could hear the sound of someone running toward us and I instantly knew I was saved by him.

Only I was wrong about that last part.

I heard a grunt and then saw part of a silver bat hit the some of James's head, knocking him out cold.

But the person who wielded the bat wasn't the person I was expecting.

I didn't even have to see her whole face to know who it was.

My eyes raked down from her toes to her head.

From her sky-high stilettos to her perfectly shaved legs to those tight shorts that barely came to her mid thigh and then finally to her long strawberry blonde hair that hung shy from her waist.

Tanya Denali.

_The_ Tanya Denali saved me.

Her small hand gripped the bat so hard that her knuckles were an impossible shade of white. Then slowly, her grip loosened and dropped the bat to the floor.

I finally looked at her face to see her scowling at the drunken fool that lay unconscious on the floor.

"Tanya?" I said it lightly as to not to startle her. The poor girl was so shaken up I didn't want to see her crumble.

Even though she had been a complete bitch to me from day one, I couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

She lifted up her head to look at me, her whole frame trembling and her breathing coming and shallow pants.

I surprised myself by walking up to her and enveloping her into my arms.

And more surprise was sent to me when she hugged me back.

"Bella," she whispered.

I pulled back so I could look at her.

Her eyes were filled with tears. "Bella, I am _so_ sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry I started all the rumors, I'm sorry I broke your wrist in the beginning of the year and I'm sorry for letting James get this far. I'm sorry for…"

She went on and on and I knew that if I let her, she'd go on for the rest of the day so I silenced her by hugging her again.

It wasn't long that we'd been standing there together but it was long enough for me to understand that she truly was sorry.

"It's ok," I whispered after a moment of silence. "I forgive you."

She looked at me with shock. "Just like that? I mean, considering all of the things I've done to you, I just thought-"

"Tanya," I butted in, "if there's one thing I've learned in all of my seventeen years, it's to never hold a grudge on someone. And though I may be extremely pissed off at you for all of the shit you put me through, all of this is a breath of fresh air. If it wasn't for you, James would've had his way. And for that, I owe you so much."

"But-"

"No," interrupted once more. "No more buts. I forgive you Tanya. And to prove it to you," I stopped for a moment and almost laughed out loud at what I was about to do. I couldn't believe I was actually doing this. "To prove it to you, we're hanging out tomorrow."

She bit her lip nervously. "What's the catch?"

I laughed. "No catch. Just you and me at my house. We can talk. You know, get to know each other a little better. And if I had to go by my observations, I'd say that Lauren and Jessica don't treat you like you should be treated. I wanna show you that not everyone is like them. I promise, if you'd give me the chance, I'd treat you like a _true_ best friend."

And the tears that had been building up in her eyes fell freely as he hugged me once more.

"Thank you, Bella," she said through her tears.

I smiled and replied, "I should be thanking you. You saved me."

After that, it was like a huge weight had been lifted from my heart. I no longer had to be afraid of the girl who tormented me every day in school. I didn't have to be because I knew that from this day on, we'd be friends. Really good friends. Almost like sisters.

Although I knew it'd take some time for the others to let her in, I knew they would. As long as Tanya kept her newfound friendliness in line, I knew that she'd slowly but surely be accepted into our group.

So now, we were walking out to Tanya's car, getting ready to leave for Winter break.

As we walked, we shared headphones, comparing our music with one another. Of course we didn't get very far since we were only going to the parking lot.

My iPod that used to be filled with more classic rock than, for lack of a better word, modern day music was now being updated to fifty percent classic rock and the other fifty modern day.

And Tanya's was all "modern" day music but was now being changed into mine. More classic rock.

"Oh my gosh, Bells!" she squealed. Suddenly the famous squeal that everyone used to hate was starting to sound better to me. Maybe it was our minds tricking us into hearing something so horrifying because of the hate we poured onto her? But now that I can actually see what the real Tanya's like, her laugh and squeal and beginning to sound more human.

"I can't believe I used to think this stuff was whack! It's amazing!"

"I know, right?" I agreed.

We continued to joke and laugh until we reached her car.

Her once happy and light-hearted personality slowly faded into a more negative one.

I nudged her lightly with my elbow, causing her to turn and face me.

I smiled encouragingly at her and grasped her hand in a friendly gesture. "Tomorrow," I reminded.

"Tomorrow," she repeated. "I'll see you 'round, Bella."

I then turned around and headed towards Edward's Volvo.

"What took you so long?" Edward asked when I was finally inside.

I cleared my throat awkwardly. "I was talking to Tanya."

He instantly froze. "Did she do something to you?"

"No, no nothing like that. We're cool now."

He loosened slightly but there was still suspicion on his face. "What does that mean?"

I cleared my throat once more. "It means that we're starting over."

"Why the change of heart?" he asked.

I laughed nervously. "If I tell you you're gonna freak."

He froze again. "Well now that you say that, I'm already freaking. What is it?"

"Um, some kid tried to rape me in the hallway."

"What?" he screamed. "Where is he? I'll kill him!"

I laughed at the irony of it.

"Bella, why are you laughing? You were almost raped!"

I only laughed harder. "I'm laughing because Tanya already knocked him unconscious with a baseball bat!"

He was silent for a moment. "Huh?"

I held down my laughter so I could explain it to him. "Tanya must've seen me in my situation so she got a baseball bat and hit him in the head with it."

"Wow," he said. "I mean, I always knew she was a nice girl but ever since she started hanging out with Jessica and Lauren, I figured she was a lost cause."

"I know, me too," I agreed.

Edward sighed in content and kissed my temple. "Well, I'm glad your ok." And with that, he started the car and started down the street.

"Where to, Ms. Swan?" Edward asked.

I smiled. "My house."

He frowned slightly but agreed anyway.

"Only because I told Tanya we'd hang out tomorrow. And I don't want her to think I stood her up for my super hot boyfriend. Lauren and Jessica have already done that to her, no doubt."

He laughed. "Well, I guess your right. Can I at least call you? I'll miss waking up with you."

"I'll miss that too. And yes, you can call. Actually, let's all see a movie together. The three of us."

He smiled at that thought. "Just like ol' times," he said softly to himself. "Yeah, I'm in."

"Cool."

When he pulled up to the house, he walked me to the door just like he always did.

"Bella?" he said timidly. When was Edward Cullen timid?

"Yes?"

"I have something to give you…but I'm not sure how you'll take it."

My breath hitched. "Edward, you're scaring me."

He smiled slightly. "Sorry, I don't mean to." He dug into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box. And it held small lavender ring.

I covered my mouth as my eyes watered from its beauty.

"It's a promise ring," he said lightly.

I looked up at him. "What's that?" I asked dumbly.

"A promise ring is pretty much a way of me saying that I promise to marry you someday."

A tear fell from my eye. "Edward…oh, gosh…I don't know what to say." I looked up at him and saw him smiling at me so I took the chance and pressed my lips to his.

One hand cradled my face while the other got itself tangled in my hair.

He licked my bottom lip and I allowed him entrance.

I moaned embarrassingly loud before I pulled away to breathe.

"I love you, Edward," I said breathlessly.

He grinned. "I love you too, Bella. So much."

Another tear fell as I thought how I had this six foot walking perfection all to myself.

**Ok, well that's that! I hoped you all enjoyed it! What about Tanya? Was that good or bad? C'mon guys! I need some feedback! Lol**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! Are you all ready for the final chapter? I hope so. I actually intended to end it sooner but I started to have separation anxiety so I kinda stretched it out a little.**

**Anyways, I hope you all like it!**

I stood there staring at my flustered face from frustration and fear. Every girl in that damn school would look all pretty and beautiful and I'd just be the ordinary Bella.

I didn't even have enough time to do something cool with my hair so I had to leave it down like I did almost every day. Ugh.

And what the hell was I gonna wear? Shit!

There was a knock on my door then.

Groaning, I opened it to see Tanya.

"I had a feeling you'd need me," she half giggled.

I sighed in relief. "Oh, I do!"

If Rose and Alice were busy, the next best would definitely be Tanya.

In only an hour, she had shoved me into a dress and curled my hair into a cute bun with parts of my side bangs framing my face.

I turned and hugged her tight. "Thanks, T. You're a life saver."

"You're welcome," she said hugging me back. "Now let's roll."

We were almost out of my room until she stopped me again.

"Oh, wait!" After digging through her purse, she pulled out her camera. "Kodak moment!"

I squished myself next to her and smiled widely as the camera clicked.

"Ok, now let's go."

I laughed. "Tanya, if we're late, I'm blaming you."

"Whatever you say, Bells."

I got into the passenger's seat as Tanya drove her red convertible. The girls and I decided to carpool and meet our dates there since it would be more fun to put the guys in torture.

Rose and Alice weren't all that thrilled when they found out about Tanya but everyday their friendship grew stronger and stronger. And now to see all three of them acting like sisters is just beautiful, just what I wanted.

When we picked up the girls, we raced to the dance.

"It sucks that the juniors only get the gym for the dance," Alice whined.

"At least next year, when we're seniors, we get a full out graduation ceremony," Tanya commented.

Rose gasped. "I can't wait till next year!" she giggled.

"I know, me too!" I agreed. "We finally get to ditch this place."

We all laughed at that.

_/-/-/-/_

We finally arrived at the school where we saw Emmett, Jasper and Edward, of course.

We stepped out of the car and made our way to our dates…well except Tanya. But Rose, Alice and I had made a mental note not to forget her. We'd keep her busy so she wouldn't be upset that she didn't have a date.

"You look beautiful," Edward whispered in my ear before kissing my cheek.

I blushed. "Thank Tanya, she's responsible."

He chuckled. "You have no idea how much I am in love with you."

I smiled and kissed him. "Take that number and multiply it by four. That's how much _I_ am in love with _you_."

"Yeah, right."

I knew we had to pull away at some point but his scent kept me drawled in. "We should really go inside," I mumbled into his chest.

"We should," he replied.

But neither of us moved. It was like we were stuck there.

"C'mon, love birds, let's get moving!" Alice yelled.

I laughed and finally forced myself away from Edward and walked inside.

We danced to a couple of songs and talked to our friends until I looked over and saw Tanya sitting at the table all alone.

I was about to walk over to her when Edward stopped me.

"I got her," he said. He offered her his hand and she smiled and took it gratefully.

I walked to the punch bowl and watched as they danced and laughed. He was careful not to be too overfriendly with her which was actually kind of amusing to watch. But Tanya enjoyed in none the less. I could tell she still had feelings for Edward but she didn't push it. I knew she'd never hurt me like that again.

"Are you ok?" Rosalie asked as she slid next to me.

I smiled and nodded. "Happy Summer, Rose."

She laughed. "Happy Summer, Bells."

After the dance, we were wished a happy summer from everyone. Then we huddled up with everyone we knew and took pictures until the camera broke.

Tanya dropped us all off that night. We had promised each other we'd keep in touch over the summer.

And as I lay in bed, I couldn't sleep. There was something nagging me in the back of my mind until I finally figured out what it was.

I jumped out of bed, grabbed my laptop and fired it up.

Then I started stabbing the keys with my fingers as I typed the first few words.

_I had just turned seventeen and moved back from Phoenix, Arizona to Forks, Washington. The rainiest place in the continental US…_

**Yep, that's the end! Sorry, I know it was extremely short and rushed but I tried. I hope you all enjoyed this fanfic! And if not, than you can go fuck yourselves! Lol jk**

**Well, I was thinking about making a sequel but I honestly can't promise you, it'll be written. I haven't really worked out all of the details yet so I'm not sure. Let me know what you think! Review plz!**

**l**

**l**

**v**


End file.
